3 Of A Kind
by SpicyStar1102
Summary: What happens when the past is made into the future and you are given a second chance to make things right? A story about the love of the three couples ExB, EmxR and JxA but Jacob is added too. Read, Review, Enjoy. AH OOC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok so this is my first fanfic and I am open to suggestions. Each chapter will be based around a song and this one is Taylor Swift- Love Story. I'm sorry I know it has been used a lot but hopefully in a different way in this story. Enjoy it everyone :)**

**BPOV**

Change. It's a weird little thing that everybody seems afraid off. It happened to me before and now it's happening again. The only difference is, that last time I lost something very special to me.

I have just arrived back in the small town of Forks excited for some reasons and nervous for others. I used to live here until I was seven but my Dad decided change was a good idea. He could not have been more wrong. I'm excited to be back and see my best friend Alice, it has been over ten years but we kept in contact with constant emails and the really long late night phone calls teenage girls like to have. I didn't lose anything with the move this time because well my brother Emmett was coming to the new college with me too, although he will be in the year above.

The only reason I was nervous is because of Edward. It seems a bit odd how when I lost him the first time I was ruined but now I'm not sure if I really want to face him. Although it's a bit late to be thinking that now as here I am standing in my new college car park and I see him. He must know that I was coming because of Alice, she was determined things would go back to how they were 11 years ago but know I know how he has changed- I very much doubt it.

I giggled to myself thinking back on how we used to be.

My parents (Charlie and Renee) lived next door to his (Carlisle and Esme). Edward is the same age as Emmett and Alice and I are the same age. Therefore they decided that they would open up the gardens and allow us to spend as much time together as we liked. Edward and I kind of clicked- I would play the princess and he would be my prince ready to save me. It all sounds a bit cheesy now but at the time it was my idea of perfect. We had a small castle built at the end with a balcony on one of the towers. I would stand on it and Edward used to come charging up to see me on his pretend horse.

Alice and I use to have sleepovers at each other's house and try to get Edward and Emmett involved in our games. It was normally the night before one of the boys football games so the next morning we would all go together. Alice and I would spend ages getting ready, she would do my hair and the makeup that was so cheap it looked awful and we would paint each other's nails. The boys kits were blue but we had the kit made into pink for us to wear.

'_BELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAA' _the sound of a shrinking pixie tore me away from my thoughts.

It was Alice. We shared a hug and both of us had smiles plastered across our faces. It was so good to be back with her!

'_You have to tell me everything that happened when I left! We have so much catching up to do and shopping. Oooh how is Emmett by the way?'_

I had to laugh as she almost jumped up and down before me.

'_Not a lot has happened Alice. We will have a lot of time to catch up on stuff. Emmett is fine and now do you mind taking me somewhere so that I don't have to stand here and watch that walk past'._

Alice whipped round to see what I was talking about. Her brother.

**EPOV**

I tried to avoid the chocolate eyes I knew that were glaring at me from across the car park. I can't believe she still blamed me for having to go.

The day that I left Forks for the busy city of Chicago I saw so much pain in little Bella's eyes I thought I would never be able to bear seeing them again. Well as if I have a choice now? Alice had told me as soon as she knew because she was so excited and started counting down the days. I however forgot about it. I counted down the days until my man Emmett would be back. I had seen him several times since the move through things like football and other sports or random meetings.

He had told me about Bella a bit because I still did care that she was safe and happy. He told me she still danced much to my surprise. Bella was shy and very clumsy but she did street/break and hip-hop style dance and became like another person. She was good too and of course we went to all her shows to support her. I missed it a lot but it would be weird if that still went on right?

I continued walking through the car park careful of what was in my eye line. Of course it was mainly girls. I was good looking and popular and very different from the gentleman I used to be. It pained me to think of this and how now I didn't care and girls just were a part of my daily routine. I looked at my watch to notice that I had to head off to class but as I did I saw the small chain that still hung around my wrist. Bella had given it to me the day I left and had told me to never take it off because it would remind me of her. I too had given her something but by now she had probably thrown it away.

Wait. Stop. Why was I thinking so low of Bella? It was more likely that I would have got rid of her bracelet- which I hadn't- than she to throw away every piece of our friendship.

'_Hello Edward'_ Jessica Stanley had arrived I guessed as her whiney voice filled my ears. She just didn't really understand did she, that I wasn't interested? Nearly everybody that went to collage thought that Tanya and I were together. I must admit we were very close but it was just because I was captain of the football team and she was a cheerleader.

Bella really would be in for a ride learning about how much things have changed since we both left.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:Ok here is chapter two. Sorry they are short at the moment but I am just setting the scene and stuff. I will make them longer soon :) Also Im sorry it is still Edward and Bella but the next one won't be. Oh and the song for this one is Sexyback by Justin Timberlake because Edward dazzles girls and they don't know how to act around him.  
**

**EPOV**

Football was my sport and I knew I was good. I don't want to seem like I'm really self absorbed but you should see the amount of girls that turn up to each game wearing their own copy of my shirt. I have bronze coloured hair that normally just looks messy and tousled but I guess it is a look that works for me?

I had just been to training and introduced everyone to Emmett when I saw Bella walking across the parking lot. She was laughing with Alice a sight that I had missed. My sister looked so happy and complete.

My best friend Jasper ran up to me and then noticed my sister. He thought she was hot which was a bit weird for me but everyone says that the good looks run in our family.

A group of girls were giggling behind us and I knew it would draw attention so I turned around and winked at them. It sends girls into a kind of frenzy because I have my mother's piercing emerald green eyes and of course I use them to my advantage.

I was hoping that Bella would turn around and notice this. EDWARD STOP. My whole life did not revolve around what this one girl was doing and I was not going to let her influence my life like this.

The squealing girls came to a halt as Tanya came striding down the path in our direction. It was like they weren't allowed to even look at me when she was within 50ft. Why did people not see we were not together?

Ok my own question in my head was answered when she flung her arms around me and pulled me into a very close hug. She breather very lightly on my ear as if this was her own personal hello.

'_Tanya'_was all I could reply in an attempt to keep this sexy act up.

As she took a step backward so I could completely see her the swarm of girls began excited squealing. I didn't really know what was going on until a very angry Jasper was tugging me by the arm and trying to push me in the general direction of my car.

**BPOV**

I had so far had a great day with Alice catching up and laughing at all our old memories but you know what they say all good things come to an end.

We were heading home so were walking across the parking lot when we heard a lot of girls giggle uncontrollably. We both turned to see Edward being flirted with by nearly ten girls.

I all of a sudden became very uncomfortable like somebody was trying to steal what wasn't mine. I knew he was playing this up though because he actually winked! The cheek of him to do that when he knew I was watching.

My cheeks were turning red, I was pretty sure of that and if it wasn't Alice I was standing with anybody would have thought I had turned into a maniac.

I then saw a very tall red headed girl walking down the path towards the group. She was pretty in her own way and was wearing killer heels that made me feel off balance just thinking about them. She walked up to Edward and almost swallowed him in a very tight hug that made me feel as if I was intruding on something and needed to look away.

I couldn't though because I saw her slender fingers reach down to his wrist and begin to play with Edwards's chain. MY CHAIN.

My hand flew up to my mouth.

'_Bella come on you don't need to see this'_ Alice was trying to persuade me to leave but I couldn't.

'_No Alice. It's ok.'_ I replied simply but reached up to the small locket that I wore around my neck. It had stayed in the same place for eleven years and in it was a picture that I dared not to look at.

As if this was enough for Alice to realise what was going on she started to send death glares across to Jasper who I had learnt about from Alice's update. I tell you know if looks could kill it would be bye bye Jasper.

But it was Jasper who brought Edward out of his trance and took him to the car. I would have to thank him for that later.

I turned to Alice who simply nodded and we walked to my car.

The ride home was silent but comfortable we both did a kind of seat dance to the radio. I was taking Alice to my house so she could see my parents again. My dad in particular had a soft spot for her.

'_Alice- what a lovely surprise this is' _my mother beamed as she walked out of the house to greet us. I could tell she liked being home again. _'Charlie sure will be happy'_.

Although we had moved back into the same house as before, the Cullen's lived down the street in a larger house because when they moved back here it was the best they could find. It would definitely take some getting used to but at least I was closer to my boyfriend. Jacob Black. I didn't need Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: OK we have a Bella and Jacob chapter now. Next is Alice and Jasper so something different. The song for this one is Tattoo by Jordin Sparks. You may be able to pick out where I have used this. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not only twilight or any of the songs I use.  
**

**BPOV**

It was Friday- finally! I had almost survived my first week and don't get me wrong I loved it but seriously Alice tires you out.

Tonight I was going to see Jacob and although I was really excited because I had missed him I was slightly worried.

Since I had moved and he had returned home he had started to act a bit weird. Every morning I would get a text reading something like '_Morning Bella. Have a good day and remember I love you. Watch out for the boys, I know what their like and I have people watching.'_

Did he really think I was going to leave him for somebody else? Well to be honest his actions were making me nervous about speaking to anyone.

Emmett had settled in nicely and of course made it on to the football team. The move back to Forks has seemed to have lifted everyone's mood. Emmett was his usual self; my Mum was singing in the mornings, my Dad was seeing his old friends and I felt complete.

I got home and quickly changed. I didn't really worry about my appearance before but Alice has been on a mission ever since I arrived to transform me into life size Barbie. So I ended up wearing my old jeans but a slightly nicer top than I normally would have chosen. I then jumped into my car and headed off for La Push.

I had met Jacob almost 6 months back when he and some of his mates were on a holiday in Phoenix, where I was living. Jacob decided to stay behind in a rented place so he could see me but I think he was fairly relieved when he heard our plans to move back to Forks meaning he could return home.

I had visited La Push once or twice before but the people down there were so big it scared me. I pulled up outside Jacobs's house and was greeted with a bear hug.

'_Hey babe. I've missed you this week. Are you settling ok? Glad to be home?' _

I chuckled at Jacob's enthusiasm. _'Yeah it's good to be back and with Alice again. Although I may have to ask her to cut down on the shopping trips before I end up dying from exhaustion'._

Jacob's face looked worried before he realised that I was actually joking. He then looked down at my outfit before wrinkling his nose. I wondered what was wrong but before I could comment I was being dragged into the house.

We just spent the afternoon laying on the sofa with each other and talking about the week. I felt comfortable but it was more of a friendly relationship that I had with Jacob.

'_Bella, since when have you felt the need to make an effort with your clothes when you're around me?'_

His comment made me sit upright. What was he on about? I was a girl don't normal girls worry about their appearance?

'_Well Alice likes to dress me up and do my hair and makeup and things. It's not just for you but it's for me too. I feel more like a girl. I'm happy'_ My voice came out a bit angrier than expected so I added a quick smile to the end.

'_Whoa chill out Bells I was only asking. You look nice but I was worried you may be planning on running off somewhere to meet a new hunk that you have met'_

I was glad to hear Jacob's reply was still relaxed because I didn't want to argue but did he not trust me anymore?

**JPOV**

Bella would rather wear sweats than dress up like this. It wasn't my normal Bella but if she was happy I wouldn't say anymore. I can't say that I'm not happy she wanted to move back here but there is an endless list of 'Football Hotties' as they get called in Forks.

I thought I was being fairly calm and reasonable about the whole situation but Bella just seemed to flip out at me.

'_To be honest Jacob can you not just trust me? I used to look in the mirror and be plain old me but now I see a different side that wasn't there before. It's a nicer side and everyone prefers it but you.'_

Bella didn't normally get angry so to see her like this made me confused. I tried to cut in but she wasn't listening.

'_I love you Jacob and you know that and you know I rely on you a lot. Without you I would be lost but you have to understand that at the moment you seem to be more of a best friend to me than a boyfriend. I don't want to break up with you but this has been building up and maybe we need a break from each other. I do not want to lose you in my life because you are special but if you're going to have people watching my every move how can I enjoy my life and do what I want?'_

She couldn't be serious could she? She didn't want to be my Bella anymore and I felt hurt and rejected.

'_I'm sorry Bells I really am and I don't mind a break if that is what you want but you're breaking my heart'._

I know it pained her to hear that but it was the truth.

'_I'm sorry Jacob. I cannot help how I am feeling though. Please don't look back for a new direction. Things have happened for a reason. I loved you one, needed protection and you was there. You are still a part of everything I do because you are on my heart, just like a tattoo. I will always have you and always need you'_

I couldn't reply to those words. I just nodded and watched her walk out the door taking part of me with her.

BPOV

I ran out with the tears overflowing out of my eyes. I loved Jacob and needed him but not when he was like this. He was my friend and that's how I wanted it to stay. I knew I hurt him saying that but he needed to hear it. He knows I still need him and I will make sure I see him within the next week.

I didn't know where I was driving when I got in my car so I just drove.

I reached Bella's house and ran up to the door banging it with my fist. It was Edward that answered and even though this normally would have made my cheeks blush red I was in such a state I just pushed past him and up to Alice's room.

I fell on to her bed. My body was overtaken with sadness and tears. She just hugged me and told me that whatever it was would be ok.

When I finally sat up I noticed a very pretty girl sitting on the floor. She wasn't paying attention to me just reading her magazine but I still felt embarrassed.

'_I'm sorry Alice. I didn't realise you had company. The thing is though I fought with Jacob and told him I didn't want to be with him anymore. I still need him but as a friend'_ I managed to choke out a few words before crying again.

'_Hey Bella come on its ok. I am pretty sure he will understand you have been under a lot recently. This is Rosalie by the way'. _Alice managed to calm me down and make me laugh and feel a bit better.

'_Excuse me Rosalie, I am sorry to have barged in and have a breakdown in front of you like that but I needed to speak to Alice. I am Bella by the way.' _I tried to make up for the rude entrance I had just made and disturbed whatever they were doing. She just smiled though and stood up to stand nearer to us.

'_No worries. I understand I am a girl too. Call me Rose.'_ Wow she was stunning and lovely.

The three of us spent the rest of the day just dancing to music and doing things to make me forget about what had happened. Rosalie seemed a bit cold but I'm sure I would warm to her.

**AN: Ok so hope you enjoyed this. You also got to meet Rosalie because I will be using her in one of the next probably three chapters to come. If you didn't notice where the song was used It was when Bella was having her little argument with Jacob.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok so here is the next chapter. As I promised it is Alice and Jasper this time around. Although I couldn't help but add in a bit of Edward and Bella near the end. The song for this one is Katy Perry- Hot 'N' Cold. I do not own twilight or any of the songs I use.  
**

**APOV**

Ahhhhh Jasper Hale the gorgeous blonde who meant I was likely to fail English this year. How the hell am I meant to concentrate with that sitting in front of me? He knows that I like him and I know that he likes me but things are never that simple. We kind of have a past and although things have never been serious we have hooked up once or twice.

I was so involved in my day dreaming that I didn't notice how Rosalie was not only staring at me but she was laughing to.

'_Alice, babe anyone there? Your practically drooling- now shut your mouth and concentrate'_ I could tell Rosalie was trying to stop her giggling but she wasn't covering it up very well.

'_I'm sorry Rosie it's just I can't tell what is going on in his mind. One minute he makes me feel special and within a day he has completely gone off me?' _Rosalie was Japers brother and so I was hoping I would get some answers.

After class Rosalie pulled me into her car. I guess she was going to tell me what was going on and although this was exactly what I wanted, I was scared that I would hear something that I wished I didn't know.

'_Ok, Jasper is my brother and I guess he is a bit like me. We used just go out and party all the time and not care about who we was with. Jasper wishes he was never like that because he is ashamed. I think that he likes you a lot and is worried you will think he is dirty or something because of his past.' _Rosalie sent me a reassuring look and I think she felt a bit guilty that she had let her brothers secrets slip.

'_I'm not that girl though! I wish he just knew that so this could work.'_ I tried to shrug it off. _ 'Anyways let's get going to Bella's she invited us over for a sleepover because her parents are out tonight'._

We sped up to Bella's house in Rosalie's red Ferrari with the music blaring at top volume. Having heard us approaching Bella came running out singing along to the song. This was kind of our thing and it seemed to happen a lot since Bella had been back. Even Rosalie found that Bella's warmth was rubbing off on her and she had agreed to come tonight without much persuasion.

We had laid out mattresses, pillows and blankets all over Bella's living room. I loved her parents so much because they were so fun and laid back. We could never have done anything like this at my house. We had lots of snacks and because Emmett was out at one of the boy's house we were free to do what we want.

We started off watching movies, dancing to music and then doing each other make over's. Bella tried to convince me she didn't want to have her nails painted or hair done but I think she was very pleased with the end result by the time we were finished with her.

All three of us were sat down with a big bowl of Ben and Jerry's ice cream and having a good gossip. I decided that I wanted to bring up Jasper so we could talk about it and find a way for him to realise what he is doing to me. We all laughed at some of the stupid ideas that each of us came up with but decided that since we had just done our hair and that, we should definitely do something tonight.

We all piled into the Ferrari prepared with iPod speakers and each dressed appropriately for their role tonight. The decision to take Rosalie's convertible was because it meant we could carry out our plan before easily jumping in the car and making a run for it. It was almost one in the morning and I was a bit nervous about the plan as it was noisy. Rosalie has assured me however that the boys were at her house and her parents were out. We didn't need to worry about neighbours because Rosalie lived in a very large house that was out of the way from main roads.

I looked around at Bella who was looking very excited. She was dressed in a blue tank top, jeans and her favourite dance sneakers. She had to have a lot of red bull before agreeing to do this. Rosalie was wearing an orange tank top the same as Bella's because they were meant to look similar although Rosie had hoisted hers up a bit. (**A/N: picture on profile)**

Rosalie honked on her horn. _'Hey boys- get your butts out here!'_

'_ROSE, what are you doing here? You know I have my mates over and your meant to be at Bella's.'_ Jasper almost looked like he was going to beat her up and I had to try and not laugh at his attempt to be angry.

'_We just have a little something for you J. Well it really is from Alice were just here to support aren't we Bells' _Rosalie turned to face us. I just smiled with a sudden rush of confidence. Bella just blushed red but nodded to me to show she was ready.

I hit play on the iPod and Katy Perry's Hot 'N' Cold came blasting through. I started to sing along just as planned.

**You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah, you PMS like a bitch  
I would know  
And you always think  
Always speak cryptically  
I should know  
That you're no good for me**

I giggled as I knew what was coming and carried on with the chorus with Bella and Rosalie singing backing now.

**Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh  
'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down**

We used to be just like twins, so in sync  
The same energy now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh 'bout nothing  
Now you're plain boring  
I should know  
That you're not gonna change

I looked over to Bella who knew that it was time for her to show off. She hated attention but once she got into it would love it. As we reached the second chorus Bella hit into a dance that she was truly amazing at! I hadn't seen her dance for years and to be honest didn't know she still did.

When the song had finished we looked around at the boy's faces before running off to jump in the car and head home.

**JPOV**

Alice had just been singing to me. Bella had just danced. And I was now speechless.

The other boys seemed to be too because we all just walked back into the house in a trance like state. After collapsing on the sofas and trying to register in my mind what had just happened Emmett broke the silence.

'_Well mate that was something. I think she really likes you'_ Sometimes I felt like hitting Em because he always stated the obvious.

'_Yeah and I like her too but like before me and Rose just lived our lives like nobody mattered and I'm kind of ashamed. I don't think she would want to have a serious relationship with me because of my past.'_ I didn't really know how to put into words what I was thinking so I gathered that this would have to do for now.

'_Dude come on she is my sister I know her better than anyone. She is all "live for the future not for the past" and once she has her mind set on something Alice will figure out a way for it to work.'_ Edward was right Alice was one determined chick.

'_I need some time to think about this Alice situation but I mean who knew Bella could dance like that? She is normally such a klutz.'_ I tried breaking up the weird emotions in the room.

'_I did.'_ Edward sounded quite angry and upset about this and if he didn't want to confess to knowing such a thing. I couldn't understand why but decided it was safer if I didn't push this subject too far. My main concern now was winning Alice's heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok so I got a little excited and wrote two chapters in one day. I love Emmett ********. Anyways enjoy and review please because I don't know if this is actually any good? The song for this chapter is Dizzee Rascal feat Calvin Harris & Chrome- Dance Wiv Me. **

**EmPOV**

Being back in Forks was amazing! I had my best mate Ed and he has introduced me to a wicked guy, Jasper. I was on the football team, of course, and we were really looking forward to playing our first game.

We were all still in a bit of shock since the incident that happened between Alice and Jasper but that wasn't what had been on my mind. My little sister had made friends with really HOT chick. I didn't know her or anything but I was planning on changing that as soon as I had the chance.

I was off out tonight- clubbing. Now that I am finally settled in I can get back to being fun loving big old Emmett. I was also hoping on pulling.

Once I had showered, got dressed and made sure I smelt and looked half decent I went to say bye to my parents and to let them know not to wait up. On my way down the hall I past Bella who playfully winked and said _'Looking good bro!'_I just laughed at her and thought about how Alice had made her so much happier recently. Although I felt jealous I wasn't the one who could do this I knew that she still needed me.

I jumped up into my Jeep and turned on the stereo. My car was so much like me big and boisterous. I decide to hit a club called 'Source Bar' it was fairly local so I knew that I was more likely to bump into the Blonde Princess- Rosalie.

As I walked down the stairs I saw some of the guys from the football team. They all greeted me and I was given several beers even though I had made a promise to myself I wasn't going to get drunk.

I lost track of how long we had been dancing for- Just the lads messing around together and forgetting our real age. I think we all have mental ages of 6 or something. I walked over to the bar to get a drink when I saw the longest and smoothest legs crossed under a bar stool.

I stopped in my tracks and followed the legs up to the face. My breath quickened when I realised it was her, Rosalie. She was sitting next to Mike Newton and looked really bored. I don't think I could have had better timing because Mike got up, kissed her on the cheek and made his way to the toilet.

I took my chances noticing that I only had a small amount of time. I walked up and ordered my drink before sitting down and turning to face her.

She turned to look at me and immediately smiled at me in a friendly way but it was hinting at being seductive. I had to remind myself several times that we were in public. '_Hey, I'm Emmet. Bella's brother and a good friend of your brother Jasper. I was there the other night'._

I figured I should introduce myself politely but she seemed to grimace when I mentioned her backing singing.

'_Oh hello, I'm Rosalie but you can call me Rosie all my friends do'_ Oh great she considered me as a friend, I suppose it was a start. But she carried on speaking '_I can't believe I did that the other night, it was SOOO embarrassing. I suppose you do anything for friends eh? And why the hell am I here tonight having the worse date ever with stupid Newton!'_ Wow she really was confident. I had known her all of two minutes and I knew quite a bit about her.

I took my chances as I saw Mike heading this way. _'Well I don't think you should be sitting here on your own. I know you didn't come out to sit and stare because you brought new shoes and did up your hair. You made an effort tonight and it shows because you look amazing. Get away from the bar, tell your boyfriend to hold your drink and come and dance with me?'_

She just laughed and got up, pulling me with her towards the dance floor. She wrapped her arms up around my neck and we started moving with the pace of the music.

'_He isn't my boyfriend you know. I wouldn't even consider him'_ She looked quite angry that I had made that comment but I was hoping to keep the mood light.

'_I know but I knew it would make him more jealous. Plus I hope you would think twice about me'_ She just laughed and I winked.

We danced to several songs before retreating to the bar for drinks. I think Mike seemed to get the message because he had left leaving only a note for Rosalie telling her to ring him. Once she read it she scoffed and through it on the floor.

I wanted to see more of Rose but she was definitely hard on guys. However when I looked at her face I knew she didn't want to be alone and right now the mood was right.

'_Do you come here often?' _I decided to make it casual so she didn't think I was a raving loony.

**RPOV**

Ok I was definitely having a hard time concentrating on what was going on. First of all I was on the worst possible night out/date with Mike Newton before a gorgeous giant asked me to dance. I had since spent the rest of the night with him and now I was pretty sure he was hinting at seeing me again.

Before answering him I played with my hair and gazed up through my eyelashes. '_Yeah I suppose I do maybe I will see you more often'_

With that I stood up, kissed him on the check, slid him my number and walked away without turning back. I don't know how I managed to contain my excitement because I literally ran to my car (which was hard considering the heels I was wearing) and then when I arrived at Alice's I started happy dancing.

She couldn't understand why I was happy and I couldn't seem to put into words what I was feeling. All I knew was he was hot and our personalities clicked. How could I not have known who he was for the past 2 weeks or however long he had been here!?

**A/N: Sorry that most of it is in Emmett's point of view but I kind of got carried away. Anyways hope you liked it and review! ******


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Right we are back to Edward and Bella in this chapter but will probably have hints of the others too. I am kind of going to show some girl power in this chapter. The song for this chapter is Flo Rida- Low. **

**I also want to dedicate this chapter to needia13 for adding this story to alerts.**

**I do not own twilight or any of the songs.  
**

**BPOV**

It was a Sunday, a day that I would normally would dread because it meant school the next day but as it was bank holiday tomorrow and we had no classes. I was also being made to go out tonight with Alice and Rosalie to a club that's very popular around here. The only bad thing was I knew Emmett and Jasper were going meaning Edward would be there too.

However there was no point in me moaning or trying to make up excuses not to go because Alice was desperate to put our plan into action. After she had told Jasper what she thought and Rosalie had met my brother it was only me left to do something. I had decided to show Edward that he might have changed but I haven't, I have only grown up. Also I want him to know that my life is great and he isn't spoiling it.

Alice is also hoping that I will either 1) draw attention of hot guys that will get with me and I will either like them or they will make Edward jealous or 2) Edward we fall in love with me. I'm kind of thinking that none of them will happen.

Anyways I was looking forward for a good night out and was kind of getting a bit too into the plan. I had even asked Alice to go shopping with me to get and outfit.

We pulled up to the shopping centre and got out of Alice's bright yellow porche. I meant to groan internally but apparently Alice heard it.

'_Bella you asked me to come with you so don't start moaning. You want our plan to work right? So stop moaning and let's get a move on.'_

I obeyed Alice out of fear of physically being dragged along. I knew exactly what I was looking for so hopefully it wouldn't take long. We went in the first few shops and I found what I was looking for. Apple bottom Jeans. Alice looked at me with a curious expression.

'_Yeah Alice I know I already have a pair but I plan to customise these a bit'_ She seemed to like this comment a lot because she was always telling me to be more unique. I also picked up a crop top and some boots that were furry that I think are called Uggs?

When we were done we went to have coffee and Alice filled me in with what was going on with Jasper.

'_He seems to be trying to keep it low at the moment, maybe I scared him? Well anyways I have a feeling he is going to come round sooner or later so I have to look really nice tonight and hopefully get some attention'_. Alice was beaming, probably thinking about Jasper when he sees her in the outfit she was planning.

'_I'm sure you will Alice now let's get to Rose's and get ready for tonight. I am really excited now!'_ I don't know why I was so up for going out now but I was pretty sure we would play life size Barbie with me tonight.

When we arrived at Rosalie's she was just getting out the shower. I got in and dumped my bags before pulling out the scissors. My plan was to cut the legs of the jeans and to make them into shorts. However they had to be apple bottom jeans to make tonight work.

Almost two hours later we were all dressed, hair done and looking pretty good. Rosalie had on a very small gold dress complete with black heels that made her legs look even longer. Alice was wearing a bronze/brown dress that puffed out the bottom with a silver and blue necklace. She also had very pretty silver and black heels on.

I felt out of place. I had on my now apple bottom denim shorts with a cropped top with green and blue hearts on and my green Reebok's. I had decided against the boots as they were uncomfortable so gave them to Alice as a present. I could hardly tell I was me. My face had quite a lot of make up on but I was happy because then maybe the people at school wouldn't be able to recognise me. (**A/N: Link to picture on profile)**

I was driving tonight but Rosalie's car. They had decided I was less likely to drink but were embarrassed to turn up in my truck. We pulled up outside source bar and got out. There were already quite a lot of people looking our way but I was doing what the others had told me. Chin up and look straight ahead.

When we got into the club the music loud and the dance floor crowded. We decided we would hang out and relax a bit before putting out plan into action. We also had to wait for the boys to arrive.

It was about nine when the boys came walking in. We all realised but played it cool and acted as if we didn't notice them. It was quite funny because they were all our brothers but we didn't talk to them.

Ten minutes passed before Alice got up and walked towards the DJ. I knew it was time now as Alice nodded to me and I was pulled to the dance floor by Rosalie. That's when the music started.

**EPOV**

The boys had decided we were going out tonight. Jasper had told Emmett that Rosalie was going to Source Bar tonight which of course meant we were going. I had then found out Alice would be going and of course Bella.

Emmett had said that the girls had been a bit suspicious around his house today and he thinks there up to another one of their plans but they wouldn't do anything in public surely!

I couldn't wait to just get out of this car, into the club and to get drinking. It was going to be a bad night if the other two were planning to get with the girls.

We had only been in the club about ten minutes when a crowd started to gather around the dance floor. Then I heard a similar very high pitched voice start chanting '_Go Bella, Go Bella'_. I recognised the voice to be Alice so walked over to see what was going on.

In the middle of the dance floor Bella was dancing to the song Low. She looked hot but I almost didn't recognise her. If her dancing hadn't been so good and I hadn't seen her the other night I would have just thought it to be sexy. (**A/N: Link to video on profile) **

As I looked around the circle that had formed I noticed a lot of the boys from school were nearly drooling over her. A pang of jealous hit me then. They had no right to be looking at her like that; she isn't some slutty girl who gets around. Wait I couldn't stop them looking at her because she wasn't mine.

I really wish I could change that.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm not going to say much about this chapter because I want you to find out as you read it. All I'm going to say is the song for this one is Jennifer Hudson- Spotlight. **

**BPOV**

Urghh. I 'm rolling around in my bed trying to get back to sleep but all I seem to manage to do is get a replay of last night's events. I still can't believe I actually did that! I enjoyed dancing but it's the after math that has got me worried.

Last night after I had finished dancing I had a lot of attention. Well I didn't know Jacob would have sent his two best friends Embry and Quil to keep an eye on me did I? Now don't get me wrong I didn't do anything except dance and talk to some people, but Jake over reacts a lot and when I got home I had a message saying he needed to see me tomorrow. Well today now.

So this is why I have ended up waking up so early, shoving on my old favourite shirt and jeans not really caring anymore and making my way down to La Push. I knew he wouldn't be awake but I did not want to sit and wait with this on my mind.

After some hard banging on his front door, I am pretty sure I will have bruises tomorrow, he finally answered.

'_Hey Bells. This is a bit early don't you think? But come on in'_ He was still rubbing his eyes and yawning as I had obviously woken him. Great this would mean he would be in a bad mood.

'_Did you eat already or do you want something?' _Jacob offered. I simply just shook my head because I wasn't really sure how to act anymore.

'_Look Jake I didn't do anything last night. I just danced that's all and you know about that? I don't understand why you should be annoyed at that?'_ I decided I would get the ball rolling while he ate.

'_It isn't that I am angry with you Bella just worried. You are changing and ever since I last saw you I feel like we can only have a laugh together nothing more'_ He looked a bit disappointed when he spoke. What did he want me to jump into bed with him? I would have thought he knew me better.

'_That's exactly what I was thinking- how were acting more like friends. But how do you expect me to have a life when you are just sending your mates around looking after me. I'm not a child anymore!'_ I was beginning to have a hard time with keeping calm and I really did not want this to turn into an argument.

'_I don't want you to get with every boy in that club alright you should be pleased Bella'_ He was talking to me like I was stupid.

'_Pleased with what? Your acting like I am in prison and you are a security guard. All we do when I come over is sit inside or go around with your mates and I think it's because you want me to yourself. That is ok sometimes but we are growing up, these are meant to be the best years of our lives'_. Why was every conversation we seem to have turning into me getting angry nowadays. Maybe I should go to behaviour counselling.

'_I'm not trying to spoil your life or anything'_ Jacob almost shouted back at me.

'_Oh Jake I didn't mean it like that, you are far from ruining my life'_ I moved to sit closer to him. _'It is just like you seem to have an expectation for me to live up to and I feel like I can't do that. I don't like living under your spotlight but you seem to think I might fall for some other guy'_

'_Ok Bells. I understand you're my friend and you always will be. We have a special relationship and I think we both just thought that it would work in a relationship which it hasn't. We are more than friends though. Promise me you won't just move on and leave me behind?' _Wow this was easier than I expected.

'_Of course I wouldn't. Anyways you will be up to Charlie's tomorrow with your Dad right? I will see you then because I promised I would go for lunch with Alice now. You are my one and only more than best friend ha this sounds ridiculous. Have a good day and catch up with your sleep.'_ I hugged him and almost ran from his house. That was awkward but went quite well because I rushed everything really.

**JPOV**

Wow I would really miss her. I know I will see her and I'm glad about that but now I feel bad.

I decided to go and see Leah. I had been relying on her a lot since Bella first brought up the subject of me and her being just friends. She was nice to me and really understood what was going on. I mean I would be lost without Leah. She was also quite pretty.

By the time I arrived at her house I decided I would take her to the park for ice cream (her favourite kind) to say thanks for supporting me through it and also to get all this Bella stuff off my brain.

We were sitting on a bench by the little cafe talking about the morning's events. '_I really did love her and I still do but it has changed. She has changed since she came here because she doesn't need me as much because she is back and comfortable in her old life, something I wasn't a part of' _I seemed to be gabbling on a bit but Leah just looked interested and kind of sympathetic.

'_Well girls are strange beings Jake. I have always thought of you two as best buddies more than lovers. There was like a barrier between you stopping your relationship from developing if you get me?' _For once it seemed Leah was actually talking some sense.

The rest of the day flew past fairly quickly with the two of us just lounging around in the grass and talking about our lives. We were comfortable together and there was a nice energy around us. Despite this I was sure of one thing. She would never replace Bella.

**A/N: Sorry it is shorter and quite but I did not really want to drag this out any longer than it needed to be. Do not hate Jacob or Bella or Leah. They both loved each other but in a different way and like Jacob said Leah is not going to replace Bella in his life. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: To be honest with you I don't know whether anybody is reading this story and if they are if it's any good. However I am going to continue to write because I am finding it fun and don't forget I am putting outfits for the girls on my profile so take a look! The song for this one is Flo Rida- Right Round and we are back with Alice and Jasper.**

**CHAPTER EIGHT: **Right Round

**JPOV (Jasper not Jacob)**

Pacing my room was not helping the problem.

Ever since Alice had basically told me she was fed up with me changing my mind all the time I couldn't really think of much else. Last night was when I finally made the decision that this morning I was going to go and see her and we could give 'us' a try, properly this time.

I still of course would have a barrier up trying to shield her from my ghastly past but I can't stand here and let her go. I really do like her and she needs to know that.

Of course I could wait until we get to school but then the whole group will be there and it will hardly be private. So I am going to see her now. Seriously this time in the morning, what am I thinking?

That was a bit of a stupid question really because the answer was obvious. I knew where her house was because my best friend, Edward, was her brother. I had already spoken to him about the situation and he agreed he would leave early so he didn't interrupt. I'm glad he understood how much she really means to me and that I would never hurt her.

Getting out of my car and walking up to the door was probably one of the biggest internal struggles I have ever faced. My nerves and my heart were just fighting it out but I finally made it to her front door when my brain kicked in and told my legs to move.

I knocked on her door and waited. When it opened I just completely forgot who I am and what my name is. There was nothing more beautiful to be found and I couldn't help but just stare at her.

**APOV**

I was so excited to be wearing my new outfit. A little red and white striped dress and the perfect red lip gloss to go with it. I had just finished re applying it when I heard a knock at the door.

I skipped to the door, expecting it to just be Edward having forgotten something, but found a much more beautiful face. Jasper.

'_Oh, Hey Jasper. Edward isn't here he went to Emmett's didn't he tell you?'_ Why the hell was he standing on my doorstep so early in the morning?

'_Erm... Well... Yeah... But.... I came here to see you'_ .GOSH. I was definitely doing a happy dancing inside right now but my outside appearance was cool and surprised.

'_Well Jasper that's nice'_ I smiled at him to show I truly was glad he was here '_but to be honest your mood changes are making my head spin. I can't keep up'. _ I was now hoping for an explanation.

'_That's the thing Alice. I have decided I need to show you I am not a playa and I truly think you are amazing. I promise you no women, no shorties, no nothing but you. That's of course if you want to try and make us work?'_

EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK. Was this the best day in my life? '_Of course I would Jasper!'_ I jumped into his arms to hug him.

'_Oh these are for you Alice. I gathered I owed you but of course much more than just flowers'. _He handed over to me the nicest camellia's ever- a mixture of pink and white. (**THIS IS ACTUALLY A TYPE OF FLOWER)**

'_Jasper these are lovely but promise me I do not want anything more from you. We are starting fresh. Now let's get to school and find the others'_ As I spoke I intertwined my fingers with his and dragged him towards the car. My smile was bigger than a four year olds at Christmas.

**JPOV**

When we arrived at school I went round to meet my girl from the car. She took my hand but I put my arm round her shoulders wanting her to be as close as possible to make up for lost time.

We soon found the rest of our friends sitting in the cafeteria. Rosalie and Bella eyed our position before jumping up, screeching very loudly and hugging Alice. Then they broke into a dance that was hilarious. However when they realised everyone was watching they just sat back down. The boys already knew so they were just smiling in my direction with looks to congratulate me.

Rosalie was the first to speak. _'You guys make my head hurt. It's like spinning round because you are together then you're not then you are!'_

'_Hey Rosie, It will be different this time. I'm not giving up this little one very easily'_ As I spoke to my sister I squeezed Alice around the waste and she giggled.

'_Bro just don't forget your homies yeah!'_ I gathered this was Emmett's way of saying he was pleased for us so I just nodded my head in appreciation.

Not much happened at lunch but I was much happier than I can remember being in a long time. It was all because of Alice now being mine. It felt so good to say but I do not want to sound like a cheese ball by keep thinking about it. My plan was just to enjoy my time with Alice.

**A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY. I know this is really short and not a lot happened and it was overall really bad but please forgive me? My brain did not want to function today but I am looking forward to the next chapter as we are mainly with Rosalie and Emmett but the others will be there more than last time. Review please! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: YAY back with Emmett ******** and Rosalie. This one is also dedicated to twilightluver2013 for adding my story to their favourite story list. The song for this one is Girls Aloud – The Promise.**

**CHAPTER NINE: **The Promise

**RPOV **

In about ten minutes I would have to leave for Alice's house and I am nowhere near ready! I still have to pack and find an outfit for tomorrow. We are having our weekly sleepover that started since Bella came to Forks. Apparently Alice has to hold this one as it's the night before the football game and it's an old tradition.

It is a bit weird for me I have to admit because they have a lot of history together but I'm up for getting involved in going with what they want. I am also hoping to get some Emmett news from Bella.

15 minutes late and with three bags I finally arrived. We had set up all our bedding in Alice's room and went down to the kitchen to make some melted chocolate for when we watch the films.

Bella had given me some chocolate to melt but to be entirely honest I did not know what I was doing and it would get under my nails so left that to Alice.

Whilst she was doing that I and Bella went to choose movies. I picked out my favourite 'The Holiday' and 'Love Actually' and Bella choose 'Sense and Sensibility' and 'Princess Diaries'. We would probably only get through one of each of our choices but I couldn't decide.

'_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM'**_It sounded like a bomb had gone off but when I looked around the kitchen at Alice, Bella and then myself I just burst out laughing. We were all covered head to toe with chocolate.

'_ALICE! What did you do?'_ Bella looked quite angry but I knew she couldn't hold it in long. We must have looked a right sight!

'_I'm... Sorry... OH MY GOD THE KITCHEN!' _We were dead. All of the walls were painted a new brown colour and Esme was very proud about the cleanliness of her house.

'_EDWARD_!' We all turned round to see him walking past the kitchen. As he slowly turned to look at us he just burst out laughing.

'_NO Edward you need to help us. Please? We just want to watch our movies but the chocolate exploded'_ Alice was close to getting on her knees and begging and Bella was looking so embarrassed.

'_Alright Alice I will help you out. Here is the number of the cleaner so you can get back to watching your movies'_

We was off the hook because the cleaners had arrived within ten minutes and got the kitchen sparkling, Bella had made the melted chocolate and brought marshmallows and we was watching Love Actually.

By just after midnight we was all getting tired so decided to settle down in our duvets for a gossip. Of course Alice was totally up for telling us about what had happened when Jasper came to her house and we all listened as we needed filling in. I then decided to talk about my meeting with Emmett and how I was hoping to see him at the game tomorrow. When we reached Bella she kept very quite but I knew full well she was into Edward. Instead of embarrassing her and making her admit to it I made her agree to let me and Alice do her hair and makeup tomorrow and I got her to agree to wearing heels.

I was the first to wake up the next morning so went to make coffee before waking the others. They would need it, especially Bella. We were all wearing jeans with a strap top so that we looked good together as well as individually.

I was literally buzzing in my seat waiting for the game to start. As all the boys jogged out onto the pitch I saw Emmett come bounding out. He looked over in our direction as he smiled and waved but I can't tell whether he was pleased to see me or not because I was sitting with his sister.

Just before the game started Alice pulled out a carrier bag containing three small pink football jerseys. I knew about this plan but we hadn't told Bella as she wouldn't agree. Again this was another of their old traditions. Alice eagerly pulled on Jaspers and I went to wear Emmett's.

'_No way guys. I am not putting on HIS jersey. You guys can wear yours but I would rather be the odd one out'_ Bella looked furious that we had tried to make her wear Edwards's jersey but Alice was not giving up.

'_Think how he is going to feel when he looks over here and we are wearing shirts for his two best friends but not him. They all deserve support and you're ruining it! Plus there cute.' _She then kind of did a puppy dog pout that nobody can resist.

'_FINE. Give it here!'_ She pulled it on but I felt quite sorry for her because when Tanya saw she might be violently attacked.

We cheered throughout the game teaching Bella the old chants but making up new ones together as well. By the end of the game we had won which was expected and kind of without thinking I ran down onto the pitch to congratulate Emmett. Alice did the same to Jasper but Bella hung back embarrassed to even be here.

**EmPOV**

WE HAD WON! My first game and we was on top. I congratulated my two best mates before I noticed Rosalie running towards me. I opened my arms to give her a hug.

'_Well done, you were brilliant!' _She whispered her congratulations in my ear. As she pulled away I noticed all three of the girls that were standing around us had their only little pink versions of the football shirts and it remind me off when we was in Forks the first time around.

'_I like your shirts. Nobody else here has thought of that idea I don't think'_ Although my comment was aimed at Rosalie, Alice was the one who answered.

'_You think the front is good check out the back'_ both she and Rosalie turned around to reveal our names. Alice's said 'HALE' and Rosalie's said 'SWAN'- I had to smile when I saw that. Bella was being stubborn and wouldn't turn around. The other two picked her up to turn her around and I saw that it read 'CULLEN'. I now could tell why she didn't want to show us. I just burst out laughing and everyone turned to look at me.

Bella did a little more than look at me. She walked up to me and hit me on the back of the head. '_You are making this 100 times worse. I tried to refuse but SHE made me wear it'_ WOW she was angry. However her little outbreak made me laugh more and it seemed to be contagious as everyone except Bella started laughing.

We were having a really good time just standing and talking about our victory when Tanya walked up to the group and tapped Bella on the back.

'_Excuse me missy I think you are wearing the shirt of MY boyfriend.' _She was right up in Bella's face now which was not good because Bella was angry.

'_Back off love! 1) I have heard that you aren't even his girlfriend you just dream about it and 2) you can wear this shirt if you want to- I'm not bothered. So get your slimy hands of me.' _She gave Tanya a little shove backwards but before Tanya could fight back Rosalie and Alice were at Bella's sides and I was standing in front of them. I would never hit a girl but she was messing with my little sister.

She finally walked away and as we began to walk away I pulled Rosalie back.

'_Wait I want to say thanks for backing up Bella then and for wearing my shirt'_ I looked down at her pretty face and smiled.

'_It's no problem. I like wearing it and your sister is my best friend. Do you want to catch the others up?'_ I wrapped my arm around my waist and led her across the pitch to where the others were waiting.

**A/N: Sorry I did not really use the song but I liked the first line 'everything his does better than anything ordinary' as it sums up how Rosalie thinks Emmett is just amazing at everything. Hope you enjoyed it anyways. Review please? **

**ALSO GOOD NEWS! I am on study leave now so hopefully can update a lot more ******


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This one is dedicated to Angeldivachick for adding me to alerts. That's what you get for being nice! So how about you all get reviewing? Anyways we are back with Edward and Bella and the song for this chapter is Neyo- Because of You. Enjoy!**

**EPOV**

We were back to school after the weekend and our first game of the season. Everybody was still on a high from us winning and I was glad to be back playing alongside Em.

I also had enjoyed the girls turning up. I mean I had expected they would come but not in their pink shirts like Alice and Bella used to do when they were younger. Although Bella had put up a fight about wearing my shirt, I couldn't help but smile when I saw her in it.

Jasper and Alice were finally together after ages of playing around. Most brothers would either be really grossed out at the thought of their best mate and their sister or become really protective but I was quite cool about it. I had warned Jasper but I knew my sister and knew that she would be able to defend herself much better than people expected.

I had also decided I wanted to make a change in my life. I missed having Bella as my best mate. I wanted to be able to laugh at all the old things we used to do. I enjoy being with her but it is so awkward, so today I have planned to talk to her.

I saw her when she jumped out of a midnight blue Lamborghini this morning. I was surprised that she agreed to bring that car because I know how much she loved her truck. To everybody else the car was her father's but I knew that it was hers but she refused to drive it most of the time. She was also wearing a short denium skirt with a white top and pink bracelets with matching pink sandles.

Bella was definitely gaining confidence over the weeks she had been back with us in Forks and it was good to see her smile almost reaching her eyes, like I remember it used to.

All day I had to sit through lessons waiting for lunch to get to speak to her. I had slipped a note into her locker this morning asking her to meet me out on the field as it was a nice day and because it was hot many people would be outside. I would not want to make her feel uncomfortable by it only being me and her completely alone. I just hoped she got the note and would turn up.

By the time the bell rang to indicate the start of lunch I didn't think I could have taken the excitement much more. I almost sprinted to where I had said to meet and as I turned the corner my smile only increased as I saw her standing their biting her nails.

'_Hello Bella. Sorry to just spring this on you but I think we need to talk' _I did not want to appear excited or overly happy about it as it's the first time we have spoken in years.

'_Erm no that's ok Edward, I agree'_ She looked down at the floor as she spoke. Obviously nervous.

'_Firstly I would like to apologise about yesterday with Tanya. That was wrong what she did and to be quite honest I liked you wearing my shirt, it reminded me of when we was younger' _Now it was my turn to be nervous but when I looked up to gage her reaction she was blushing.

**BPOV**

Wow. I mean I still did like Edward but this was a lot for me to take on board considering it was the first time we had spoken. After a few moments I decided that if he was being honest, I would open up as well.

'_Ok well if today we are going to be honest, I want to say that I enjoyed wearing it. It kind of made me feel safe and like I belonged here'_ Ever since we had been back I felt like although I was happy I couldn't settle in properly. There was always tension in the group and both Edward and I were the causes of it.

'_Right Bella. I want you to shut it for the next couple of minutes ok? Can you do that... for me?_ 'I just nodded to prove to him I could be quite.

'_Ever since I left and then you left things haven't been the same. We were a part of each other's lives and now we have turned what used to be love and friendship into hatred and I don't like it. I need you always Bella even when I tell myself I don't. So it is clear to me now that I have a problem and I don't know what to do about it. Tanya needs to get into her air filled head that I do not want her. You have finally made me strong enough to realise that I do not like what I am doing with my life and that I need to sort it out because I want old Edward back. The Edward that Bella liked and wanted. _

My heart stung as he spoke. His words touched my heart and I felt my eyes start to fill up.

'_Edward you never stopped being my best friend even through the last eleven years or so that we haven't seen each other. I have tried to move on but nobody can take your place. It is like it has been waiting for you to come back and now the hole has been filled. I don't want you to change because I would want you weather you were a tramp on the streets or the Edward you were before. All I want is my best friend and my heart to be put back together.' _It felt nice to finally get out into the open and although both of us were silent it was not awkward and Edward quickly broke it.

'_I'm glad to have Bella back, my little Isabella.' _I didn't know how to reply so I just hugged him so tightly like I never wanted to let go.

Rosalie and Alice walked up behind Edward and eyed me like I had gone crazy. I decided I needed to explain so stepped backwards to stand next to Edward. I still wanted to stay close because we had so much lost time to make up for. I knew the best way to explain it to Alice.

'_EIBA HEAVEAB BAMEY BEASTEB FRIBENADE BACEKAB' _I spoke to her slightly quieter than normal.

'_BELLA I AM SO HAPPY AND YOU SPOKE IN OUR LANGUAGE! YOU DO STILL REMEMBER!' _She squeezed me so tight I thought I would explode. Edward just looked stunned but I knew he would know what I had said, but Rosalie looked like I was an alien.

'_I'm sorry but can somebody explain that to me please?'_ Rosalie looked quite offended that she was left out on that one.

'_Oh sorry Rosie. Bella just said I have my best friend back but she said it in our secret code language that her, Edward and I made up when we was younger. Basically she and Edward have sorted things out!'_ Alice spoke so quickly I wasn't sure Rosalie would keep up.

The next thing I knew Rose launched herself at me hugging me so tight I thought I was going to stop breathing! I could also hear Alice squealing from the side of me and to my other side I heard Edwards's velvety chuckle, a sound I had missed for so long.

The bell rang for class and I knew I had to leave Edward now. As I turned around he was looking at me and I became lost in a pool of emerald green where I could happily stay forever.

**A/N: There you have it guys! There is quite a lot of fluff in there but is anybody as happy as I am? Maybe not but hope you enjoyed it and please review. Also don't forget to look on my profile for links to the outfits for the girls for each chapter.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ok I tried to update as quick as possible for needia13. This is Jasper and Alice again and the song is Beyonce- Halo.**

**APOV**

I never thought the day would come when I could say this. I LOVE MONDAYS. Maybe not all Mondays but I definitely love today. Not only did Edward and Bella make up, Bella speak our code language and the sun came out but I get to go and hang in the park with Jasper. Bella and I had also decided to only use our language through text so Rosalie wasn't left out. The only downside to it all was that we had an assignment to work on.

We both travelled to the park separately because we both had our cars at school. We met up in the car park and I took his hand. I always missed the feel of it being linked with mine when he was away because the spot was cold and not warm like it was now.

We went to sit on a picnic bench so we could at least try and get some work done. The sun was nice and warm on my shoulders and Jasper was just smiling at me from across the table. This was possibly my version of heaven on earth.

After about half an hour of working and chatting with each other about random topics Jasper surprised me. He got up and came to sit next to me, pulling me into his side. This was unusual because he normally had barriers up not letting anybody in too close.

We worked some more sitting like this. I was inhaling his smell and snuggling close to him, taking advantage of this situation as I was not sure when I would get the chance again. I really wanted him to feel safe with me and to trust me but he was worried I would run away screaming when he let me into his past.

'_Jasper, I really want you to be able to trust me and for you to know that I live for the future and don't tend to worry about things that happened in the past'_ I looked up into his eyes and saw several emotions but the strongest was happiness.

'_Alice, love I do trust you with my whole heart and that's why I am here today. I have tried to keep my distance from you but I got tired of running and fighting with myself.' _His answer hit me in the heart and it started to feel all warm. I had never felt so close to somebody other than my family or Bella's family in a long time.

'_Would you explain to me why?'_ I really needed answers if we are going to be spending a lot of time together from now on, which I hoped we would.

'_I will try to put everything in to words but I don't want to sound really cheesy and you need to know that when I was younger my heart was broken bad.' _ As he spoke I couldn't help but laugh at the cheesy bit but sent him a look urging him to continue.

**JPOV**

I knew this time was coming at some point and now I felt ready to tell her the truth. I prepared myself for possibly the longest speech I had ever given.

'_For a long time I have built walls around me trying to push people away. Well now they seem to have fallen down without putting up a fight to let you in. You're like an angel to me and I can always see the light of your halo reminding me why I am here and that I should be happy. It's like you have woken me from a dark life and allowed me to enjoy myself more. I'm taking a risk letting you in but I have promised myself that I am never going to shut you out. I'm always surrounded by you in some way with little things reminding me of you and it's a very comfortable feeling. I can also see that this is making you happy because it is written all over your face.' _

I paused for a moment as she blushed. I wiped away the tears that were forming in her eyes before continuing.

'_Alice you are everything I need and more. You hit me like a ray of sun burning through my darkest night. You are the only one that I want because I have become addicted to the light you are bringing to my every day. I swore that I would never fall again but this is different.'_

I pulled her closer to me. _'Jasper that was beautiful, thank you.'_ She spoke so quietly that I wasn't even sure if I had heard her correctly.

Within five minutes she seemed to have gotten over all the crying and decided she wanted ice cream. That was another thing that I liked about Alice, she never dwelled on anything for too long.

We went to get ice cream and she turned into a little kid. She got ice cream and put it on my nose but when I went to get her back she got up and started running away. I too got up and chased her. When I finally caught up with her I pushed her to the ground and got her back. She pulled out her phone and took a picture of us with ice cream on our noses.

When I looked back over to her she was a lot closer than expected.

**APOV**

We were rolling around in the grass laughing when I turned to him, just inches from his face. He came closer and our lips were soon touching. Our first kiss and it was even better than I had expected.

Afterwards I didn't want things to be awkward between us so I shoved some more ice cream on his nose and laughed. I was having so much fun today just being with Jasper. I completely forgot my real age and let myself go.

His explanation to me earlier was the nicest thing I had heard in a long time and I even admit that I cried. He definitely was letting me in more than anyone and I was so grateful he that he trusted me enough to be able to do this.

My whole afternoon had whizzed by and my time to say goodbye came too soon. As we walked to the cars I couldn't help but feel upset that we had to part and although it was only for the night it felt too long.

Jasper pulled me close into a hug and I never wanted to leave his warm embrace.

**A/N: Sorry that it is another really fluffy chapter but aren't they cute! Anyways hope you enjoyed it and please review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here we go with the next chapter. The song for this one is Pussycat Dolls- When I grow up. This chapter is dedicated to Coolcup but I also send my thanks out to needia13 again for sending me reviews that make me update quicker. **

**EmPOV**

Today everyone as still on a high from winning the game at the weekend but I was even happier because tonight I was chilling out with Rosalie. Well I would be when she decided her house was clean enough for me to see. I told her not to worry because I had been there with Japer and it wasn't sparkling but she said she needed to check out the garden because it was sunny and we would spend most of our time out there.

I had decided to come home after school instead of waiting around aimlessly because I hadn't really had a chance to speak to Bella in a long time.

'_Hey Bella Boo'_ I called out for when I got inside our house and went to find her in the kitchen.

'_Hey Em Bear'_ she giggled as we spoke to each other. We got on so well with each other and I had been known to be quite protective of her.

'_Did you have a good day little one? Why the hell are you cooking you know I'm going to Rose's right?'_ I gave her a confused look.

'_Edwards coming over. We made up today and I decided that we should hang out and make up for some of the lost time. Also you, Rose, Alice and Jasper are all otherwise occupied tonight so we would just be bored on our own otherwise.' _

I was so happy to hear that she and Edward were finally friends again so I pulled her into one of my tight bear hugs.

'_Anyways munchkin, I have to go and shower and get to Rosalie's so have a nice evening'_ I gave her a kiss on the top of her head and wandered off to freshen up.

I jumped in my Jeep and sped to Rosalie's house. It was out in the countryside so I wound down my windows and stared dancing along to the radio. I have a tendency to lose myself and act a like a little kid a lot but hey that's me!

When I finally arrived at the almost mansion I got out my car and stood on her dive way. 'HONEY I'M HOME' I shouted out at the top of my voice. I saw her chuckle from her bedroom window before the door was opened and she was ushering me in.

Although I had been to her house before with Jasper, it amazed me how huge it was. I was not exactly poor but in comparison to our friends our house was not that big. She led me through the house and out to the garden. As she flung back the patio door I had trouble trying to stop my jaw from hitting the floor. It was huge!

'_Wow this is definitely something' _I was still in shock so was pretty sure my voice only came out above a whisper.

'_Did you never come out here before? Well anyways I thought we could chill out by the lake. It's one of my favourite places to relax'_ I simply nodded and followed her as she led me outside.

Once we were settled on the grass I decided I should break the ice and try to learn more about her.

'_You really do amaze me Rose. All the boys at school call you sexy but you don't seem to care. I mean don't get me wrong you are truly stunning but why don't you pay attention to any of them?'_ After the words had slipped from my mouth I all but hit myself for being so blunt.

'_Well I suppose it's because I was waiting for somebody I actually liked'_ She looked down at the grass and started fiddling with a daisy as she spoke.

'_What do you want to do when you leave collage?'_ She looked at me as if I was positively mad for just bringing up a random question but I couldn't help it. I don't think my brain has a filter as I always come out with the first thing I think of.

**RPOV**

He just plain amazed me. He always knew when things were getting tense and could change the mood within a minute. I giggled as I thought of the answer to the question.

'_Now I have a confession. When I was younger I always wanted attention. I always used to put on little fashion shows for my parents and they told me that one day I would make a great model. Now I'm not complaining but don't we all want to be famous? So go ahead and say what you like' _I instantly regretted telling him this but he just chuckled and played with my fingers.

'_I agree with your parents. You would make a great model.' _I blushed at his comment and this was a first for me. Who knew he could be such a charmer? '_I would like to hear more of your story, if you would tell it to me'_

At first I didn't want to but decided that he wasn't likely to judge me on career choices.

'_I have never wanted to be nameless. I wanted everyone to know my name all throughout high school. I wanted to be popular and pretty. When I was younger I would tell everyone that when I grew up I wanted to be famous and a star. I wanted to drive nice cars and be in magazines. I have always wanted to be number one chick whether I was in a club or simply just at school'_ I stopped to see what his reaction was.

Emmett just smiled at me '_You have always been number one chick for me'_ he winked and urged me to carry on.

'_They used to tell me I was silly until last week. I got a call from a modelling agency asking me to go and see them at the end of this week'_ I smiled at the end part remembering how excited I was when I got the call.

'_Hey that's fantastic. Why haven't you told anyone? Bella never mentioned it. _'He looked at me confused so I decided it was time that I explained.

'_I don't mind people talking about me because I have always been a hot topic but I don't want them to judge me. I don't want people to think that I am slutty. I am worried about how Alice and Bella will react. I have never told anyone outside of my family what I have dreamt about for years.'_

Emmett sat up and pulled me closer to him, holding both of my hands in our laps.

'_Rosalie Hale I want you to listen to me. Bella and Alice are your best friends. You have to go for this and live your dream because not many people get the chance and trust me when you become famous you won't be worrying about the people that spoke behind your back'_

I couldn't help but smile as I realised he was right. I loved spending time with him and time flew by so quickly as we goofed about in my garden. He attacked me with tickles, chased me around the garden, tackled me to the floor and threatened to chuck me in the lake. BY the time it was time for him to leave I had a stitch from laughing so hard.

As we stood on my doorstep he kissed me on the cheek and thanked me for a lovely afternoon. We said our goodbyes and he walked down the driveway towards his Jeep.

'_EMMMMMETTTTTTTTTTTTTT'_ I screamed his name and as he turned around I ran at him throwing myself into his arms. He held me tightly and chuckled in my ear. I felt safe in his arms as if he wouldn't let anything in the world harm me.

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy reading it. I also want to say I know it wasn't as fluffy as the others but it still was a bit. I don't know what has put me in this mood? Anyways review please. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: APOLOGIES. I am sorry that I have not updated sooner but I lost my plan for this story and school is getting so stressful! Up until about 5 minutes ago my plan was lost but I found it, did a happy dance and started writing. Anyways moving on I dedicate this chapter to nine8433, torbor10 and kitty98367. The song for this one is Wiley- Wearing My Rolex.**

**BPOV**

I think my life is positively brilliant at the moment. I wouldn't say perfect because I could think of a few improvements but I am definitely learning to enjoy myself more. I think I have been spending too much time with Alice and Rosalie.

Today when we got to school we found out that it was closed for the rest of the week because the air conditioning system was broken. It hardly ever got used because in Forks it rains nearly all the time but the last couple of days had been really sunny.

The news put everyone in high spirits and I decided that I wanted to spend the day shopping. Yes I did say SHOPPING. I also said that I wanted to go out to the club tonight because it would be the first time we went out as a group when Edward and I would actually talk instead of sulking.

So that's the reason why several cans of red bull, 50 stores and a pizza later we are at Rosalie's getting ready. I had even suggested heels tonight as I didn't fall over once the last time.

'_Hold still Bells!'_ Yeah the only problem with my plans is that Rosalie and Alice still took it too far.

'_Look I really appreciate that you are trying to sort me out so I look half decent next to you but that hurts.'_ I sat back and folded my arms over my chest while they continued to tug on my hair and paint my face with makeup.

Alright I admit that was a slight exaggeration because I'm not wearing that much make up but it still feels like torture.

'_You really don't see yourself Bella. You are stunning, maybe even prettier than me and Rose because you have natural beauty'_ Alice was speaking to me like a 5 year old again.

'_Speak for yourself there Alice but I agree babe you are gorgeous and especially tonight'_ Rosalie winked at me before pulling on my hair again.

An hour and a half later we were in Alice's Porsche heading out towards Source Bar. Alice had chosen a dark purple/violet coloured dress and done her make up the same colours. Rosalie had on a little black dress that had a leopard print pattern just on top of her boobs with nude and black heels to match. Although my dress was not quite as revealing as the others I thought it was very short. It was blue, black and orange and on my feet were blue heels. I was quite proud with my own choice. (**A/N: Link to picture on profile)**

We all got out of the car, some more elegant than others and made our way towards our friends.

'_Bella Boo cover up! Ha I'm joking kid you look great! More Alice and Rosie torture?'_ Emmett gave me a hug before turning all his attention towards Rosalie. Of course Alice and Jasper where grinning goofily at each other.

'_You look lovely Bella'_ I was surprised at the cool breathe that blew into my ear as the velvety voice spoke behind me. I turned around to look in to his eyes again waiting to become completely dazzled and lost.

'_Oh...er...than...ks... Edward'_ I managed to stumble out a few words before turning a blushing red colour and looking down at my feet. Why did he have to have this stupid effect on me?

I'm not quite sure how long I had been studying the pavement for before somebody took my hand and led me inside. I looked up to see Rose giggling at me.

'_Pull yourself together girl! Now come on let's dance.'_ I really did not want to dance with Rosalie because she could go for probably an hour straight and I was not really trained in killer footwear. Thankfully after about the 5th song I had started to relax and enjoy myself. Alice had joined us in the middle of the dance floor whilst the boys sat in the booth.

About a million songs later I was finally saved by the boys calling us over to get our drinks. I plonked down on the seat next to Edward and Jasper.

'_This is the last time I wear shoes like this. Seriously why did you not stop me from this crazy idea?' _I leant around Jasper to talk to Alice.

'_Bella because they were the best choice you made and they look great with what your wearing. If you refuse to wear them ever again I will super glue them to your feet'_ I sat back and decided not to argue as Alice probably wasn't joking.

**EPOV**

Poor Bella being tortured by my pixie sister and insanely unsafe footwear. However I must admit she did look good. I would have to ask her to wear blue again.

I also felt sorry for my two best mates who were being towed away to the dance floor. I was glad to get some alone time with Bella though because I had a lot of making up to do with her.

Yesterday I had been to see Tanya and told her to get it into her brain that me and her would never work and never was and never would be together.

'_I'm glad we made up B it never was the same not having you around'_ I pulled her closer to me as I began my quest to start a fresh and bring back the old Edward Cullen.

'_Erm me too Edward. But can I ask why I am getting death glares from the little crew over there?'_ She looked up at me as if to question my sanity but I just had to laugh.

'_I told Tanya to get over herself yesterday'_ I shrugged it off as if it was no big deal but Bella sat up straight to stare at me with a blank expression.

'_Why in the world would you do that when you two are meant to have been together for so long? I sometimes do not get you at all'_ Great so Bella had heard that we were supposedly together. This was getting harder than I thought.

'_I never was with her it was just kind of assumed. I also want to get rid of the pathetic person who I have made of myself. I'm tired of throwing my life away but I have only just realised it since I have had an aim in life and something to work for'_ I closed my eyes and waited for Bella's reaction. There was an awkward silence before she was hugging me.

'_Don't you ever talk like that again Mr Cullen. You are a lovely person and I know you are the same Edward deep down you have just grown up and buried him in alcohol'_

It was at this moment in time that I wished I knew what to do. Normally I would be drinking and dancing with another random girl whose name I probably didn't know.

'_Bella. You now when I went away and you gave me your chain'_ I pulled my wrist onto the table to show her. She nodded. _'Well I see that you still where your locket'_ I paused to open it up and reveal the picture of me and her. It was taken along time ago when we were on the beach. She was on my back and both of us were grinning from ear to ear.

I looked at her pained expression and realised what I was doing was the best idea I had ever had. _'It holds all of our old memories but it also holds the pain of when we were separated. I would like you to keep it however I also want to give you something to remind you that I am here for you. I always have been and I always will be'_

I reached into my pocket and pulled out three silver rings. On each of them a word was engraved. One said friendship, the next said love and the last one loyalty.

'_I don't expect you to where them all at the same time but it's a way of remembering our good memories from now on'_

Bella was silent for a moment. '_Edward, there lovely. Thank you for everything but most of all thank you for being here'_ She was almost whispering and her eyes were filling up. I just pulled her into my lap and pulled her head to my chest.

I was promising my world to her. I needed to know she was safe and happy. It was the least I could do for the love of my life.

**A/N: So there you have it. Again sorry for it taking so long but I hope you enjoyed it. The next one will not take as long to do hopefully as I am keeping my plan very safe now! Link to the rings are on my profile. Review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter however I wouldn't know because nobody really seems to be reviewing. Hope you like this one and the song is Kelly Clarkson- My Life Would Suck Without You. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE SONGS I USE.  
**

**APOV**

My head hurts. I am tired. I am angry and I am still in my pyjamas.

I had too much alcohol last night, not enough sleep and an argument with Jasper.

We were all having a really good time but when I was dancing with Jasper I went to kiss him. Now normally this wouldn't be a problem but he told me not too. Yeah I was confused too! He said that he didn't want us to go public yet. Was he ashamed of me? Basically I was so angry that I grabbed Rose and Bella and stormed out. He was shouting at me and I was shouting back, I think a lot of things were said that shouldn't.

Bella was also angry with me because she was having a good time out with Edward and I made her drive because she hadn't had any alcohol. Rose was pissed off because she was with Emmett. I was in the shittest of shit moods in the history of shit moods. So when we made it back to Rosalie's house I all but flew into bed.

So that's why I am not grovelling with Rose and Bella to make them forgive me and drinking way to much coffee than I should be allowed.

It was about 10:30 when the girls finally forgave me so I finally decided I should get home and drop Bella off on the way.

'_Bella, I am so sorry for ruining your evening too but you know you still haven't told me why it was so amazing'_ The silence in the car was getting too much for me to handle.

'_Well Edward gave me a present'_ She reached down into her bag to pull out two identical rings to the one she had on. The two in her hand read 'Friendship' and 'Love' whilst the one on her finger said 'Loyalty'.

'_He told me to wear one at all times so it feels like he is with me. He also said that my locket contained bad memories as well as good ones so we were starting a fresh with these. I will change rings throughout the day depending on my mood'_ I was so happy for Bella. Her moving back seemed to be doing so much for her.

'_That's so nice Bella. I'm glad you came back but I think Edward might be happiest of us all'_ I chuckled as I pulled into her driveway.

'_See you later Alice. Good Luck with the Jasper stuff'_ I waved back to her whilst she hopped out the car. Well now it's time to head home and decide what to do to work out this mess.

'_Urgh_' I groaned internally. I was going to have the face the storm sooner than I expected because sitting on my door step was Jasper Hale. I still wasn't in the best of moods so he may be in for getting a harder time than expected.

'_I guess this means you're sorry because you're standing on my doorstep'_ I called out to him from the car as I unloaded my bags. He just nodded nervously as he stared at his feet.

**JPOV**

What a mess. What an absolute stupid pointless mess. She was in a bad mood too, I knew I should have waited until later to talk to her.

'_I guess this means you take back all you said before'_ Her voice was closer now as she put all her stuff inside and turned to face me, leaning on the door frame.

'_To be honest with you Alice I can't remember much that I said. I should never drink like that again'_ Yeah I was definitely suffering with the consequences. Hangover and angry girlfriend.

'_How about I remind you? Like how much you wanted anyone but me. Ringing any bells? Or when you said you'd never come back. Well here you are again!'_ .. I actually said them things to her. She was waving her hands at me to indicate that I was in fact here. If it wasn't such a serious situation, I would probably be laughing.

'_Alice, that's because we belong together. Forever united somehow. You are like another piece of me and honestly, my life would suck without you'_ I hoped this wasn't the end of one of the best things that ever happened to me.

I saw a small smile form on her lips and a sudden rush of hope bubbled inside of me.

'_Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye. Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight. I know that I have issues but you're pretty messed up too! Either way I have found out that I am nothing without you'_ She looked up at me with puppy dog eyes that she knew I couldn't resist.

Not sure how to reply I just hugged her close to my body, never wanting to be apart again or spending another night like last night.

'_I really shouldn't miss you but I cannot let you go Alice Cullen'_ I whispered in her ear and felt her pull me closer. It was time to tell her about her surprise.

'_As a way of making up to you what happened last night, I am throwing a party. It's going to be at your house, your parents and Edward already agreed, and it is fancy dress. It will be our first public time together' _I pulled back to gauge her reaction.

'_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! Jasper it is perfect come in sit down we have to discuss costumes and decorations and everything'_ well I think she was happy by the way she flung me through the door, shoved me on the couch and jumped on my lap.

Nearly three hours later I was finally allowed to leave. It had been decided that I was going to be a pirate, Alice a cat and that she would go shopping for everyone else's costumes later while I had to drive round and invite everyone and pick up food and drink supplies. We were in for one crazy night!

**A/N: I'm sorry its short but the party will in the next chapter with Emmett and Rosalie. I will update when I get the chance so enjoy and review please. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I am sorry that it has taken so long to update recently but my exams are here and I haven't studied like at all. Anyways hope you enjoy this and please review. The song is Part Six- I Love Your Smile and this chapter is for .**

**RPOV**

How many times do I have to warn my brother that the words Alice and party should never be used together? Well thanks to him I am being forced to go to a stupid party so they can confess their undying love for each other. In other words Jasper is sucking up to her.

Just to add to this disaster of a day, its fancy dress. Alice had been out shopping to get costumes and Bella and I had been dragged to her house to get ready.

'_Lighten up guys, it will be great! And I am sure you will love your costumes'_ She might think that but I was sure I would soon disagree with who I thought was my best friend.

'_Right whatever let's get this over with' _I stuck my hand out towards Alice motioning for her to give me my outfit.

To my surprise it was not THAT bad. It was a superman outfit but the 'S' had been replaced with an 'H'.

'_I'm guessing the 'H' is for Hale?'_ Bella asked Alice.

'_Nope hottie'_ Alice winked in my direction as she spoke. I like the way she thinks.

It didn't take us that long to get ready once we had forced Bella into her golden warrior costume. Let's just say it was very short. Although tonight might be one of the worst parties ever I was assured that we could leave fairly early. My phone buzzed in my pocket.

_**Hey Rosie!**_

_**Hope you're being dragged to this party tonight too! I will be the one in green (incredible hulk) just to warn you Edwards costume is hilarious thanks to Alice!**_

_**Love Em x**_

I had to laugh at the last part; seriously I knew somebody would get an awful costume. Maybe tonight was looking up.

As soon as Emmett walked through the door I literally jumped on him. I was so excited to tell him my news I needed to get to him first. I pushed my way through the crowd and flung my legs around his waist.

'_Hey gorgeous! Someone's excited to see me'_ He chuckled while I stepped down and smoothed my outfit out.

'_Sorry I just have something to tell you. Your costume is amazing but I didn't think you would actually paint yourself green'_ Emmett was topless and his chest and arms and pretty much any bare skin was green. The only clothes he was wearing were ripped denim cut offs.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the drink table. It was quieter there and we would actually be able to talk without screaming in each other's ears.

**EmPOV**

I pulled her down on my lap so she could talk to me. She was so excited she could hardly sit still.

'_Come on babe tell me what's up!'_ I looked into her eyes trying to give her what I hoped to be a pleading look.

'_Ok right well you know I told you about my dream about being a model well I went to an agency early this morning before all this party stuff happened and they have called me back to audition again because they told me I was great!' _She was talking so fast it took me a while to catch up and register what was coming out of her mouth but when I finally did I was so happy I pulled her into my chest.

'_Rose that is amazing. What did I tell you! You're better than great and if they hadn't seen that then they needed their eyes testing'_ I sat with my arms around her.

'_Thank you Em. I owe you a lot.'_ She squeezed my hand and I saw her breath taking smile form on her lips that made her eyes sparkle.

'_I want to speak to you about something but not here'_ I grabbed her hand and led her outside. Edwards's garden had always fascinated me. It was so big and relaxing and of course perfect because of Esme. I pulled her across the stepping stones that went across the pond into a little private section. It had a log fire that was lit and a bench. The only light was from small lamps that were lined up just underneath the trees and the flames from the fire.

'_Rosalie Hale, When I first saw you I couldn't believe my eyes. You looked so unbelievable and incredible that I knew right then that I needed to be near to you. I love your smile and your sexy attitude and I can't deny the fact that just seeing you is enough to drive me wild. You are perfect from head to toe in my eyes and _I_ want you to know that you're going to be able to trust me with anything'_ I stopped to look into her eyes. She simply nodded for me to carry on and bit on her bottom lip.

'_I can never spend enough time with you and I am never going to give up on this, us'_ I motioned between us with my hand. _'This has all happened so fast but I want to know what it would take to make you mine'_ I took a breath before taking her hand. '_I want to know if you would be my girlfriend.'_

'_Emmett Swan. They were the nicest things I have ever heard. I'm far from perfect but I forget to care when I am around you. You wouldn't need anything to make me yours because I already am'_ As she spoke she leant her head on my chest.

I was so happy right now in my own kind of utopia that I had to contain myself from happy dancing as it would definitely ruin the mood. I simply wrapped my arms around her and leant down to whisper in her ear.

'_I will take that as a yes'_

**A/N: There you have it, the loving side of Emmett. I was wondering if anybody would make like a cover or something for this story. It can be a YouTube video or a graphic cover anything would be great! Can you send me your ideas or something as I would really appreciate it and then we can discuss what you would want in return? I will be happy to answer questions that could help. Anyways hope you enjoyed it, review and I will try and update as soon as possible. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: OK. I want to thank the people that regularly review or send me messages that make me want to right. I also want to say thank you to people who read it. Enjoy this chapter. The song is Akon-Beautiful.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the songs I use.**

**BPOV**

Well tonight was definitely...interesting could be one way of describing it. A lot of people had turned up and all had made a real effort with their costumes.

I was growing on my costume. Jasper looked the most normal out of the boys, he was a pirate. Emmett had gone a bit over the top but that was what he was like really so it suited him. Edward on the other hand was one of the funniest things. Every time I saw him I would have to try and hide my giggles.

He was dressed as a Hula Man with a grass skirt and garland around his next. To be honest it did not look as bad on him as it would on anybody else but I felt sorry for him as he drew the short straw and got Alice's bad outfit.

Jasper and Alice had both given loving speeches about each other and how they were perfect and if I hadn't agreed that they looked good together I probably would have been sick about how cheesy it was. Rosalie and Emmett were together and I was glad my brother had found someone he truly deserved. Apparently it was very romantic and I was sure Rose would fill us in later.

I had been able to see Jacob tonight. I was expecting it to be a bit awkward at first but he had such a fun loving nature we were soon as comfortable with each other like I remember it being. He had come dressed as a wolf and all his friends were part of the same pack. If I didn't know that they were some of the nicest people ever I would have been scared. The other guests were keeping their distance from the boisterous boys.

We were downstairs cleaning up after everyone had left. It was about 12:30 but I was feeling surprisingly energised. Alice suggested that we went to get more comfortable so we could watch movies. We were staying at her house tonight as it was quite late and she wasn't sure if we were going to be drinking or not.

When we reached her room I was glad to be able to finally get my knee length gold boots off. They worked well with the outfit but my feet were in agony. I slipped on my sweats, pink crop top and pink leg warmers and grey cardigan so I felt more comfortable.

Alice had on a tiny pair of pink shorts, a white tank top and her bunny slippers. Rosalie was wearing a yellow pull over and knee length socks. Although I was comfortable I wished I was confident enough to wear clothes like them too. I mean yes my belly was on show but I also had a cardigan on.

I was just coming out of Alice's en suite bathroom when two pillows literally attacked me. I turned around and noticed my two best friends standing there with mischievous grins on their faces. I knew what this meant. PILLOW FIGHT!

We were running around the room hitting each other and squealing. I was laughing so hard and screaming that my sides were starting to hurt. We all collapsed onto the bean bags in the corner, exhausted from out little game.

I was just recovering when there was a knock at the door. Luckily Alice hopped up to get it.

'_Erm hey is Bella there? _

'_Yeah she is. Hang on'_ Alice replied.

I didn't wait for her to call me, instead I got up to go and see who it was. When I looked round the door and saw Edward I went from confused to baffled. What the hell did he want?

'_Hey B, I was wondering if you would come out to the back with me for a bit?'_ Well this was definitely not normal but it would be nice to get out in the open.

**EPOV**

I wasn't feeling right at all. All night I was watching Bella. When she was being taunted by Mike and Tyler I felt angry but when she was laughing with Jacob I felt jealous. Emmett had come in with Rosalie and told me that they were finally together. I was happy for them but I felt unwanted. What the hell was wrong with me? I could have had any girl I wanted to but I wanted to be with Bella right now, so I was relieved she agreed to step outside with me.

I don't know what it is about Bella but she made me feel as if someone needed me. But Bella didn't need me, she just wanted me around.

That's it. I want Bella. I want Bella Swan.

I led her up the garden towards the bench swing. I had my hand on the small of her back making sure she didn't fall. Well really I just liked being able to have contact with her but she wouldn't know that.

When we sat down I turned to face her, I couldn't help but look into her eyes.

'_What are you smiling for Mr?'_ I didn't even realise I was until Bella pointed out.

'_Your eyes_'Bloody hell Edward why are you so damn stupid. Think before you speak!

'_What my muddy puddle eyes. Yeah of course'_ She rolled her eyes before shaking her head.

'_Your eyes are not muddy, if they were I wouldn't hate mud as much as I do'_ She giggled at my comment. A sound I loved to hear.

'_You can talk the person who has the emerald green, piercing eyes who likes to dazzle people'_ Bella blushed at her comment and looked down to her lap.

'_Do I dazzle you?' _I quirked an eyebrow at her.

'_Frequently'_ Her reply was so simple but it made the insides of me jump around.

'_B, you are so beautiful that I normally run out of words when I first see you'_ Why the hell did she think so low of herself?

'_Edward please. You have to say that you're my best friend'_ How I wished I could reply with something like I would say it anyway or I would like to be more.

'_I want you to know that I am never going to leave you. It hurt too much last time. I also want to have time to show you that I love you.'_ There I said it, out loud. Bella didn't reply she just gawked at me like I was mental so I carried on.

'_When I saw you dancing in the club I was amazed how talented you are. I should have known though that you were because of the times when we were younger. I let important memories slip away and I regret it now, more than anything. You always seem to brighten my day Bella, even when I think it isn't possible. I never want to see you cry Bella not unless I am there to wipe away the tears and kill the bastard that made you cry. You are out of this world but I know that me and you being together won't be able to happen. Not unless you too fell the same. I do not want to ruin our friendship one bit.'_ I stopped talking hoping she had got my point and had thought up an answer.

A small smile formed on her lips before she spoke. '_Edward we spend pretty much every waking minute together that we can. It wouldn't be awkward and I'm willing to try new things'_

She leaned forward and our lips met. Every cell in my body was woken by the electricity she was causing to be sent through me.

**A/N: There you go guys. I tried to make it as fluffy as possible because Edward needs to follow the example set by the other two. Hope I did this chapter justice. Please review and get back to me if you have thought about making a cover or trailer for this story, Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey on with the next chapter. Song for this one is Shayne Ward- No you hang up. This chapter is dedicated to ChristinaHale. **

**I do not own Twilight or any of the songs I use.**

**APOV**

What a crazy week. Since the party last week I don't think I really have had time to stop and breathe. School work is taking over all of our lives so we haven't seen much of each other. They boys also have a big football game to prepare for so they haven't been around much.

I have of course seen Rosalie and Bella a lot because they are in some of my classes and we have 'study' sessions with each other. I do not think I would have made it to today without them.

Bella has managed to have time to see Edward as well which is weird, I mean I know there best mates but he hasn't even seen me and I'm his bloody sister!

I miss Jasper. He constantly apologies for being so busy but so am I so it's a two way let down really. We have started this really cool thing though where he calls me in the evenings and we talk about our days. It really makes me chill out which is unusual but he is always so calm so it kind of rubs off on me.

It is now Thursday night and I still have a mountain of homework to do but somehow everybody else is done. Rosalie and Bella have offered to come over and hang out for a bit but the boys get to go out which I do not think is fair at all.

*Ring Ring*

My phone made me scream out loud before I noticed that it was Jasper. I had to run and pick it up because I had launched it across my room.

'_Hello'_ I answered out of breath.

'_Alice? You ok?'_ I could hear him trying not to laugh as he imagined the little scene that happened before I picked up the phone.

(_Alice __**Jasper)**_

'_Yeah I'm cool, just did the usual and threw my phone again. I will never get use to his thing!'_

'_**Seriously maybe you should just have it on a quite setting or something. I'm sure your phone is going to break one of these days'**_

'_I hope not. How would I speak to you?'_ I panicked.

'_**Don't worry babe. Now are you going to tell me about your plans for tonight?'**_

'_Yes I was just waiting to get your attention but if you're ready now I will start?'_

'_**You had my attention at hello'**_

'_Aww that's nice. Anyways it totally is not fair that you and the boys get to do out when I still have so much to do. I mean yes I know it's my fault that I went shopping earlier meaning it put me behind but I had, had enough of staring at the same four walls!'_

'_**Chill out a bit. You know I won't have as much fun as I would with you but at least you have Bella and Rosie coming over'**_

'_Just promise me that you won't forget about me when you're out and kiss the face of some slut'_

'_**Alice a lot of girls are sexy but you know how to use it. I mean you have kept me on the phone all night before.'**_

'_True. Anyways you better get going I can hear Emmett raiding your cupboards'_

'_**Yeah might want to save my food.'**_

*SILENCE*

'_**Alice, your hanging up first. I did it last night.'**_

**JPOV**

This was so unfair. She always made me put the phone down on her. She had this tone of voice and it was all sweet and I can just imagine her pout and the puppy dog eyes.

'_Japer I don't think I can though.'_

'_**Guys look its Emmett here. Your all sweet and stuff but if one of you doesn't hang up I will do it for you'**_

'_**GET OFF THE OTHER LINE NOW OR I WILL KILL YOU!'**_Seriously now that Emmett had Rosalie I thought he would have understood things like this. I was wrong.

'_Go on Japer, go and have a nice evening. You hang up now. Bye – Love you'_

'_**Love you. And no you hang up!'**_

'_I am not arguing over this. Either you do it or I am calling Emmett.'_

'_**Fine, have a nice evening babe'**_

Why do I let her do that to me? I trudged my way downstairs to find the boys lying on my sofas. At least they weren't in the kitchen. My house was old and it could not take having them two demolish it.

'_Mate you are so whipped'_ I looked around to notice Emmett shaking is head in agreement with Edwards comment.

'_Well it's alright for Mr Cullen boy god of all girls'_ It was true he could have any girl. Going out with him meant that not one girl would notice you. Maybe that explains why I ended up dating his sister because she was one of the only people who couldn't fall for him. Then again I'm glad she chose me.

'_Jasper dude, you just had an argument over who should hang up the phone. How old are we?'_ Emmett was now pulling his sarcastic face at me. I don't think he ever hit puberty.

'_Enough talk about me and my girlfriend, let's go before I have to ring her again'_ With that I lead them out of the house and in to Edwards Volvo.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this one; it is kind of just a filler. Just to let you know that Edward and Bella haven't told anybody yet because there not sure how it will work out but it will be happening soon. Review please and don't forget to check out my website (link on profile) it has links to outfits for the girls on each chapter and also I am planning on adding their houses. Thanks! **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I apologise a million times for how late this chapter is. I promise you I was thinking about it all week but school is just taking over everything. I am also involved in some new bebo competition with my friend so too much stuff to do and no time! Anyways hope you like this one and it's dedicated to Raelei99****. ****The song is Jordin Sparks- No Air.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the songs I use.**

**RPOV**

Hair, makeup, clothes, shoes. Check. Looking at my reflection in the mirror as I get ready for school on another day seems to be all I have time for these days. My week has been nearly almost Emmettless. Not good at all.

That's why I am planning to finally get just him and me together at lunch. It will hardly be private but it is better than nothing. I admit I am missing the goof ball.

I am also up half an hour earlier so I can get to school and tell him of my arrangements. The things I do for this lad.

I got into my Ferrari and turned the dial until I found my favourite radio station, turned up the volume and put the roof down to let the sun in. The weather had been surprisingly good recently and today looked to be following suit. Now I am set and on my daily journey to school.

Pulling into the car park in my normal spot with the usual boys turning around to first examine my car then me. This school definitely wasn't one of change. Everybody kept to the same routine meaning the days were far from exciting.

I set my books down on the boot and sat on it. Might as well catch a few rays whilst I wait.

It couldn't have even been five minutes until the monstrous jeep of his revved into the car park. Emmett drove very fast even though his car could demolish anything that was in its way. I started to gather up my things and make my way over to greet him.

I stopped in my tracks when I saw a very long pair of fake tanned legs jump out. Who the fuck was that and why the hell was that bitch in my boy's car!

One of my weaknesses is my inability to contain my anger. Therefore I was about to storm over and give the plastic a piece of my mind when Em came round to meet her and hugged her. Now she had her filthy hands all over him.

As if this wasn't enough she then got into the driver's seat and took off. Fuck telling him I wanted to sit with him at lunch he could find out through text. He has A LOT of explaining to do.

I stormed off to my first class. My best friend and brother were in it which meant I would have to stop myself from vomiting at them. Why was everybody so loved up these days!

I threw my stuff on my desk and slumped back into my chair. I then pulled out my phone and messaged Em.

**-Em**

**Meet me at the corner table at lunch. I want to speak to you, haven't seen you all week.**

**-Rosie :)**

'_Jeez babe what's up with you this morning?'_ I was not in the mood for Alice's analysis on the whole pissed up situation so I just sent her a death glare which I hoped was enough warning for her to back off.

**EmPOV**

WOW today was hot. I had all the windows down in my jeep and was seriously debating whether the school would mind if I walked round topless?

My phone buzzed in my pocket.

**-Em**

**Meet me at the corner table at lunch. I want to speak to you, haven't seen you all week.**

**-Rosie :)**

I missed my girl all week. Lunch time would hopefully mean we could discuss plans for this upcoming weekend. Don't get me wrong I love the guys but there is only so much time you can spend playing video games and restraining yourself from not breaking the television.

The day seemed to pass quite quickly as I was anxious to see her face. I walked past Jasper in the corridor on the way to the cafeteria.

'_I would watch out for Rose today she seems pissed at something'_ Oh good god. I was just hoping it wasn't me because I didn't want my head ripped off. I would miss it.

I saw her sitting where she had told me to meet her filing her nails or some shit. I walked up behind her and kissed the top of her head.

'_How are you sugar? Missed ya this week.'_ I sat down next to her moving myself close to where she was sitting.

'_Yeah yeah me too. Where is Barbie?'_ She looked round the rest of the cafe before setting her eyes back on me.

'_I am sorry but who is Barbie?'_ How old did she think we were, I mean I gave up Barbie's ages ago? Maybe she was referring to Bella who was Alice's life size version of a Barbie, but weren't we meant to be having alone time together?

'_The fake tanned bitch I saw you getting close to this morning before lending her your car!'_ I couldn't help but laugh at this. I now realise why she was in a foul mood.

'_This is not something to laugh at Emmett Swan. Do you really find me that funny? Maybe I'm not good enough anymore...'_

I had to cut her off. She didn't realise how much of an idiot she sounded.

'_Rosalie babe. Do you not believe anything that I have ever told you? My whole world revolves you.'_

'_Then who was the slag of the month?'_

'_My cousin Lauren. She has come to stay with us for a week and needed to borrow my car. Of course I didn't want her too but when Charlie started on me I decided I would rather do that than face being shot by my father'_

'_THANK MY MAKEUP. I have been so panicked all morning.'_ She flung her arms around me and I felt myself being able to breathe again. I was so glad I was able to make her understand. No slutty Barbie was better than my Rosalie.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Review please.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: To make up for the total mess of the last chapter, which I am very sorry about, I have written an extra long chapter. I hope you enjoy it because it took a while but its making up for the disaster of the previously rushed chapter. The song for this is Disco Lights- Ultrabeat vs. Darren Styles and is dedicated to CfaithSweetie. **

**I do not own Twilight or any of the songs I use.**

**APOV**

How can I be this hyper in at 6 in the morning? People ask me this question every day of my life. I don't really know myself but I have a feeling that it is because today we are having a group clubbing night.

It was great; I could see Jazzy and my friends after one hell of a hard week. I think we were all in desperate need of letting loose.

So the weekend was here and I was up at six. Yes I am crazy! And also naturally buzzing without any help from caffeine. I had so much to plan though, like outfits and night arrangements. I was planning on staying out until the early hours of the morning so had to convince the parents. It would be easy though, us Cullen's are known to be quite charmers.

I decided the first thing I should do was get ready for the day. I showered and put on a simple outfit of jeans and a top. I also added a cardigan as it wasn't that warm, a belt and some bangles. I was never one to look plain.

By the time it was half seven I realised that the adults should be up. I went down stairs and found my dad reading the daily newspaper.

'_Hey my little cherub. What are your plans for tonight?'_ My dad always treated me as though I was still five but I like the close relationship we shared so I snuggled into his side.

'_I was planning on going out with my friends as it has been a hard week at school. I hope you don't mind if we come back a bit late, and I might stay at a friends'_ I sent them my pout then added a smile.

My dad instantly gave in as he nodded and my mum chuckled at how quickly he had caved.

'_Sure honey, that is fine but make sure you are safe and sleep in an actual bed'_ I gave her a quick hug before grabbing my purse and phone and shoved them in my bag. One down, two more to go.

I knew that Charlie and Renee would be just as easy as my parents because they have always been part of my life. I kind of consider them as second parents.

As I pulled up to the house Renee was collecting the junk mail. She flicked through it before shoving it in the bin and turning to welcome me.

'_Alice, darling!'_ She hugged me and guided me inside.

'_I hope you're not here to see one of the two lazy children I have. They still snoring their heads off, or talking in Bella's case.'_ She laughed at her own comment and I couldn't help but smile as the comfortable feel of the Swan house filled me. God I had missed this.

'_Hey Ali, How is my little one this morning?'_ I had to admit Charlie had a soft spot for me. I am not sure why but he was always there to look out for me. It was nice as he was such a lovely person.

'_I am good thank you, Just here to check with you guys if it's alright if Em and Bells come out with us tonight'_ I secretly crossed my fingers hoping that they agreed.

'_Sure Alice. You guys don't see enough of each other! I guess you won't be back early, I know what you kids are like!'_ Trust Charlie to agree. He sent me a wink his way and I beamed back.

'_That sounds fun but make sure you all look after each other and Bella doesn't break anything'_ I loved Renee to pieces but sometimes she needed to trust me.

'_I will. Thank you both and by the way we might end up staying at somebody's house but I will get them to call in the morning so you know they are safe'_

I gave them a hug before skipping back out to my Porsche. Two down and only one more to go.  __________________________________________________________________________________

As expected the Hale parents were a bit more reluctant. At first Mrs Hale worried about the tidiness of the house, then that her children weren't up and then that something bad had happened. Once she had settled down and let me explain she seemed to lighten up a bit.

After promising not to let them do anything stupid and to make them ring in the morning, they agreed. They had a lot of previous experience with Japer and Rosalie getting themselves in to trouble but realised they were coming out of that phase.

I pulled out my phone and sent everybody a message letting them know of my arrangements.

**Morning Guys!**

**Don't complain if this wakes you up because we are going out tonight. All of us and nobody is dropping out. I have cleared it with your parents so that is not an excuse (Are you listening Bells). **

**Anyways meet at the club at about 7:30 and arrange lifts with people. I think we should take three cars, just in case? I can't do everything but Rosalie and Bella I am buying your outfits. I will drop them round later. **

**Love You All!**

**Alice x**

I was on my way to the mall hoping to get there early and miss the rush. I could feel the excitement building in me as I pulled in the car park. I loved to shop and it was well known by all my friends.

I pulled out my bag and strolled to the first shop. I soon began planning outfits in my head and scanning through racks. Unlike Bella I did not get bored and unlike Rosalie I could last for ages. I would have to get shoes and accessories as well because we all needed to look gorgeous tonight.

It wasn't long before I found both mine and Rose's outfit. I found it easy shopping for her and of course myself. I had picked out a pair of high waisted black shorts with a plain white tank top and striped Armani waist coat for myself and then found some black wedge heels.

For Rosalie I picked a white dress with a silver and gold sparkling pattern down the sides. Matched it up with accessories and shoes and was now just hunting for something Bella would wear. She could be so hard at times. Especially when trying to find something she would agree to be seen out in.

I ended up getting her a white dress with a layered bottom and a brown belt to match the gladiator style heels I had got to go with it. It was just right for her.

**EmPOV**

I woke up to Bella having a little rant at our parents. I rolled over to look at the time, it was only eight! Why on earth did people insist on waking up at such insane hours on a Saturday? I was about to go back to sleep when I saw a message on my phone from Alice. As I read it the reason for Bella's bad mood became clear. Alice was planning her outfit for a night out.

I love my little sister to pieces don't get me wrong but she needs to learn to live a little. She is so shy and known for being a complete klutz but with a confidence boost she is a real character.

Literally heaving myself out of bed, I thumped downstairs declaring that I needed pancakes. My parents never understood how I could eat so much but I was hardly on the small size. I was always playing sport as well so I needed energy. Well that's my excuse anyway.

Bella plonked herself down on the stool next to me placing her head in her hands.

'_Kill me now bro. I can't take this Alice torture!'_ I chuckled at her over exaggeration.

'_Lighten up Izzie! Come on it will be fun to chill with us lot right?' _I saw her roll her eyes as I called her Izzie. She hated it and that's why she chose to go with Bella. However we always call each other stupid nicknames.

'_Well alright then Big T if we are insisting on calling each other kids names I am off upstairs. I need to shower before the little monster gets here'_ I ruffled her hair as she stood up and gave me a hug.

I must admit we were very close; yeah we did fight but not often. I looked out for her and she was always there for me. We also acted like friends a lot which is good seeming as we share the same friends.

I decided to call up Jasper. Edward wouldn't be awake yet despite his sister being over active, Edward hated being woken up.

'_Hey Jaz man! Yeah heard your girl has us going out tonight? Do you want to come over and we can lounge about before picking up the girls.'_

'_Yeah that's cool. But I am not ringing Edward. You should, he can't take you down as easily' _I laughed at his comment. Jasper played sport but was the smallest of us three. He was very clever with his movements and dodging the opposition. I just knocked them all out the way.

After hanging up the phone and agreeing to see him just after lunch I made my way to the shower. I should give Edward some more time to wake up then he is less likely to kill me.

I was probably in the shower for fifteen minutes before I decided I would shrivel up if I stayed in there any longer. I mean sure Rose likes me clean but I'm not sure about the wrinkly side.

I wrapped a towel around my waist and went to get the phone.

'_RISE AND SHINE BEAUTIFUL'_ I called down the phone when Edward picked up. I could hear him groan as he heard my voice down the phone.

'_If it isn't my sister squealing about something it's you man. Seriously can I not get any sleep?'_ Seriously for a bloke he moans an awful lot.

'_You have had time to sleep all night, now get up and get ready. You're coming to mine at lunchtime and were going to chill out before tonight'_ I gave Edward the instructions hoping he was still listening and hadn't fallen back to sleep.

Our phone call ended with a grunt from the other end and some small sounds of movement. He definitely was not a morning person. __________________________________________________________________________________

Just after midday I made myself some lunch and some extras just in case the others hadn't eaten. I slumped down on the sofa and switched the game on.

'_Emmett honey, I'm off out to meet the girls. Your dad got called into work and remember Bella is upstairs'_ My mum shouted at me from the kitchen.

'_Ok. LOVE YOU'_ I heard the door close and I spread out getting comfortable.

About five minutes later Jasper came in through the patio doors we leave open when the weather is nice.

'_Alright mate, how is it all going? The weather is looking good.' _Jasper came over to greet me.

I gave him a manly hug before returning to the sofa. '_Getting nicer as the day goes on.'_ I smiled to myself. I liked the sun.

'_Rosalie is going to have some fun when Alice arrives at her house and she isn't even awake yet'_ Well at least somebody got some sleep.

I was about to reply when Edward came in. He was shaking his head as his hair was dripping; I guessed he had just got out of the shower.

He walked over to the fridge and threw us all a drink before collecting one of the sandwiches I had made. I loved how he was so comfortable in our house.

We had been watching the game for about half an hour when I heard small footsteps walk down the stairs. I looked behind to see Bella with her hair tied up in a messy looking bun with her sweat pants and dressing gown on.

I had to chuckle as she was completely oblivious to us sitting there. She has her iPod in and was dancing to whatever was on. She was a really good dancer but if I didn't stop her soon she would be mad when she realised she had an audience.

She began making a sandwich and I walked over gently tapping her on the shoulder. She turned around to face me taking one ear bud out.

'_Yo whats up Big T?'_ She looked at me like I had idiot tattooed across my forehead.

'_Izzie we have company and I don't think they want to see you half naked dancing around the kitchen nor do you want them watching'_ She looked around me and took in our two friends lying on the floor. She looked back at me blushing before climbing back up the stairs. I waited until she got to the top before I heard her turn around and start back down. She had forgotten her sandwich.

**RPOV**

I woke up to the sunlight burning my eyes. What time was it? .MAKEUP. It was almost one! I looked at my phone to see two messages from Alice. The first one told me about the plans for tonight and the second one told me I had fifteen minutes before I had to be at her house.

I ran and jumped into the shower. If Bella had done that stunt I am sure you would have probably slipped and cracked her head open. I washed my hair and quickly towelled it off. I would have to sort it out later.

I quickly slipped on some baggy black shorts and a red top. I threw some stuff I would need in my bag and slipped on some shoes. I grabbed a breakfast bar to eat as I walked out to the car. I made sure the roof of my Ferrari was up as I did not want people seeing my hair like this.

I drove through the country lanes hoping that there was nobody about to catch me speeding. When I pulled up to Alice's I noticed Bella just getting out of her truck. She was in a white shirt with patterned leggings. I laughed as I noticed the coffee cup in her hand and gave her a hug. Neither of us was as lively as Alice in the mornings.

Once we were sat down in the middle of the pool area in the garden Alice brought out the bags containing our outfits. I looked at Bella who rolled her eyes. She knew that the outfit would not be 'her' but there was no point in arguing with Alice.

'_Bella you first. You can get changed in the bathroom just inside'_ She took the bag and wandered off towards the Cullen mansion. There house was huge and very modern, I lived in a more country style house and Bella's had a more homely feel to it.

She appeared after a few minutes in a dress that totally suited her but was a little bit more suitable for tonight than the rest of her wardrobe.

'_Bells your looking good. Well done Alice it's totally her type of thing'_ I smiled at both of my friends, feeling much better than I had ten minutes ago.

'_I must admit that I like it. You didn't go overboard!'_ Bella looked down at herself before beaming back at us. She had come out of her shell so much and I was more than happy for her because she was a nice girl.

'_Right your next Rosalie. You will love it trust!'_ Alice handed me the bag and I went to put in on following the actions of Bella.

When I was dressed, including shoes, I went back to the garden. Bella turned her head and I am sure her jaw hit the floor. I smiled to myself. I loved my dress and it was the type of thing I would have brought for myself.

I sat down in my seat and sent Alice a thankful smile.

'_My brother will not be able to keep his eyes or hands off you tonight!'_ Bella was still shocked.

'_Well if it's anything compared to your reaction I am happy'_ I laughed to myself as she tried to recover.

Alice tried her outfit on next and it of course was perfect for her. We were all pretty but in a different way. Alice was more fun and out there, often wearing girly outfits. I was more worried about fashion and followed the trends on the catwalk as my passion was to become a model. Bella preferred the relaxed style but she was now learning how to make it look nice as well.

We began to get ready after, doing each other's hair and nails and having a nice time dancing to the blaring radio. Bella told us her incident this morning which had me and Alice in tears with laughter.

With about an hour to go my phone went off. I pulled it out and read a text from Emmett.

**Hello gorgeous. Just checking if you want to share a lift with me as Jasper is taking Alice. Edward says he is fine with taking Bella but check she is ok with it first?**

**-E x**

I called out to Bella who was doing her make up in the bathroom. She replied with a yes and I wasn't surprised they were back being friends again and seemed to always find time to see each other.

**Alright Handsome. She is fine with it as expected. See you in an hour babe.**

**-R x**

I sent my reply and joined the girls at Alice's full length mirror. They were sorting out there accessories. I noticed Alice was tying Bella's friendship and love bracelets together with a brown ribbon that matched her belt. This wasn't odd because she always wore at least one but I was wondering why them two. Maybe she was going to get lucky tonight?

**EPOV**

As they day went on my mind started to wonder to thoughts of Bella. We had agreed that tonight we would tell our friends about us being together. I was excited because we could finally just act normally around them instead of making sure nobody was around before we could be close.

Earlier when she came down into the kitchen from the shower I had to control myself. I wanted to laugh as it was such a Bella thing to do but I also wanted to comfort her as I knew she would be embarrassed.

We had been sitting in Emmett's house for a good four hours before we decided we should get changed and eat something. We had to pick up the girls at six and none of us wanted an ass whopping for being late.

I knew the girls were at my house because she told Emmett before she left. It was stupid I had been kicked out of my house only to return almost six hours later. However I didn't dare to argue with Alice this morning and I knew the girls needed there time.

I pulled on a beige and brown shirt and then went back downstairs to find my friends. Alice had text us all to make sure we had shirts to match with the girls. Bella and I automatically got paired up anyways so the news wouldn't be a big change.

It was decided the boys would drive tonight as the girls were drinking and that we should each take a car just in case. We all packed bags for an overnight stay that were left in the car because we never knew whose house we would end up staying at.

We all moved out to our cars that were parked in front of Emmett's house. I pulled away quickly knowing the others would turn this into a race. I fiddled with some dials before finding some good music on the radio and lent back just enjoying driving freely down the road.

I had always loved my car more than pretty much anything. Now though it came second to Bella.

I pulled up in front of my house first secretly happy I had won. I normally did because Jasper was too scared of driving in front of Emmett's Jeep. His car was so nice, a black Lamborghini. Rosalie's car was nice too. In fact everybody's was except Bella's beloved truck.

I watched the other two cars pull in as I leant on the hood of my car. They both got out and Emmett honked his horn indicating we had arrived. I looked up to my sister's window and saw Rosalie peek out.

We waited for a few minutes before Rosalie came out. She walked over to Emmett and they gave each other a tight hug. She turned to me and Jasper.

'_The others will be out in a second, Alice is fixing Bella's hair or something'_ We both nodded as they got in the car and pulled out of the driveway.

Alice was the next to leave the house, sending me a small smile before meeting Japer. I was glad they had both left first as it meant I could say hello to Bella properly.

I walked up to the door and knocked as I knew she was probably nervous about walking in whatever unsuitable footwear my sister had given her. When the door opened I wasn't sure how to react. She looked perfect.

I pulled her into my arms and planted a kiss on her lips. I could happily spend every minute with Bella as being with her was as easy as breathing. I smiled down at my girl before taking her hand and leading her to the car. I opened the door for her and walked round to slide in next to her, picking her hand up again.

'_You look absolutely breathtaking'_ I kissed the back of her hand and set our intertwined hands in my lap.

'_You don't look too bad yourself either'_ She winked at me. I loved how carefree we were together.

'_Nervous about the reaction we will get tonight?'_ I was driving now so couldn't look in her eyes to gauge her reaction.

'_A bit but I just remind myself it means I can be with you without being paranoid somebody is watching.'_ I felt exactly the same way.

The rest of the car journey was spent with easy conversation flowing between us. When we pulled up to the club car park I instantly spotted out group of friends. I looked over to Bella and squeezed her hand.

'_Ready for this?' _I looked into her eyes and although I could see she was nervous they were filled with determination. She replied by nodding her head.

'_Bella whatever happens we can make this work. We both want each other so that's what matters'_ I got out the car and walked round to her side. Once she was out I wrapped my arm around her waist never wanting to lose contact with her.

**BPOV  
**

Stupid possessed pixie. Why the hell did I even think about wearing these shoes? Oh yeah, because I couldn't say no to Alice. I needed to learn to say no to that girl or I would break a bone. Or someone else's.

I was so thankful that I could cling on to Edward as we made our way into the club. I am sure this is how Bambi felt when trying to walk. By the time we made it to the bar I had started to gain some balance but was still grateful to plonk myself down on the bar stool.

Edward came to stand behind me lacing his arms around my waist and leaning his head on my shoulder. Our friends were eyeing us weirdly but nobody commented whilst we got the first round of drinks.

It was decided we would go and sit in a booth so that we always had a place to return to after dancing and nobody would get lost. I think the decision was mainly made for my benefit so I didn't complain. When we got there Edward obviously couldn't wait to make the big announcement.

'_Guys, can I talk to you all before the night starts?'_ He squeezed my hand under the table but that didn't stop my heart from racing. They all nodded at Edward and sat down around the table.

'_Ok well you all know that Bella and I have recently become friends'_ He stopped talking and smiled at me. I was so thankful he was going to take the lead. Wait he was looking at me in an odd way. He wanted me to continue! Right remember to breathe.

'_Werekindofdatingnow'_ I said it so fast and quietly I am not sure I even said it out loud. I just ducked my head into Edwards's side not wanting to look at their faces.

I heard Edward chuckle from beside me and Rosalie screech from the other side. She hugged me from behind and spoke into my ear.

'_I AM SO UNBELIEVABLY HAPPY FOR YOU!' _Well somebody was ok with it.

I decided I should face the music. I decided to start with my brother as he was not likely to give me a hard time.

'_Aww Izzie. I'm happy for you littlun but I tell you now if Edward hurts you we are no longer bros'_ He gave Edward a hard stare before winking and leading Rosalie away to dance.

Jasper was next. He simply nodded and smiled letting me know he was fine with my choice. I turned to look for my best friend for her reaction but she was gone. I looked up at Edward and then to Jasper, my forehead creasing with confusion.

'_Bells, Alice walked outside maybe you should go and find her?'_ I nodded to Edward and got up to head out. It was time to face the storm without an umbrella to hide under.

When I got to the outside patio of the club I spotted Alice sitting on a bench in the far corner. I went and sat down next to her. It was silent to start off so I decided that maybe I should break the ice.

'_Are you not happy?' I looked down at the floor feeling guilty for a crime I am sure I didn't commit._

'_It's not that Bella but it obviously didn't happen today. When was it?'_ I could hear the hurt in her voice and it made my heart sting.

'_At your party when Rosalie and Emmett got together'_ I squeezed my eyes shut not wanting to know the response.

'_And you waited a week to tell me. After everything Bella, you couldn't trust me. We are blood sisters, best friends and it means we are meant to tell each other everything. When you moved away you was always my best friend no matter how many other people tried to fill the space.'_ I knew exactly what she was talking about because it had been the same for me.

'_Alice I would trust you with my life. This was something that we had to work out between us first.'_ I turned to face her and looked into her eyes. They were red and puffy and a single tear was rolling down her cheeks.

'_Am I not a worthy best friend?'_ I was hurt she could ask me that and I immediately felt my eyes fill up.

'_Never ever question our friendship again Alice Cullen. We are closer than friends and I don't know what you need to get over this or realise that we never knew it would hurt you like this but until that time comes I am sticking with you because that's what a BEST friend would do.'_ My emotions were getting confused. I was guilty, angry, upset and confused.

'_Your right Bella, I am sorry I should be happy for you but it feels as if you don't need me anymore as if I am being pushed to the side'_ She gave me a hug and a smile before whipping my eyes and complaining I had made my mascara run.

'_EIBA LAOVEEB YEOAUB'_ I spoke in our language again, telling her I loved her. She really was my best friend and I would have to work harder to show her I truly meant it.

We took some time to make ourselves decent again before re-entering the club and hitting the bar. We had downed several shots before I turned around to look at the booth. Our friends were all smiling widely at us as we linked arms and made our way across the room to join them.

I sat down next to Edward, tucking myself under his arm but left my hand joint with Alice's on top of the table. I was not going to let anything ruin any of the relationships I had formed with the 5 people that sat around me.

**JPOV**

What a night. It was almost two in the morning and I knew the time would come where I would have to be the bad guy and drag everybody home. I had danced with Alice a lot which I loved as she was so special to me but I also had to give her up to Bella. My heart was almost ripped from my chest when I saw her crying and it hurt even more that I couldn't be the one to comfort her.

I was beyond happy for Edward and Bella, and clearly so was Emmett. When they danced together they seemed to block everything else out, creating their own world, I could almost feel the amount of love they had for each other. Emmett had to play the protective brother role of course but I often noticed him beaming at the sight of them embraced in each other's arms.

When Bella and Alice did some crazy dancing on the dance floor I would just go and sit down with Edward. The girls had thrown back quite a lot of alcohol and personally I was dreading facing drunk Alice. As I watched them giggling and having fun I felt sorry for Rosalie.

She had not been part of their past and however hard she tried to hide it I know she felt as if she would never be as close as they are. However Alice and Bella soon kicked Emmett away from her and got her involved. They all looked so happy and care free enjoying their time together but I don't know how much of that was to do with the alcohol.

At half past two Emmett, Edward and myself decided it was time to break up the party. I got up and walked over to Alice, wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

'_Come on honey we need to get you back to my house now.'_ I tried to guide her back to her stuff but she grabbed hold of Bella.

'_NOOOOO. Bella don't let him take me!'_ Cue the start of World War Three.

Luckily I was not fighting on my own and Edward had come to unhinge Bella from Alice's grip.

'_Edward babe. Stop trying to touch me up when I have to save Alice.'_ I couldn't help but laugh at Bella; she was clearly as bad as Alice. Edward was trying to lift her off the floor but she was fidgeting too much.

Emmett then tried with Rosalie. '_Beautiful it is time to get home and tucked into bed.'_ He took her hand lightly not wanting a reaction like Edward or I got.

'_EMMETT'_ Rosalie practically tackled him to floor and kissed him. Edward and I were doubled over laughing, leaning on each other for support. When Emmett had recovered he led Rosalie out to his car and thankfully the other two girls followed.

They were a bit wobbly on their feet which of course had Edward walking right behind them ready to catch whoever might fall. He was always the protective one.

It took ten minutes for everybody to say their goodbyes and make sure they had the right stuff when finally Alice was in my car and I was pulling out of the car park.

'_I sure did have fun tonight cowboy.'_ I looked over to the passenger seat where Alice was laughing at her own attempt to do a southern accent. I was not looking forward to the headache that would follow the next morning.

It had been decided that each couple would split up and go to their house as the girls could not spend a night together in their state. How did we even let them get like this? I pulled up to my country mansion and took the bags inside.

'_Stay here ok. I will be a minute.'_ I shut the door and ran inside checking the coast was clear. Thankfully my parents were either in bed or not home yet. I had a clear pathway to my room.

When I walked back to the car to get my beauty I almost kicked myself internally. Why tell a drunken girl to wait in a car? It never would have happened. Instead I found Alice crawling up my drive singing '_I know a song that will get on your nerves'_.

I scooped her up in my arms and carried her to the bathroom. '_You stuff is in the bag. I will wait here if you need me'_ I shut the door letting her change in privacy, I didn't really want to take advantage of the situation.

When she was ready for bed and settled down I gave her a bottle of water and kissed her forehead.

'_Sleep well baby, I will check on you in the morning'_

'_Jazzy please don't go just sit down here'_ She pulled me next to her and leant her head on my shoulder. I would sit with her until she fell asleep giving my princess anything that she needed or wanted.

**A/N: Well wasn't that one heck of a chapter? Am I forgiven now? Please review and make me happy. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Right the last chapter was a little different as it had a bit of everybody but were back to normal now. Hope you are still enjoying it, I would love to hear your thoughts? The song is Shontelle- T-Shirt and I'm sorry but shadowyfigure95 and vampireKelli14 are going to have to share this chapter.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the songs I use.**

**BPOV**

This is bed is too big, I am too comfortable and there is too much light. I definitely am not in my room. I wish as hell that whoever was jumping around on my brain on a pogo stick would chill out a bit.

I opened my eyes to draw in my surroundings. I easily identified it as Edwards's room from the piles of music, tidiness and modern design. I tried to roll over but I was pinned down by an iron grasp.

I looked up and met a pair of shimmering emeralds. He had no right to dazzle me this early in the morning.

'_Morning beautiful'_ His velvety voice and soft kiss on my forehead made me instantly forget the pain my head was in.

'_Hey'_ I snuggled into his side, this was definitely a way I could wake up every morning. Wait I was in bed with Edward. How did this happen and why the hell am I in his clothes.

'_Erm Edward why am I wearing your clothes?' _I was a bit embarrassed about the state I had allowed myself to get into last night.

'_Because my love, when you came home you raided my closet and decided that you looked better in that than your own clothes'_ He gestured at what I was wearing and raised an eyebrow. '_I agreed'_.

Right that was not as bad as I thought but what other events happened that I can't remember.

'_Before you ask I did not do anything to take advantage of the situation. I was going to sleep in the guest room but you practically pinned me down and told me to lay with you so you could have nice dreams. You know I would do anything for you so I did as I was told'_ Seriously was he reading my mind?

I laid my head back down on the pillow trying to get back into my deep sleep so I couldn't feel my throbbing headache.

'_Oh no sleepy head, were getting up' _I felt Edward try and sit me up but I made no effort to co-operate.

'_It's your fault for having such a comfy bed'_ I was whining like a little kid but I didn't care right now.

'_You lay there then, I'm getting breakfast because I am starving'_ I knew Edward was still trying to get me out of bed and as if on cue my stomach rumbled. I was hungry too and I knew Esme was a great cook. I swang my legs around and my feet touched the cold wood floor.

'_Now are you going in my clothes or yours?'_ Edward took my hand, helping me up.

His, definitely his. They were comfy and spelt like him. No way was I taking these off without a fight!

'_Yours. But hang on a minute'_ I ran into his closet and began searching for what I was looking for. Once I had found it I returned to where he was still standing with a matching cap on.

'_I already felt like a fool and there is no point dressing up for breakfast. It also hides my haystack hair'_ I could feel him laughing as I laid my head against his chest listening to the constant rhythm of his beating heart.

'_Firstly I like your hair however it is, two you are welcome to my clothes they look better on you than me and three let's get downstairs now' _He went to lift me up but I quickly ran heading for the stairs.

He was laughing at me as he chased me down the stair case and I was squealing as I continued to run from him. When I reached the bottom of the stairs Esme was standing with her arms crossed. I went to stop but the socks I was wearing made me slide until I was hugging her.

'_Er, hey morning Esme' _How embarrassing was today going to be? It was off to a bad start.

Thank goodness she just laughed and hugged me back. '_Well morning to you too Bella dear'_

Edward came up behind me and hugged his mother creating an almost Bella sandwich. '_Sorry about Bella's child side coming out this morning'_

**EPOV**

I knew Bella was a klutz but that was one of the funniest moments of my life. Bella and my mother had always had a close relationship so I knew that it would be laughed off but the look of embarrassment on Bella's face made me want to take her under my arm and tell her it's ok.

I stood back from our hug, pulling Bella to my side. My mother looked at us and quirked an eyebrow. Well I guess that now is the time to tell her we are dating.

'_Yeah Mum, you know me and Bella became friends again well were kind of dating now'_ I ducked my head into Bella's hair scared of what her reaction would be.

The shouting never came but instead we were both deafened by a high pitch squeak and disorientated by her hug as she jumped up and down. I suppose it could have gone worse.

'_I knew this day would come and it was finally here! CARLISLE GET HERE QUICKLY' _This is where Alice gets the energy from. I looked down at Bella to find her looking worried and uncomfortable. I brought my hand up to stroke her cheek before taking her hand and leading her towards the kitchen.

'_Thanks for the wakeup call and the escape route'_ She was smiling again, a sight my heart would never get used to. I served her a plate of pancakes and gave her some aspirin for the headache I knew she would have.

We both sat around the island in the middle, keeping the conversation light as we enjoyed our time together.

'_Good morning Edward, Bella. Very happy to hear the news this morning. Your mother was very excited about it.'_ My father entered the kitchen and interrupted mine and Bella's conversation about pop tarts. It was random but we were so relaxed around each other we didn't care.

'_Morning Carlisle. Yeah Esme gave me a good old ear bashing.'_ Bella replied, laughing freely at my fathers comment. Our families were close as we had been brought up living next door. Carlisle took a shinning to Bella like Charlie loved Alice. My mother looked out for Emmett and I was Renee's favourite. It was weird how it worked out.

After clearing up the breakfast things we both went to lay on the sofa. The TV was on in the background but I did not pay it any attention.

'_Do my parents know I am here?'_ Bella was always one to worry but I had already informed her parents where she was.

'_I rang them before you woke up.'_ She gave me a thankful smile and laid down next to me. I loved how moulded we were fitting each other perfectly like pieces of a puzzle.

'_I think I was meant to meet Rose and Alice today, do you have any idea what plans I made last night?'_ I was hoping we could have spent the day together but decided I had to be honest.

'_You decided to go out for lunch or something but I don't think any of you would be up for it'_ I was hopelessly trying to get her to want to stay with me.

'_Urgh. I want to stay with you'_ She was clinging to me now and I for one wasn't complaining.

'_That can be arranged'_ I pulled her chin up and kissed her lovingly.

'_Eww Edward I have morning breath'_ She laughed before getting up and giving me a quick peck on the lips.

I followed her upstairs to get ready. I knew where I was going to take her today.

I pulled my car into the regular spot near the edge of the woods. I could see Bella quirk and eyebrow from the passenger seat as she took in our surroundings.

I got out the car and headed in the direction of our destination. I heard Bella get out the car and stumble as she caught up with me.

'_Where are you taking me Edward'_ I could hear the nerves in her voice.

'_Don't worry you know I would never let anything harm you'_ I took her hand and rubbed soothing circles in the back of it.

'_I'm not worried about something harming me. I am worried about hurting myself and walking'_

'_That is easily solved'_ I quickly pulled her onto my back and began to run. I felt her legs and arms tighten around me.

'_EDWARD CULLEN PUT ME DOWN NOW!'_

She continued to complain the whole journey but I just ignored her, finding it fairly amusing. I put her down as we neared the entrance to the meadow. My meadow. Our Meadow.

She quickly stopped her moaning as she took in its beauty. It was an amazing sight but my Bella stood out from it making the place even more stunning than I ever thought it could be.#

**A/N: Well there you have the next chapter. I hope you liked it. Next chapter is how Alice and Jasper spent the day. Review and make my day?**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the Bella and Edward fluff of last chapter. Time to see what Alice and Jasper are up to. The song is Chris Brown- Forever and it is dedicated to jbrjaw27 and sassy991-luvrobpattz. Sorry you had to share it :) **

**I do not own Twilight or any of the songs I use.**

**JPOV**

You know them moments in life where you are so comfortable and tired that you get extremely annoyed when woken up by the aggravating beeping of an alarm clock, I was having one now. I could also hear my mother shouting for me downstairs. She has this thing about not letting me sleep after 7:30. Rosalie on the other hand needed 'beauty sleep' so was allowed to sleep in until 8. I still wouldn't call that a lay in.

I could hear Alice utter something in her breath from next to me as I prepared for the storm that would follow after I woke her up.

'_Alice darling rise and shine'_ I shook her softly, cringing away in an attempt to avoid being hit in the face.

'_JASPER – leave me alone and tell whatever was beeping at me that I beep right back at it!'_ Right I would need to use more force.

'_Firstly my mum is calling and I do not want her to come up here and find you in my bed, secondly it was an alarm clock and three if you do not get up I will get a bucket of water'_

She immediately jumped out of bed ready to fight me off in case I followed through my threat. She looked quite funny in a kind of defensive animal like position.

I walked towards her with my hands up showing I was completely harmless and when she was in arms reach I pulled her into a hug.

'_I am sorry for waking you up so early baby'_ I kissed the top of her head before resting my chin on top of her head.

'_Jasper Hale come down here this instant'_ My mother was getting angrier every minute I ignored her.

'_I'm going to get a shower, you go see to your mother before she has a cow' _Alice grabbed her stuff and went to clean up whilst I headed downstairs to face my parents.

'_Morning Mum. Sorry I was getting Alice up. Breakfast smells nice' _I was hoping that my compliments would put her in a good mood.

'_Yes well it is a shame we cannot eat as a family like we normally do. I have to go out today and your father is working. You promised me you would re-do the pool today and water the plants so make sure it gets done before you run off with your mates'_ Right. At least the house would be empty and free from her constant nagging. Don't get me wrong I love my parents but they are way too strict.

'_Of course. Have a good day'_ I gave her a quick kiss as she said goodbye before focusing on getting breakfast ready.

About five minutes later my real life angel walked into the kitchen. It fascinates me every time I see her how unique and special she is to me.

'_Was your Mum angry at you?'_ She looked guilty as she picked apart at her food.

'_She always is so don't blame yourself. By the way I have some work to do in the garden this morning but it looks to be a good day so you can sunbathe if you like?'_ In all honesty I just wanted to spend the day with her but at the same time I didn't want her to be bored.

'_That sounds fun. You go get started whilst I clean this stuff up'_ At first I thought she was joking but she started piling up the dishes so I just went outside hoping to get my chores over and done with.

I went outside and started to clean the pool as that would be the worst part. It must have taken me about fifteen minutes but Alice had since come out and was laying on a lounger. She had also turned on the radio to brighten the mood.

**APOV**

I was happy enough just laying in the sun and tanning. I knew that Jasper had jobs to do and that his parents were strict with him so I was not planning on making the situation worse. I was enjoying my time just relaxing and recovering from the previous night, with the odd admiring look at Jasper's bum, when I received a text.

**Hey Ali,  
Going out with Edward today, hope you don't mind but didn't think you would be up for going out after last night.**

**Love Bells x**

Wow. I had made plans to meet Bella? Oh well she was happy just chilling with Edward which meant I could hang with Jasper.

He was now moving on to watering the plants. I could see had hooked up one of the hoses but there was still another one that was not being used. Well why not liven things up.

I hooked up the end to the tap and turned it on, first pointing in at the ground. I then began to run towards Jasper shooting him with the water that was coming from the hose.

'_ALICE. MAN IM SOAKING. THATS IT MISS!'_ Oh dear. I turned and ran but not far enough I could feel the water soaking down my back and I started screeching as the cold water hit me.

We spent the next half an hour run around his garden being complete kids but having the time of our lives. I was so wet that I had ended up putting my bikini and Jasper had his shirt off. The garden also got watered in the process of our water fight so let's just say we killed two birds with one stone.

'_Come on let's get inside and dried off before you freeze'_ Jasper had walked up to me and put his arm around me. However I was not ready to let the fun end.

I grabbed his hands and pulled him with me as I launched myself into his pool. As we both resurfaced we were laughing so hard I think I almost drowned.

'_Alice Cullen. Are you trying to kill me?'_ I could tell the Jasper was trying to look angry but his face just made me laugh harder.

'_Of course not. Now come on babe I need to change. I AM FREEZING'_ I reached the steps and got out closely followed by Jasper.

We had both showered and changed into dry clothes before laying on the sofa in a tangle of legs and arms.

'_Alice you do realise that I would have waited forever to find you'_ Jaspers comment startled me as we had been sitting in a comfortable silence. I was also shocked as he did not normally express his feelings vocally.

'_Jasper, I would have just wanted you to have been happy. I am glad I have you though, you just make things so much easier'_

'_I don't ever want you to get scared baby because I will always be right there for you and I want you to take all the chances that come your way and to know I will always be there holding your hand. You just need to trust me.'_ I did. I trusted Jasper with my life, with everything.

'_I hope you wasn't too bored today either'_ Well trust him to move off the romantic stuff quickly.

'_Jasper it was perfect. Spending time with you in any way is perfect for me.' _I turned to kiss him, showing him I meant everything I said.

**A/N: Well aren't they cute? I love hearing from you all but if your review is anonymous how can I reply? I would also be interested on hearing how you want Emmett and Rosalie to spend the day. I am kind of stuck for ideas which means it will take me longer to update. Anyways hope you enjoyed it! **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Ok well I didn't get any feedback on what you guys wanted to see Rosalie and Emmett get up to in this chapter so I am just going to write and hope you all like it. The song for this one is Aerosmith- I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing. Hmm old and cheesy, tell me about it, but maybe we will see another side to Emmett? **

**I do not own Twilight or any of the songs I use.**

**EmPOV**

4 am. 5 am. 6 am. I was going to have to get some sleep at some point. Rosalie asleep next to me had my full attention so sleep was definitely not on the agenda. I was lying next to her just listening to her rhythmic breathing that was almost enough to get me to sleep but I fought the drowsiness so I could see the breathtaking smile that was formed on her lips as she slept.

Jeez Emmett you're meant to be the joker, I thought to myself. What was happening? I had messed around with Jasper about being whipped but maybe it was because he felt like this with Alice. Now I was with Rosalie I understood why he adored her so much. She had shown me feelings I never knew existed, and I was pretty sure Edward was experiencing this too.

Every minute I was with my girl I would treasure forever. I had seen how loosing somebody close to you could damage relationships and how much trust was needed to re build what you had because of Edward and my little Bella.

I don't want to close my eyes or fall asleep in case I miss something. I knew my dreams would be filled with my angel but even the sweetest dream could not replace the feeling I got from watching her. I don't want to sound as if I am obsessed or no longer have a life but everything seems so much better and brighter with Rosie.

She was wrapped in my arms; close enough for me to feel her heart beating. I wondered what she was dreaming about. It was now 6:30 and I couldn't fight of sleep for much longer. I kissed her eyelids gently before circling my arms around her and letting myself fall into deep slumber wrapped in her sweet scent and warmth.

Four and a half hours later and my happy dreams were broken. The sun was piercing through the windows and Rosalie was starting to stir. I rolled her over gently as she started to wake up. What a sight to wake up too, my girls sparkling blue eyes.

'_Morning gorgeous' _I had to be extra gentle with her because I knew she would be feeling the effects off last night, so I kissed her just gently.

'_OMG!_'The loudness of her voice had me sitting upright, wondering what she had seen.

'_What is it Rosie'_ I was getting frantic now. She was never like this normally.

'_Its 11! I am not normally asleep after 8- wow it's so nice to experience an actual lie in'_ She was looking at the clock as if it was some sort of alien forma that had invaded my room. I had to laugh at her because that was ridiculous, I knew her parents were strict but 8 in the morning!

'_Well know you have enjoyed sleeping in can we know enjoy breakfast?'_ I was a man; of course my stomach was on my mind all the time. Well maybe not as much as Rosalie was. Right STOP, sort yourself out Emmett. For the rest of the day you can only have manly thoughts. Now stop talking to yourself!

**RPOV**

Spending time with Emmett definitely brought out my immature side and after being suppressed for such a long time this happened more often than not. We were sitting round his kitchen table, eating yoghurt whilst in my mind I plotted my next little plan.

'_Hey Em, come here a bit closer'_ I wanted his face to be as close to mine but he couldn't pick up on the trick.

When he was just a couple of inches from my face I acted quickly, dipping my finger in my yoghurt and splattering a large scoop onto his nose.

'_Oh Gee. I am sorry. Come out here and let me wipe it off.'_ I pulled him outside and I am pretty sure he was wondering what was going on but Emmett was not one to get things very quickly.

I bent down turning on the hose and then stood up squirting the water into his face. I knew that I would have to run before he turned on me so I got ready to run. Unfortunately he was too quick and his arms grasped me by the waist and he carried me, kicking and wriggling trying to get free, and laid me on the grass. He then rested his foot on my stomach which would stop me from getting up if I tried and attacked me back with the hose.

Soon enough it had turned into a complete water fight with the hoses, buckets and water guns. Suddenly I had an idea.

'_Hey Emmett, wanna go to the store and get some water balloons?' _We were both pretty competitive so I knew he wouldn't say no to the new challenge that I had given him.

'_Sure babe, but I apologise now if I wipe you out with my superior aiming skills'_ I knew he was joking around with me so I punched him lightly in the stomach and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

We needed to get changed first because I was still wearing what I had slept in and it now was also soaking wet and almost see through. I quickly pulled on a pink and black polka dot tunic, not bothering to make much effort with my hair or make up. It would get ruined with the water anyways.

We took Emmett's Jeep to the store as I didn't have my car with me. We brought 100 water balloons each and were back in the jeep on our way home in about 5 minutes. However we went passed the park and Emmett thought we should get out for a bit.

He sat on the swing pulling me down onto his lap and began to swing back and forth. The sun on my skin felt nice but we looked a little weird being in a park that was meant for children. Emmett also made me sit on the roundabout whilst he span me until I was almost sick, bounce me up and down on the sea saw until he started to bounce me too high that I was sure he would end up killing me and finally push me down the slide.

I knew that he was a big kid at heart and that is why it didn't surprise me when he climbed up to go on the slide. The only thing is Emmett is much bigger than the children that were suppose to use the facilities. The sight of Emmett being stuck down a slide is possibly high up in my top ten funniest things. Of course he was moaning and begging me too help him out but first I had to take a picture a message it to our friends.

Laying in Emmett's arms in the grass was a nice way to relax after being thrown and pushed around a children's play area. I was so glad that I was with Emmett and that he had rescued me from Mike Newton when I agreed to date him. I dread to think who I could have ended up with.

'_Em, you know I could stay here in this moment for the rest of my life, simply because you are here?'_ I rolled over onto my stomach, taking his hand in mine.

'_Rosie all I want to do is hold you close, you have captured my heart and forever it will be yours.'_ The smile on my face as he spoke made my cheeks hurt but nobody or anything could tell me to stop.

**A/N: Review, please?**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Right, it is time for an extra long chapter for you guys! I am feeling nice today so hopefully when you get down the bottom you will be nice and review? I am warning you now: this contains fluff. tashnbella235, ashleynicole and GottaloveEdward this chapter is for you guys. The song is Enrique Iglesias – I can be your hero. **

**I do not own Twilight or any of the songs I use.**

**RPOV**

Now that we had broken up for summer I was determined to make every single day a memorable one. I had text the girls and planned to meet them for a catch up in the cafe in town. We would then spend the night at Bella's; her parents were so cool that they actually suggested it.

After spending the night at Emmett's the previous night I had obviously caught up on sleep because this morning I was up without complaining and getting ready to go out. It was hot outside now so I put on some Hareem trousers and a white boob tube.

I quickly sent Emmett a text wishing him good morning and telling him I probably wouldn't see him today. I knew that I wanted to see him but we were in serious need of a girly catch up. After finding my shades I quickly left a not for my mother and headed out to meet my friends.

I knew that they would be grumpy as it was only 9:30. Well maybe Alice would be alright but I doubted Bella would be too happy. At first when she had come back I had not liked her that much. I think I was just worried that Alice would no longer want to know me. I had soon found out that Bella too wanted to be my friend and both of them had been working hard to include me. It was safe for me to say that I had the best friends.

When I arrived at our favourite cafe 'Buckland Hill' I noticed Bella's truck already there but the yellow Porsche wasn't. I wandered inside and found Bella sitting in our window booth already drinking a coffee. I shook my head at the sight; she definitely was not a morning person.

'_Hey Honey, seen Alice this morning?'_ She looked up at me with sleepy eyes.

'_Nope. Surprised she is not here already jumping up and down like normal'_ It was weird she wasn't hear but I gathered she must just be running late.

We waited ten minutes but when there was still no sign decided we should order some breakfast. Bella also needed more coffee.

'_So did you have a good day yesterday?'_ I was intrigued to find out what she had gotten up to with Edward. She had been quite eager to not meet for lunch but to tell the truth I wasn't up for it either.

'_I don't think good is quite the word Rose. We started lounging around on the sofa but he took me to this beautiful meadow that he likes to go to and we had lunch there and stayed there until the stars started to come out. How about you and Em?'_ Right now I felt like an idiot for not urging to do something a little less immature.

'_We had a water fight'_ I giggled at my confession. '_We both like to be a bit immature. It all started when I put yoghurt on his nose and washed it off with the hose'_

'_Aww that is so cute! I am glad you both have each other, definitely a perfect match'_ She winked at me and before I had chance to reply the waitress had brought over our order.

'_Did you parents find out that you stayed at Edwards?'_ I wondered what she had used as her cover story.

'_Yeah Edward rang them up before I was even awake I think'_ She obviously didn't get grounded or she wouldn't be here. What did she have to do instead?

'_How did they take it?'_ I cringed a bit hoping that she wasn't going to miss something like the summer dance next week.

'_Fine. Alice had already cleared it up with them hadn't she?'_ I officially loved Bella's parents.

'_Yeah but I still had to tell my mum I was at Alice's with just Alice. Did you tell them you were with Edward'_ I was in shock. Why were they so chilled out when mine would flip out?

'_Considering Edward rung them I guess they did. My mum favourites Edward anyways. Both our parents were placing bets of when we would finally get together. However my dad probably wanted to come over and shoot Edward.'_ Yeah her dad did tend to want to kill anybody who could possibly hurt her daughter. It was quite funny when you weren't scared out of your mind.

'_Hey Guys!_'Finally Alice has arrived, half an hour late!

**APOV**

Ok, ok I was half an hour late to meet the girls but I had possibly the best news ever!

'_Oh hello missus I will turn up whenever I like.'_ I could tell Rosalie was annoyed but I was hoping to lighten her mood.

'_Sorry, sorry sorry. I apologise a million times. But your parents are having a party tonight!'_ I was so excited about it.

'_Oh god. Please no!'_ What. I was now confused. Why did Rosalie not want a party?

'_What's wrong Rose?'_ Panic. Panic. Panic.

'_My parents told Japer to bring you right?'_ Correct. '_They want to meet you and they will bring their friends and it will be all posh and boring. Let me guess I have to bring Emmett?'_ Oh no.

'_Yes. I am sorry I thought it would be fun.' _More like the night of hell. No wonder Jasper was so reluctant to tell me.

'_Well unlucky girls. Still come to my house after?'_ I could tell Bella was trying hard not to laugh at our misfortune.

'_No way Bella you're coming too. Edward is invited and you're his guest'_ I watched as her face fell and slowly she sank back into her seat.

'_Well I guess this means we have to go shopping'_ This was the only positive I could find. Bella groaned and laid her head on the table. Rosalie had done the same about 3 minutes ago. Great I was spending the day with a bunch of depressed.

'_Look guys let's just go have some fun and try to make the best of a bad situation'_

We made our way out of the cafe and began shopping for our perfect outfits. We had decided to let Rosalie pick hers out first because she knew what to expect and could be an example for Bella and I.

She tried on several dresses on whilst we sat outside the dressing rooms. Bella had to keep telling me off for biting my nails but I was finding it really difficult to relax when all my thoughts were focused on tonight.

She finally emerged wearing a breath taking deep red dress. It had one shoulder strap but it was covered by her hair making it seem strapless. Around her waist was a deeper red ribbon and as it flowed to just about her knees it gathered slightly. Wow I really had an impression to make.

We continued looking through racks of clothing for quite some time before Bella and I decided we could have found our dresses.

I had picked out a navy blue strapless dress that flared out at the skirt. It had netting underneath it and white ribbon detail around the bust and waist. It was simple like Rosalie's but hopefully would be right for this occasion.

When I stepped out to see Bella my chin nearly hit the ground. She had picked out the most beautiful dress for her it was black and also strapless. It had a small detail around the top and intricate blue threading throughout. She looked stunning and she didn't need to make an impression. I have never understood how this girl could see herself as plain.

**EmPOV**

Normally I would mind being woken up at 9 in the morning, but Rosalie's morning messages always put me in a good mood.

It was a shame that I wouldn't get to see her today but maybe I could spend some quality time wit the lads. We hadn't chilled out recently.

I decided to call Edward and see what he was up to. I fancied playing some sport and he was always up for it.

(_**EMMETT **__EDWARD)_

'_**Hey mate! You up to much today'**_

'_Yeah were all meant to be going to Rose's parents party later, did you not hear the news?'_

'_**Nope. Rosalie text me saying she wouldn't see me today?'**_

'_Yeah we all found out from Japer. Apparently Rosalie's parents want to meet you and Alice. I don't know why me and Bella got dragged into this'_

'_**Crap. That means I am going to have to wear something smart. Should I be nervous?'**_

'_Dude how am I meant to know. I got the easy way I didn't have to do the whole meet the parent's thing.'_

'_**Right O.K, Do you mind if I come over in a bit? You are so much better at being a gentleman maybe you could teach me something's.'**_

'_How about I come over to yours?'_

'_**My sister isn't in Edward!'**_

I heard him chuckle from the other end of the line but then he hung up. RUDNESS!

I guessed that it was something to do with the girls getting ready. I knew they were having a sleepover here later and we were off to Edwards so maybe he had to be kicked out for a bit. I would have to ask him about it later.

I decided to get some snacks and take them out to the court. I grabbed a ball on started shooting some hoops. It was so hot outside I was pretty sure I would melt.

I had been running about for 5 minutes and had grabbed some water when Edward walked through the back gate. He like me was wearing no shirt but it was hanging from the back pocket of his shorts.

We did are little handshake that we made up when we was about 4. Yes it was lame but we didn't care. Well ok we never did it in public as it was a little embarrassing.

'_Do you think I should try and be really posh?'_ I was seriously stressing out about

'_Em. Just be yourself but a little less immature. You want to show them who you are just a bit more polite.'_

'_Right O.K'_ I needed to focus or Edward was going to beat me. I admit I am a sore loser.

**EPOV**

I truly was sympathetic towards Emmett. Rosalie's parents were strict and he was not use to being the sensible and responsible one in the group.

We were just finishing up our one on one game and it was tie. I decided I should let Em win the last point. He wasn't good at loosing anyways and he didn't need any more stress.

We had wandered inside to find some shade as the sun got impossibly hotter. I pulled myself up onto the counter as Edward threw me a coke. The conversation quickly turned to the previous day and Edward told me about his water fight with Rosie.

Suddenly I heard the clonking of Bella's truck pull up into the driveway and my heart did a little leap. Emmett walked into the lounge to meet her whilst I stayed where I was.

'_Hey Em Bear. Just dropping off the truck before I head to Rosie's make sure your on time tonight.'_ I had to stifle my laugh when she called him by his nickname.

She came into the kitchen, obviously in a rush to get back out to meet the others, and threw her keys in the draw. She spun round and almost jumped a several meters backwards as she noticed me sitting on the counter.

I watched as her face changed and her jaw headed south for the floor. I looked down and realised I was still shirtless. I laughed and slung myself off onto the floor. I walked up her and pulled her into a hug.

'_Go and have fun baby, I will see you tonight'_ I kissed her on the cheek and gave her one last squeeze before letting her go.

She just shook her head and whispered '_I need air'_ before walking away. My body immediately felt empty without her presence.

'_Come on Emmett lets go and see what you have to wear. We need to start getting ready as I need to stop off on my way home and Jasper wants us there earlier.'_ I began walking up the stairs and hear my best mate walking closely behind me.

When riffling through his wardrobe it was clear Emmett did not attend events like this very often. I managed to find him some dark trousers and a shirt that were suitable and urged him to take a shower.

I waited in the lounge flicking through TV channels as I waited for him to get ready. He was finally ready to go and we took my Volvo back to mine.

As we pulled in to my house Emmett literally jumped from the moving car and ran inside to give my mum a hug. Their relationship amazed me. My little mum sticking up for Emmett who was huge.

I quickly ran upstairs to change as I heard my mum offering Em food. I think he is always hungry? I quickly pulled on a shirt and didn't button it up all the way. I also put on some cuff links to make my outfit a bit more suitable.

I came downstairs to an empty lounge but soon found them gathered in the kitchen, thanks to Emmett's boisterous laugh. He was eating some cake and making a child like comment about not getting it down himself.

After a lot of arguing and persuasion that he had to go tonight we finally arrived at Japer and Rosalie's country house. Jasper was waiting outside, fiddling with the shirt of his jacket, and looking extremely nervous.

'_Hey why you standing outside looking like a ghost?'_ Trust Em to jump straight to the chase.

'_Oh hey guys. Just waiting for the girls to come down. They all went to have their hair done and nails and stuff but I have been strictly forbidden from the upstairs area'_ Sounds about right.

'_Ok. Did you talk to your parents about plan H?'_

'_Yeah they were fine with it. Anyways not another word. The girls are on their way down.'_ I was excited about seeing Bella now.

Rosalie came down first, obviously the most confident looking very formal with all her hair scraped to one side with loose curls. She went to stand next to Emmett and I felt the need to look away.

Bella was the next to come out. She took my breath away and I felt my heart swell in my chest. She looked really different with her hair in a fancy up do and in a simple black dress and strappy shows. She looked perfect.

I was subconsciously aware of my sister going to stand next to Jasper and her crazy pixie hair being slightly flatter but my eyes were locked on my beauty.

**JPOV**

The party had been going for about an hour and a half by now and Alice seemed to be settled in. We decided now was a good time to set up our plan so we could all leave as soon as possible. I made my way up to my room to get my guitar giving my parents the thumbs up.

As I made my way onto the dark stage I saw Edward and my mother gather the girls in the middle of the dance floor and checking that Emmett was nowhere to be seen.

We had been working on this project for what seemed like forever. Slipping in rehearsals whenever we got a chance and trying to keep everything secret from our girls. This was especially hard for me as my weakness was keeping secrets and everybody knew this.

As the lights came on, I saw Edward whisper in Bella's ear and leave her side to make his way to join me. Taking this as my cue I began to play the opening to Enrique Iglesias- I can be your hero.

I could see Bella looking absolutely stunned at what had just happened. Alice's eyes were fixed on me and Rosalie's expression was unreadable.

**Jasper: **Would you dance if I asked you to dance?

Would you run and never look back?

Would you cry if you saw me crying?

Would you save my soul tonight?

I looked out to where the spot light was and picked out Alice. She was smiling at me and I think tears were starting to form in her eyes. I looked around to check Edward was in place and winked giving him the cue. The lights lit up where he was sitting at the piano and he began to play along with my guitar.

**Edward: **Would you tremble if I touched your lips?

Would you laugh oh please tell me this.

Now would you die for the one you love?

Hold me in your arms tonight?

So far it was going perfect. I noticed that Bella had tears running down her cheeks and Rosalie was trying to stop her mascara from running. They were all huddled together for support and it was such a touching sight. Now for the shock factor as Emmett made his way out onto stage.

**Emmett: **I can be your hero baby

I can kiss away the pain

I will stand by you forever

You can take my breath away

I looked out to my sister who was now shaking her hands covering her mouth as she was as shocked as the rest of the audience. Bella was beaming proudly at all of us, holding Alice's hand to try and settle her. This was not the reaction we were expecting, maybe just the tears.

As we finished up the first chorus we stopped playing and allowed the backing to take over. I got up and made my way over to Alice.

**Jasper: **Would you swear that you would always be mine?

Would you lie, would you run away?

Am I in too deep?

Have I lost my mind?

I don't care your hear tonight.

I was now holding one of her hands singing directly to her. As I finished up I pulled her closer and we swayed slightly as we turned to watch Edward.

**Edward: **I can be your hero baby

I can kiss away the pain

I will stand by you forever

You can take my breath away

He had followed my lead to meet Bella but she broke away and ran into his arms before he was barely off the stage. This caused a mix of Aww's and chuckled from the audience as he took her in his arms.

**Emmett: **I just wanna hold you

I just wanna hold you

Am I in too deep?

Have I lost my mind?

I don't care your hear tonight.

We were all crowded together now and we finished the song together. We received a huge applause from the audience as the music came back on and other people returned to the dance floor. The girls had all been crying and Alice was now in my arms. It was pretty perfect in my eyes.

**BPOV**

Wow. That was so amazing. Alice, Rosalie and I had all cried as the boys played for us. I know people had found it funny when I ran to meet Edward but I couldn't help myself.

I figured Edward would want to dance now so I headed towards the crowd.

'_Bells will you walk with me?'_ He grabbed my arm and turned me in the direction of the back garden. We walked hand in hand towards the lake where we finally laid down. I rested my head against Edwards's chest as he cradled me against his chest.

'_Thank you Edward. That was amazing. I haven't heard you play for so long' _I was intertwining my fingers with his and rubbing circles on the back of his hand.

'_I wanted to do something special for you my love. I sometimes feel I don't do enough'_ He did more than enough. Even if he didn't he still would have been perfect.

'_You do too much sometimes. But it was perfect'_

'_Not as perfects as you Bella. I love you.'_ I was stunned at his last three words. It was clear we had strong feelings for each other but he had never said it in those terms.

I ran my fingers over one of the bracelets he had given me that read 'LOVE' before whispering back.

'_I love you too Edward Cullen'_

**A/N: Hmm not as good as I wanted it to be. Nor as long. I apologise now but serious writer's block when doing this. Could you possibly review? They may even be better than a shirtless Edward in your kitchen. It's a close call. **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I got a review asking if there was going to be a twist to this story at any point, like unexpected drama. I hate to say that although there will be some new things in this story I do not feel that I could do any angst justice. I have got some ideas for future stories and they will be more dramatic etc. This is more about fluff ;) Anyways this one is for Vampire-Superman and babygirlemma. The song is Destiny's Child- Brown Eyes. **

**I do not own Twilight or any of the songs I use.**

**BPOV**

We hadn't stayed at Rosalie's house for long after Edward and I spoke. I was still in shock which had its advantages because it meant Edward was always there to make sure I was ok and to calm me down. Don't get me wrong I did love Edward and sometimes I think I love him too much but I have never understood how he would like somebody like me. I am waiting for somebody to jump out and shout 'YOU JUST GOT PRANKED!'

At the end of the night the girls were coming back to mine and the boys were going to Edward's. I was dreading all of this girl talk about the boys. It just makes me even more nervous about them finding out about tonight. Did Edward want them to know?

I was just getting into the car when Edward grabbed my elbow and spun me around. He kissed me lovingly in a new way that was different from all the other times. We finally pulled apart when I started to get dizzy. Even after all the years I have known him, he can dazzle me.

We were now sitting in Alice's Porsche and were heading back to mine. Quickly the conversation turned to the boys.

'_Rose I am really nervous your parents didn't like me. What if they don't want Jasper to be with me?'_ Alice had been really calm at the party because it was an environment that she was used too.

'_Alice, look I don't really known Rosie's parents but you and her mum seemed to be talking like old friends. I even saw you too busting out a few moves together. It was clear she was part of the boy's little plan.'_ Alice turned to look at me. I hadn't been part of the conversation but she looked thankful that I had said what she wanted to hear, even though it was true.

'_Hey Bells. What about Em, think they like him?'_ I was so proud of my brother tonight and I was so glad both he and Rosalie had found each other.

'_Rose even if it hadn't gone well that wouldn't stop Emmett he is the most determined person I think I know. Anyways your Dad seemed to love him! They were laughing and at one point I think they could have even had a high five' _Trust Emmett to bring out anybody's childlike side.

The rest of the car journey was spent in silence as all of our minds were in different places. My phone lit up silently in my lap.

-**B**

**Stop worrying. I am just a phone call away if you need me- any time. Thank you for tonight it was perfect. **

**It's your choice if you tell Rosalie and Alice because either way you aren't changing how I feel.**

**I love you **

**Edward x**

It was amazing how his one message could lift a whole weight of my shoulders. I didn't want to change the way he felt, I just wanted to understand it.

We just pulled up into my drive way and Alice and Rosalie quickly got out of the car smoothly. Of course I was clumsy Bella who had to stumble out the back of the car. Alice and Rose waited for me and put their arms around me to support me as I uneasily made my way inside.

I knew they knew something was up but they weren't going to pounce on me for the information tonight. I definitely had the best friends in the world. Not to mention the extremely gorgeous boyfriend who loves me. Perfect, right?

**APOV**

I knew there was something wrong with Bella, I mean come on we had been best mates for my whole life. I wouldn't ask her now as I didn't want to ruin the night but I was planning games in my head that would let me know what was wrong.

If it was my brother I would kill him.

'_Hey guys want to go get out of these clothes and into our PJ's?'_ I didn't know about them but I hated my hair being like this and if we sat in them for any longer I would spill something down me. They both nodded and we made our way upstairs.

As we all came downstairs I noticed how we were all wearing our own trademark items of clothing. I had my slippers on, Rosalie had a pair of knee-length socks on and Bella was in a crop top.

We sat down and Bella went to get ice cream and cherryade. These were definitely traditional sleepover snacks. She returned with some chocolate too. Well what girl can live without it?

We all sat on the floor wrapped in out duvets or sitting on a bunch of cushions as I decided what game we should play first.

'_Right obviously one of the most important things we talk about tonight is our boys'_ I saw Bella look in her lap. '_I will start if you like'_.

(ROSALIE **ALICE**_BELLA_**)**

'**Remember the first day when I saw Jasper's face. It was Rosalie's first day and he was in my English class. Since then I don't think I have learnt anything in English.'**

'Well remember the day we went to the game? That was the first day Emmett smiled at me and I knew right then that I wanted to be with him'

'_I think Emmett had decided he wanted to be with you since he first saw you'_

'The first day he called my house I cleaned the whole house and got the gardeners in to make sure everything was perfect'

'**That was the first day me and Jasper went out. We both had butterflies although we tried to hide them and we ended up having a beautiful evening. The way we held each other's hand, the way we talked and the way we left. It felt so good'**

'I know that Emmett likes me a lot because his feeling s show and when I look into his eyes I know he cares for me'

'**Jasper misses me a lot but tries to let me not notice. I think its cute.'**

'Hey Bells, what about you?'

'_Well erm I don't really know'_

'**Come on babe it's clear that Edward is deep in love with you its obvious.'**

'_Actually I know that he loves me because he told me so.'_

Bella looked at her lap and blushed. OMG. That is why she was so quite. It must have been tonight when we couldn't find them for ages and then they came walking in from the garden in their own little bubble.

We spent the next ten minutes listening to Bella telling us how it was and what happened and how she doesn't know how he can love her and that's why she felt down. She felt like she was holding him back.

Of course me and Rosalie told her that she was wrong and she cried a bit but now we were finally getting back into our conversation.

**RPOV**

I was unbelievably happy for her. She deserved this because they had been through so much with each other. I knew that they liked each other although they said they didn't. Edward would never say a bad word about her even before she came back and of course the bracelet never left his wrist.

'Alice, I remember the first day that you and Jasper stopped playing games. We did the whole Hot 'n' Cold song. That was one hilarious night that brought great things.'

'_Rose, Remember the first day you and Emmett kissed you couldn't stop talking about it for like four days?'_

'**Bella. You spoke to me in our language! I thought you had forgotten it but the day you and Edward made up showed me you were still my best friend despite what had happened'**

'Bella, Remember the day you fell in love? Well everything Edward said was true and never doubt that'

'_Remember the day that Alice and Jasper fell out and he turned up at her doorstep? They haven't argued since.'_

'**I am so happy I have Jasper and Rosalie you and Emmett are completely perfect for each other.'**

'_Edward has definitely showed me what love is'_

We carried on for a little while but decided things were getting too soppy. We would end up crying if we didn't stop so we settled down to watch some movies and eat too many snacks, which I would regret later. About 3am we fell asleep.

**A/N: Ok guys be nice and review? Also look up the album Buckland Hill on iTunes by Scott Brunger. He needs to get known and his music is great! Also I will be updating my site with outfits because I havent done it in a while so check that out. Link is on my profile. **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Sorry for the really long wait for this chapter. I am not going to make excuses but hope you enjoy it. I also wanted to say did any of you check out the album Buckland Hill? You also should all get nominationing on the new awards site. Link on profile. **

**This chapter is for fireNice05 and natiangel. The song is 5 years time by Noah and The Whale. **

**I do not own Twilight or any of the songs I use.**

**JPOV**

Finally- I can breathe again! After the girls had left me and the boys ran to the car, all pulling off our ties or undoing our top buttons.

We were going back to Edwards and had already planned to get in the hot tub. We all need some relaxing so beer would be on tonight menu. I didn't think it went to bad. Well Emmett had my dad laughing and Alice planned a shopping trip with my mum.

I would say that Emmett was about 90% accepted due to the fact Rosalie had warned our parents she would quite happily move out if they didn't like him. Trust her to create some drama.

'_Ok guys I'm going to go and set the beds up. I'll meet you out the back in a bit'_ Edward walked upstairs leaving me and Edward in the lounge. It didn't take long for Emmett to turn this into a game and we ended up racing to see who could get changed, grab a beer and get to the hot tub first.

Emmett almost won but he had to slide the lid off whilst I just slipped in the other side. He started moaning at first but soon shut up when Edward appeared and slapped the back of his head.

'_GUYS! Can we play a came? How about 5 years time. We all say what we think will be happening'_ Edward and I just nodded at Emmett's suggestion who then chose himself to go first. Sometimes I think he forgets how old he is.

'_Oh Well, In 5 years time me and Rosalie could be walking round a zoo'_ I could not help but laugh as he started.

'_Dude. A zoo? Real classy.'_ Edward and Emmett had been friends for so long they didn't have trouble telling each other what they really were thinking.

'_Ok Mr Soppy Pants. Shut up and let me finish. The sun will be shinning down over us and we will be so in love that even the elephants would be able to feel it. I'll put my hands over her eyes but she will peek through and I will laugh at all her silly little jokes. We'll laugh about our old memories and how we used to drink stupid wine to have a good time.' _When Emmett had finished I think both myself and Edward just stared at him.

'_Even though that was the weirdest thing ever I think there was some deep felt emotion deep down' _Emmett could be sweet when he wanted to be and he looked after my sister well, as long as she was happy he could be as goofy as he wanted.

'_You know I care for Rose! Come on now then Jaspy, your go'_ Eww. Jaspy. What a nickname.

**EPOV**

Hopefully Jasper will come out with something a bit better than being at a zoo. I had a hard time thinking up creative ideas but Emmett obviously didn't.

'_5 years in the future I will look at Alice and say that I'm the happiest that I have ever been and she will say something like "Yeah well I'm pretty happy too". We will always be happy when we are just kicking back and relaxing together. I know that things might not stay the same but at the moment were having a pretty good time and these moments seem real in my head.'_

Ok. That was an odd mixture of comments. Shit now it my turn. They all look at me expecting something to come out of my mouth but I can only think mushy things. Why did Bella have to have that effect on my brain?

'_Er...well. .. I don't really know except for one thing. I know that I will be with Bella. There will be love in our minds and bodies and our faces will show it. Just like from today onwards.'_

I don't think they really got the message I had laid in their but how else should I tell them?

'_HOLD UP. Rewind. You told Bella you loved her?'_ Well isn't Jasper the clever one.

I wasn't sure how they would react and I kind of wished I could hide behind something or someone.

'_DUDE THIS IS FREEZING'_ They had reacted by throwing me in the pool. After being in a hot tub it was very cold.

**EmPOV**

I helped Edward out the pool and we all went to get changed. We were sitting in our beds and I was thinking over everything that had happened today.

'_Edward. I'm happy for you and Bells. You guys are perfect.'_ I couldn't be the protective brother anymore when I saw that he wouldn't hurt her.

We soon decided that we should stop talking about the girls as it was making us all feel all loved up and soppy. It was about one in the morning and we wanted to watch a film.

There wasn't a lot on the TV so we were stuck with some boring stuff about some people in love. Real manly. The boy had just asked the girl on a date and she was all nervous about them going on their first proper date.

'_Yo guys. We never took the girls on proper dates. Like just the couples on their own. I mean yeah its cool when we hang out together but don't you think we should do something special for them?'_

We were all pretty shocked that we had let the first date slip, Edward in particular who was always trying to be a perfect gentleman. It was quickly settled that we would organise them the next day so they were perfect.

About half an hour later everyone was quiet but I couldn't sleep. I decided to sing Christmas carols. I loved Christmas and Santa.

'_EM- GO TO SLEEP YOU IDIOT'_ Oh well that spoiled my fun. Edward had just thrown his pillow at me. Nice. Real Nice.

**A/N: Sorry it is so short but I am so tired I am about to collapse into bed. I will try and make it up to you. Review and get nominating. I love you all! **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hello there! Well I hope you already to go out on a date with Edward and Bella! Also get nominating you favourite stories at: . **

**The song for this chapter is Alesha Dixon- Breathe Slow and dedicating this chapter to im edwards bella and fangilr13. **

**I do not own Twilight or any of the songs I use.**

**BPOV**

These past few weeks with Edward have been the best but right now I am so nervous to see him that I am afraid that I will puke all over whatever perfect outfit he is wearing. The boys have decided that we all need to go on proper 'first dates'. I'm guessing it to be Edwards or Jaspers ideas as they always want to be the gentleman, unlike Emmett.

'_Yo BellaBoo. Why you all dressed up girly?'_ You know that saying speak of the devil? Well Emmett just appeared in the kitchen to ruffle my hair and annoy me to hell.

'_Em, do not play innocent with me. I know you were there when the guys spoke about the whole first date idea'_ Wasn't he meant to be taking Rosalie out as well?

'_Oh yeah. Heck I was more than just there; I even came up with the idea!'_ I think I need to get my ears checked. Emmett just told me it was his idea to do something romantic. When pigs fly.

'_Well Mr Romantic, why are you not dressed up and ready to take Rose out?' _They best not be going to some casual place while Edward opted for the high end place.

'_You and Ed are going first, then Alice and Jasper is meeting about 3 and I'm taking Rosie out this evening. What's up with you today bells? Just relax!'_

Great so I am a little test bunny to see if this works. Emmett was right, I was stressing too much. I apologised to Em before going to get ready and add any finishing touches. I had opted for a multi colour print dress and some wedged sandals. I personally think Alice would be proud of me. However I was hoping it was nice enough for whatever we are doing.

Apparently it is a surprise.

Dead on time, 2 o'clock, and the doorbell rang. The butterflies stated again as I went to open it and great the perfect man I knew was standing on the other side.

'_Hey beautiful'_ His husky voice and cool breathe hit me as hard as it did the first time I met him, yes when we was just children. Only then I didn't know what the feeling was.

Sometimes I wondered if I loved him too much because every time I see him all of my emotions go out of control and I can hardly breathe as I feel the heat rise to my cheeks. I had now learnt to take it slowly, close my eyes and count to ten.

We finally made it out of the car after we attempted starting again and I could properly greet him. I noticed that he was wearing jeans with a shirt that was unbuttoned slightly at the top. I tried to keep my eyes looking ahead at all times so I could keep composed.

'_Where are we going?'_ I hate surprises, did I mention that?

'_Bella, Bella, Bella. You do remember that I have known you for a good part of your life so don't use the I hate surprises line because I have seen your face when they actually happen t o you. Now come on relax and show me your breath taking smile'_

Ok now I was blushing not relaxing, but I did try hard. I was going to enjoy myself that was one thing I was sure of.

We pulled up at this restaurant that looked amazing, too expensive, but amazing. I don't know how long I had sat in the car just staring at the beauty of the 'Hengist' restaurant but I quickly snapped out of it as Edward opened my car door and offered me his hand.

The table we had was secluded but I still couldn't help but feel envious when a beautiful red headed waitress eyeing up Edward.

'_Don't worry I don't like red-heads. I prefer the brunettes'_ Edward whispering in my ear made a shiver run up my spine. I wonder how long his dazzling will have an effect on me for. Maybe forever.

**EPOV**

I knew Bella didn't like fuss but this restaurant was to die for. The food, the atmosphere, the service, everything was perfect just what was needed for my Bella.

We spent the whole meal just having a light hearted conversation that flowed easily between us, with our hands interlinked on the table. I am pretty sure there was one older couple who began making 'aww' sounds at us but I was too absorbed with whatever Bella was talking about. We ordered exactly the same to make it easier.

Our starter was Kent asparagus, followed by braised belly of pork and to finish the chocolate fondant. It was lovely but we were both extremely full afterwards.

I was planned that I would take Bella out to the meadow for the rest of the day. It had become our special place and not only did we go there together but I spent time their alone whenever things were on my mind or I needed to feel closer to Bella.

I wanted this day to be perfect. She deserved more than that for the missing years we needed to make up for but I was trying.

'_Edward, can I ask you a question?'_ We were lying in the grass with her head on my stomach. She was aimlessly fiddling with my bracelet she had given me a long time ago.

'_Of course you can love'_

'_Why do you dazzle me but I have no effect on you?' _Her question shocked me; it was not what I had been expecting.

'_Bella you are absurdly beautiful and you make my world spin. Trust me I may be calm and cool but believe me it is taking everything to just breathe. I am surprised you don't hear the rapid change in my heart beat when you're near or when we touch. It is just the same as yours.'_ I never wanted her to think she didn't dazzle me, as she liked to call it. Her effect was intoxicating.

'_Do you know I love you Edward Cullen?'_ Her comment made me smile like a young boy with a bag full of sweets.

'_Maybe a few times Isabella Swan, but I can never hear it enough'_ I kissed the tip of her nose, then her lips. I would spend most of my life kissing Bella if it was up to me.

The rest of the day was smooth and relaxed, like I had hoped. We messed around each other probably acting as if we were 5 or 6. We pushed each other on a rope swing, sat in a tree and rolled around in the grass. Most of all we had several hours of quality time together and that made my day perfect.

**A/N: Wow, once I sat down to write that it came our pretty quickly. Maybe I will write Jasper and Alice's as well. Who knows? Anyways review please, nominate and download Buckland Hill on iTunes! Thanks. MORE GOOD NEWS- I have finally updated the site with all the outfits, link on profile.  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: The song is Shayne Ward- If That's OK With You and it's for everyone who is reading this story or whoever has reviewed- love to you all!**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the songs I use.**

**APOV**

I haven't heard from Bella which must be a good sign. She obviously didn't have any make up disasters and the date is going so well she didn't need to call me for emergency backup. Let's hope mine goes as smoothly.

I'm glad I didn't have to go first but this waiting has made me more nervous, if that is even possible. I don't know why I feel like this. Maybe it's because I have no idea where we are going? The only instructions we got was to look nice and fairly formal.

Dead on half three, the time Jasper had told me he would come to my house, the doorbell rang. I didn't have to run to the door for once because I didn't have the risk of Edward opening it and the boys getting involved in some video game.

I opened the door to be greeted by Jasper's southern smile that instantly made me smile so wide my cheeks hurt.

'_Hello Beautiful'_ He took my hand as I locked the door behind me and we headed out to his car. I mentally reminded myself to let Edward know where the spare key was in case he was home before me.

'_Where are we off too?'_ I was excited now and I tried to do my puppy pout and flutter my eyelashes so he would give in quicker.

'_I am not going to tell you but don't worry, we will be there soon.'_

To put it in the simplest terms- I do not like waiting. I tried distracting myself by looking out the window but then Jasper kept distracting me and I had to try and not oogle at him.

The journey was fairly short, only lasting about ten minutes. When the car stopped moving I didn't recognise where we were. There was a small boat but that was about it. I turned to face Jasper and quirked my eyebrow at him.

'_Don't look at me like that, the date hasn't started yet!'_ He took my hand and helped me into the boat. I found some glasses and poured us both a drink before heading to the front to sit with Jasper as he drove. I couldn't see anywhere in the distance so where we were going was still.

The conversation flowed easily but Jasper had to work hard not to give in and tell me where we were heading. The boat journey was even shorter than the one in the car. The first thing I saw was a line of lights in the distance.

'_Is that where we are going?'_ I pointed to where I meant in case Jasper was dumb enough not to realise.

He didn't reply but his rather large smile gave it away. We also began to slow down as we neared the small island.

Jasper jumped ashore, tied up the boat and then lifted me out onto what felt like a beach.

'_Jasper, where are we?'_

'_Wait and find out, you know what they say, patience is a virtue'_ He winked at me before taking my hand and leading me towards a small hut looking building.

**JPOV**

This whole date thing had taken ages to organise and set up but I think keeping it from Alice is possibly the hardest thing yet!

We were heading up to where I had set out dinner or lunch, whatever it wants to be called. I was hoping we would sit and eat whilst looking out onto the beach, when it got later we could watch the sunset.

'_Jasper this is lovely but you really shouldn't have done all of this, I dread to think how long it took you!' _She gently squeezed my hand and I felt my heart swell as I saw the emotion in her eyes.

'_I want to make this special Alice; this place is like our own heaven on earth. There is something about you that makes me want to work to give you everything I can.'_

Dinner was amazing, not only the food but my company as well. I had managed to get the food done by one of my close friends who also runs a restaurant; I guess I am friends with all the right people. I mean being friends with Edward led me to the best thing in my life, Alice. All of the food was simple but probably one of the meals I have ever had.

After wards we headed up the beach to the next surprise I had for her. Surrounded by trees but with a small opening that meant the beach could still be seen was a hot tub.

'_Wow. This is certainly one way to relax! '_I think her eyes nearly bulged out her head, so I couldn't help but chuckle.

'_Well you see it also has some meaning behind it. When you spent the day at my house we both ended up messing around in a swimming pool but it was a too cold for that. Also the other night me and the other boys all got in your hot tub and spoke about where we saw ourselves in 5 years time. I said that I would be the happiest I had ever been because I would be with you'_

'_Jasper Hale, that is the sweetest thing ever'_ She kissed me then a feeling that I would never get used to however many more times it would happen.

We sat in the hot tub relaxing, messing around and generally enjoying our time together. It slowly began to get darker and we slowly began to get wrinkly from sitting in the water too long. Alice suggested we sat down on the beach.

After drying off and getting changed I went to grab a blanket and some snacks so we could watch the sunset together.

Alice wasn't there yet so I laid down looking at the stars and thought about the day I had. It had started off with me nervous that it wouldn't all go to plan and panicking trying to get it all perfect. It turned out happy and better than I had expected.

'_Urgh my hair is a mess and all my make up if off! Don't look at me'_ Alice's voice tore me from thoughts. She sat down next to me but tried to cover her face.

'_I love the way you look without your make up! Hey I like you all the time'_ I took her wrists and lowered her hands from her face so I could look in my girls eyes again.

**A/N: Hey! What up? So I hope you all have checked out Buckland Hill, please let me know what you think. Also if any of you guys have twitter check me out- ellie_x ! I cannot stop listening to The Beach Girl5 for some reason! So check them out too. Oh and review if you get time. While your at it could you nominate at: .  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Nominating is fully under way for Sizzling Stories Awards since I made it easier to vote! . Anyways where have all the lovely people that review this story gone? Oh well if your not enjoying reading it I am still enjoying writing it however I am going to start a really exciting new project and throw myself into it full blast! Watch out. The song is Jennifer Hudson- If This Isn't Love. Let's get some Emmett love. **

**I do not own Twilight or any of the songs I use.**

**EmPOV**

So this is what stress feels like. Yes, you heard right, Emmett the fun loving and crazy one is stressed! I mean why did I come up with such a crazy idea to have proper first dates, isn't Edward meant to be the soppy one?

Well now thanks to me not thinking before I speak I have to try and give Rosalie a date that equals one that Edward and Jasper thought of. I know Edward will go simple as Bells hates 'over the top' but still. I need to create something perfect for Rosalie.

And that is why I am stressed. I chose, out the kindness of my heart, to put on a fashion show in Rosalie's rather large garden.

Thankfully one of her friends from school, who I think was called Angela, offered to take her out so I could get set up. So far so good. But the storm could start in about 3 and a half minutes when Rosie gets here.

Bugger, she's early! What happened to fashionably late? Breathe Em. Chill.

'_OH MY MAKEUP! Emmett what the hell is this!'_ Does this mean she is happy, shocked, angry or sad? Oh god why can I not read emotions well like Jasper can.

'_Well since you are working hard with your modelling career I decided that our perfect first date would be your own fashion show in your back garden.'_ Slowly her mouth turned into the widest grin I had ever seen, it even made my cheeks hurt.

'_This is so perfect! You are so amazing, did I ever tell you that because if I didn't I really should more often. I am so unprepared for this shock but I can't cry. We just got our makeup done! Rosalie Hale pull yourself together girl, you see I don't do surprises well. Oh just kiss me and shut me up.'_ Well that certainly was one request I would easily fulfil. We met each other half way, our lips meeting in a way that was full of affection.

Once I had calmed my baby down we went to take our seats, front row of course! I had gotten a small audience together but I didn't want it to be too big because later we were slipping away to do something more private with just the two of us. Ha Edward and Jasper are going to be coming to me in the future for ideas.

'_Emmett where the hell did you get some of these models!'_ Her face was filled with admiration as she watched. This was what I had worked so hard to make happen and now the plan was going smoothly I could enjoy it too.

'_I have my contacts and some people you know are in their too.'_ By know I mean seen around school. Rosalie can come off as a cold person when you first meet her but she lives off people admiring her and looking up to her. One thing that I find very easy to do.

'_GOODNESS ME! Emmett is this clothing from my designs?'_

'_Yes. I am sorry if you're mad but I thought it would make it more perfect and Jasper helped me get them and make copied of the sketches so you wouldn't realise they were gone. I just wanted to show off your talents'_ Now is the time I wished my mum or Bella was here to hide behind.

'_I am totally not mad! This is amazing, and to think you did it for me. Thank you babe. I appreciate it so much.'_ Wow. If I was going to get a reaction like this all the time I might do romantic things more often. Or not. Emmett is the joker! Maybe once in a while.

**RPOV  
**

I honestly didn't know he could pull off something like this. It was truly perfect. I knew that my two best friend would have entirely different but special to them. Bella's would be small and private with small significant things that have a history with her and Edward. Alice's would be planned to a tee with a lot of extravagant things to meet her lifestyle. Mine could have been anything!

'_Rosie come on get up here, it's your turn'_ What the hell? Angela was pulling me up on to the runway. I set a questioning look to Emmett but he could only give me an encouraging smile. Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt.

When I began walking the catwalk and showing off what I had wanted to do forever it felt even more amazing than I had suspected. I had a pretty good feeling it was Emmett in the crowd. I could hear his calls of encouragement and when I turned his way our eyes immediately met as if they were what I had been searching for.

He was so special to me and I realise I am so lucky to have found somebody who fits with me in such a good way. Or in my mother's words 'He fits you like a glove'. Yeah I gave her an odd look too.

After I had finished walking up the catwalk and thanked a lot of people Emmett pulled me away to spend quality time together. Dinner was set up in another section of my garden. Mine and Em's relationship seemed to happen a lot outside so I guess he was keeping within that tradition.

As we ate we had a fairly deep conversation and really wanted to thank him for such an amazing time.

'_I love it when you bring out caring, romantic Emmett'_

'_Hey missies don't get too used to it! Funny and outgoing Em is lovable too' _He stuck his bottom lip out in a kind of pout. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

'_You really are such perfect in a lot of ways!'_

'_Aww thanks Rose, you're not too bad yourself'_ He winked at me but looked me deep in the eyes and I got a feeling he wasn't finished. '_I tell you what, from what I have heard Edward talk about, if this isn't love I don't know what is!'_

Gulp. Did Emmett Swan just confess his love for me? It may not have been in the three simple words but the meaning behind it was there. That was more than enough for me.

**A/N:** **There you have it! How good was comic-con guys! The new clips and the hints of Robsten going on. Well let's get reviewing, nominating and doing all things twilight related!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: This chapter has been on my mind for a long time so glad to finally get it out. Summer dance guys! The song for this one is Just Can't Get Enough- either by The Saturdays or Depeche Mode. Whichever you prefer, I think the lyrics are pretty similar. **

**CHAPTER TWENTY NINE- **Just Can't Get Enough

**BPOV**

A lot of people find that first dates are always the worst with something going wrong, being bored out of their brains or hating the person they were with. Yesterday was perfect. Edward had chosen to do just simple activities which I was grateful for but they fitted with us perfectly. To the outside world it would look like another boring date but in my own world with Edward it could be placed in the dictionary alongside the word, Heaven.

That's why I woke up this early feeling on cloud nine despite deep down knowing that today would be filled with torturous activities and my coffee intake would be much higher. I decided to make breakfast for everybody so got up and headed down to the kitchen.

I put on all the required foods for a full English breakfast or a 'fry up' as it was more commonly referred to in the Swan household. I knew that my parents and Emmett would be down before it was done; they could all sniff out food from miles away.

'_Morning darling'_ My mother was the first to appear at the bottom of the stairs in her dressing gown and slippers. I sometimes worried that me and my mum didn't spend enough time together since the move but in previous conversations she told me that seeing me happy was enough for her.

'_Hey mum, thought I would wake everybody up for a family breakfast. We haven't had one since we moved back and they're one of the main memories I have kept with me from the first time we lived in Forks'_ I gave her a hug and she kissed my forehead.

'_Isabella, I wouldn't mind waking up to this gorgeous smell ever morning!'_ My father had joined us down in the kitchen now. He kissed my mother before playfully messing with my hair and giving me a hug. As I had grown up I found that mine and Charlie's relationship had died down and become awkward. I had recently made it my own task to rebuild our relationship.

'_Well you have mummy's favourite boy to thank for my mood! I had a lovely date with Edward yesterday' _They both smiled at me and my mum gave me one of those looks that made me feel five. It was like pre-school again and having a crush on a boy for the first time, even though it was like that as me and Edward were crushing on each other back then. I think my mum secretly didn't want me to grow up.

'_Hey, I thought I was mummy's favourite boy!'_ Emmett had come bounding down the stairs to pick our mother up in a bear hug.

'_Well you would be if you didn't try to kill her!'_ My mother playfully smacked him on the head before wishing him a good morning. Emmett then proceeded to steal the paper from my father and kiss me on the cheek before plonking his bum on the chair and asking when the food would be ready.

It was decided that we would eat together today as we were all in high spirits. I began to tease Emmett about how he would have to really step up his game to match up with Jasper and Edward being the perfect gentleman. I soon took it back when he started to tease about the Bella Barbie activities.

My parents cleared away after breakfast which gave me and Emmett a chance to have some time together.

'_BellaBoo, I feel I never see you these days! Tell me how's life treating you?' _Emmett had laid himself out on my bead whilst I sat cross legged next to him.

'_Em Bear. I see you like ever day, I mean yeah it may not be just us two but I think you have a fair idea about what's going on in my life right now. We are also not on some sort of reality show'_ I couldn't help but laugh at the pout Emmett put on.

I loved spending time with Emmett because there wasn't a huge age difference between us, we had the same group of friends and he seemed like he really understood me. Sometime it was a bit freaky when he 'put two and two together' to figure out what was going on with me. Time went by too soon however and I knew I had to leave for Rosalie's house.

'_Sorry Em. Time with the girls calls. I mean you could come with and get waxed, plucked, hair straightened or curled, hair pins shoved in your head and make-up painted on your face.' _Emmett immediately panicked and began throwing things at me so I could pack quicker. Sometimes I wondered if Emmett understood sarcasm.

'_Now then Lil Izzy, have fun and I will see you later tonight when I will be attempting to keep my best friends hands off of you.' _I cringed at his nickname for me. Out of nowhere he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. He began running around my room and I was squealing for him to put me down.

'_Seriously it's like having toddlers again!'_My mother chuckled as she stood in the doorway of my room. Emmett soon put me down once he realised her presence.

'_Now Emmadem are we going to stop with the pet names anytime soon? I'll see you later'_ I kissed him on the cheek before saying bye to my parents and going to get in the Lamborghini. I hated driving this car because of the attention it drew to me but it was all part of Alice's plans for tonight. I didn't dare object and have to face Alice on a full rampage this early.

It was only 10am and I wondered why we had to start early. I noticed Alice was already here as I pulled into the Hale driveway. Their house was beautiful and I couldn't help but admire it again.

Rosalie was the one who opened the door looking almost as tired as I felt. She handed me a coffee cup and I laughed at how she was thinking exactly the same as me. Since I had moved here we had been getting on well but sometimes I still felt she hadn't completely warmed to me. This was where my plan would come in helpful.

When I walked into her house I almost stopped breathing. The entire house looked like a beauty salon. Alice was sitting in the middle of the floor with Rose's mum talking about her plans.

'_Morning Isabella'_ Her mum greeted me as she saw me sit on their couch. She was a lovely woman but sometimes she could be very scary. Hence why she called me Isabella, I was too scared to correct her.

'_Hey Bells, I was just talking about hair ideas for you. Do you have any major objections to anything'_ Although when she asked it sounded as if she wanted a true answer the look she sent me told me otherwise.

I gulped before opening my mouth to answer. '_Actually Alice, I was hoping Rosalie could do my hair'_

The look on Alice's face was quite comical however she looked slightly pained which made me feel awful. The other people in the room had shocked expressions and I though their chins had hit the floor.

'_Sure Bella. That's fine'_ Alice didn't look me in the eye and it was clear she was hurt.

'_You see me and Rosalie don't always get a chance to bond and I have always admired her hair style so was hoping she would do it for me. I'm still planning on letting you do my make up if you wanted to?' _Please. Please. Please work.

'_OF COURSE SILLY!'_ Alice stuck her tongue out me in a childish way before returning to her conversation with Mrs Hale.

**JPOV  
**

Somehow I had managed to let all of the stresses of the day float away as I happily slept in my bed. Unfortunately they all came flooding back as I slowly came back to reality. I rolled over too look at my clock which read 8:00. Crap. I am surprised my mother wasn't up here trying to drag me out of bed.

I headed straight for the shower once again thanking my mother for not making me share bathrooms with Rosalie. I would never get anywhere near it. I was brushing my teeth when I began to think about all the previous dances we had attended as a group. That's when it hit me; I was allowed a lie in because the girls would be up early transforming the house. It happened all the time.

This also meant I would have to leave the house and be over at Edward's by ten. I mean we just hung out until about 5:30 because it didn't take us long to get ready. The girls on the other hand needed a whole day. Not complaining though especially if the results were good.

I finished up getting ready and headed downstairs to see what food I could put together. Normally my Mum would sit us down and make sure we had a proper family breakfast and if one of us dared to ruin it she would be fuming. Again today brought exceptions because my mother and Rosalie would eat together having a special 'bonding' time before the day. I normally would eat with my father on these days but he was away on business again.

'_Hey Jazz. Alice will probably be early again so do you think it would be cool if you were gone by 9:30'_Rosalie had come in to the kitchen and put on her puppy dog face for an obvious reason.

'_Yeah OK. But your puppy face is getting you nowhere! I am doing this out of the kindness of my heart for my loving sister' _She couldn't help but smile at my comment and left blowing me a quick kiss.

A lot of people found Rosalie to be cold on the outside but because I was her brother I had experienced the warmness of her underneath. She found it hard to trust people but sometimes that was good because it meant she never ended up with jerks and I never had to play the protective big brother. A role I was never good at.

I quickly finished up my breakfast and headed upstairs to get my stuff. My mother had gone out to buy my whole outfit for tonight but because Rosalie had gone with her I trust that it shouldn't be too bad. Or at least I would have had worse in previous years.

Walking downstairs I dumped my bags near the front door and went to find my mum.

'_I'm heading over to Edward's now. Have a nice day' _I quickly gave her a kiss before crossing the room. It was like an obstacle course with towels, bottles, chairs and electrical equipment placed around the room. By the looks of things there were stations for completing each individual task. It also extended up the stairs.

'_See you later Rose. Please go careful on Bella it's her first time doing this sort of stuff'_ Bella was a lovely girl and sometime Rosalie and Alice get a bit overexcited. I also didn't want any frantic messages that would cause Edward to panic.

'_Yeah, yeah whatever. See ya bro'_ She gave me a hug before wandering off to find our mother in the lounge.

I loved my car. It was a black Lotus Evora and fitted well on our driveway next to Rosalie's F430. Our driveway looked really nice at the moment. Bella's midnight blue 'Lamborghini Reventon' and Alice's yellow Porsche 911 would soon be joining them. At least my dad didn't have his car out there as well because he too had a sports car, a bughatti veyron.

When I arrived at Edwards it was almost ten so I wouldn't be earlier than expected. Edward opened the door and looked like he hadn't slept much. Edward normally slept in until this time but was probably woken up by Alice this morning.

'_Alice?'_ He nodded at me and looked like he was about to explain when Emmett came striding in through the front door.

'_Esme, I'm home!'_Well that's one way to be welcomed into someone's house. I looked to Edward for an explanation but he just pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

'_Emmett! What took you so long?'_ Esme had now come flying down the stairs and was giving Emmett a bear hug that was almost as tight as his own.

'_Emmett is my mother's favourite and when he first came to visit us since the move that's what he did. It's kind of a tradition now' _Everybody seems to love Emmett because he just has such a care free nature.

'Yeah well Eddie you can't complain because you got called mummy's special boy over at my house this morning' I could see Edward cringe at the nickname. I was the only one who seemed to find this hilarious, that was until I realised they were serious.

'_Sometimes I wonder if I got the wrong child'_ Esme was laughing as she wandered off into the house leaving Emmett with a grin plastered across his face and Edward's chin hitting the wood floor.

'_Emmett are you serious that your mum favours Edward and vice versa?'_ I thought I would get more sense out of Emmett as Edward was still shocked. This was one of those rare occasions.

'_Yeah it is a bit confusing because it is the same with our dads. On the day this bunch were leaving Esme was crying because she had to leave me and Renee behind, Renee was crying because of Edward and Esme. Then it gets worse because Edward was crying because of Bella and Bella was crying because of Edward but also Alice and Carlisle, Alice was crying for Charlie and Bella. Charlie was crying for Alice and Carlisle for Bella. I was just crying because otherwise I would be left out. We were all a blubbering mess.' _It took several moments for my head to get around the whole story.

'_He is telling the truth'_ Esme was walking through the hallway with some laundry and momentarily joined our conversation.

'_I'm going to get some snacks you lot set up the video games'_ Edward wandered off in a trance like state. I too would have had a similar reaction his mother had basically said she would prefer to have his best friend as a son. We all knew she was joking though.

I settled down on the sofa where I was sure to spending the next half of this day.

**APOV**

This day is officially one of my top ten days of the year. I had literally run around the house getting ready this morning and of course was early to Rosalie's house. Her mother and I were always really enthusiastic but it took Rose a little while to lighten up and join in.

I was also super excited about having Bella join us, I was a little hurt when she had said about Rosalie doing her hair but I realised they just wanted to bond and I had to allow them that space. We were just finishing up the rota for the day whilst Bella and Rosalie got more coffee. Hopefully Bella will have some sort of caffeine high and enjoy getting made up.

'_Right so we are starting off with some yoga, Bella you may be wondering why but basically it will relax us, gets us into the right mind frame and be fun at the same time!'_ I saw Bella roll her eyes at me because she was so clumsy she was likely to fall within the first five minutes but this was our yearly routine and would not be changed.

I set up the DVD and stood back on my mat ready to begin. The positions we covered in the half hour were the tree pose, downward dog, cobbler's pose and the goddess pose. I think there were others but I forget their names.

Watching Bella was pretty hysterical especially because the look of pure concentration on her face involved her sticking her tongue out at funny angles. Rosalie's mother and two aunties had also joined us as they helped us to get ready like other years.

We then went into the conservatory where there was a relaxing CD playing music.

'_Ok Bella and Rose grab your robes and towels and get changed'_ We were moving onto massages now. Mrs Hale and her two sisters had been on a training course on how to give professional massages so they could help us with these days.

We were each lying down on a bench with the soothing music making our bodies feel even better than they would with the massage. It lasted about ten minutes.

'_Bella. Are you ready to move on?'_ I was talking to her but not getting a reply. Thats when I realised the massage made her fall asleep! She was the one that had been complaining that todays activities would be torturous!

We took a picture of Bella's sleeping form as one of the many that would be made into a scrapbook of this year. Somebody would always have a camera on hand ready to snap the funniest, cutest or memorable moments of the day.

'_Right well I'm glad she got a nap in she isn't going to like our next activity. Eyebrow time!'_ Me and Rosalie were used to having our eyebrows waxed and then plucked to make them more perfect but I am sure this would be Bella's first time. It was still a little painful for us but we had experienced it and knew what to expect.

'_Look Alice this really is not necessary. My eyebrows are fine see! Not a problem so no need for this'_ Bella was backing slowly out of the lounge where it had been set up for this to happen. I pulled her down to the seat and told her to think about something different, a happy place.

Nevertheless once it started me and Rose could not control our laughter. The noises and screams that were coming from Bella sounded as if somebody was being murdered not getting their eyebrows waxed!

'_Jasper told me to take it easy on her this morning. Do you think this is taking it easy?'_Rosalie was whispering in my ear just as she finished up.

'_I don't think he is our problem, this is more an over protective Edward situation'_ She simply nodded in agreement. I started to bite my bottom lip as I hoped she wouldn't make it sound too bad to Edward.

We then also had to get our legs waxed but Rosalie had suggested that Bella do a bit of both our legs so she could get the anger she was feeling towards us out in a constructive way. I mean if it helped Bella then I was cool with it and she didn't do a bad job either. If she wasn't so opposed to stuff like this she could have considered a new career path.

The next station was getting pedicures and manicures, one that Bella quite happily sat at. She just put her iPod in and read a magazine when she was allowed to use her hands. She also liked the following activity that was having a relaxing yet exfoliating bath with lots of bubbles.

The three of us sat down to begin sorting out our hair.

'_Rosie did you decide how you wanted it'_ I plugged in the straighteners and curling tongs and got out all the necessary hair products. Bella's eyes bulged and I couldn't help but smile. This girl didn't have a clue!

'_I was thinking straight then pulled over to the side in a loose ponytail with a side parting'_ She was going to look amazing. She always did. Rosalie wanted to be a model and I knew she would get there I mean have you looked at her!

'_Perfect Rose! I mean it is simple so won't be over the top with your dress but will define your features and be different from other styles you have had making it special and' _I took a breath then put my hand to my mouth, I was rambling. I sent apologetic glances to my friends and went back to sorting out my own hair.

I had decided that my hair would be straightened down flatter to my face but then shaped around my face at the ends. I also was going to have a slight side fringe. It would look more controlled than my everyday 'pixie' hair as it got called.

We danced around as we did each other's hair, making sure we used a lot of hair products and hairspray so it stayed in place. This relaxed feeling was taking away my nerves for tonight, which was one of the reasons this day was planned like this. We needed to have fun but look beautiful. I don't think Bella believed this was possible.

'_Here you are Bella put this on'_ I handed her a hair net as she looked at me, a confused expression on her face.

'_Am I going as a dinner lady or something?'_

Her comment had me and Rosalie almost rolling around on the floor laughing but we used our arms to stop our hair from being squished.

'_No dumbo. It's to stop your hair from getting messed up! Look we are putting one on too'_ Bella immediately blushed and simply put it on her head making sure each curl was in place.

I then got my chance to Bella's make up! I knew that she didn't like wearing a lot of makeup but I knew how to make her look nice but not plastic like other girls, Tanya, not that I like to name names. It only took me about 10 minutes to finish. She had two purple shades of shadow on her eyes with some glitter, white liquid eyeliner on top of black pencil eyeliner then mascara on her lashes. She had a deep purple colour on her lips and I knew she had natural blush to complete the look. I stepped away to admire my work.

'_I would show you Bella but you aren't seeing anything until you are completely finished.'_ She stuck out her bottom lip hoping to look innocent and make me change my mind but let's just say it didn't work.

'_Bella. Come on just go sit over there and listen to your iPod. Just promise me not to mess up your hair or face'_ She got up after she realised she wasn't getting anywhere. A lot of people wonder how I am so stubborn when I am so small.

'_Looking good Bells'_ Rosalie was still finishing up because she likes to wear false eyelashes. She also had white and pink eye shadow some eyeliner and a bubblegum pink on her lips.

I then sat down to start work on myself. I went with completely white eye makeup except black mascara and liquid liner and to finish a red on my lips.

We then all put on our accessories before it was time for me to reveal the dresses. Bella looked nervous where Rosalie had a bit more trust in fashion sense and was bobbing in her seat.

'_Right Rosalie you first. Here is your dress, go put it on and show us!'_ I handed her a dress that was made of a shiny, sparkly silver material and flowed to the floor. It was cut out at the sides to show off her perfect figure and add a bit of her flirty character to her style.

'_Suck it up Isabella Swan, it's your turn now' _Her dress was a fairly dark purple that accentuated her assets but was something she would wear and hopefully love. There was also a small band of jewels and detail under her bust.

'_ALICE'_ She squealed before gently hugging me and skipping off to put it on. She was happy and that excited me even more. I quickly changed into my floor length gown that was deep red with a band of black around the top.

Rosalie and Bella joined me again for a few photo opportunities. We were interrupted by a knock at the door. My eyes darted to the clock then to both of my friends. Their expressions told me they too were nervous. The boys were here.

**EmPOV**

A day chilling with the guys sounded pretty awesome this morning when I woke up. Now after 3 hours of video games, several bags of crisps and a litre bottle of coke later I am starting to doubt how good it truly is.

We were all down because any form of contact with the girls had been cut off; Edward was taking it the worse as I kept seeing his hand twitch towards his phone or his eyes dart to the laptop.

We tried playing some sport outside, swimming in the pool, helping Esme and talking about irrelevant topics. Nothing made time move quicker.

It was just after five when we began to get ready. We all showered and shaved in the best attempts to look as good as we could tonight all knowing the girls were going to outdo us as they spent the whole day getting ready. Apparently this was a tradition each year.

Now we were currently standing in the hallway ready to go with Esme checking us over and giving the final touches. Jasper was first.

'_Make sure Alice feels as if she is worth everything tonight. Feel what she is feeling, don't worry about the wrong things and be strong'_ She straightened up his red tie and kissed his cheek. Next I was in for the kill.

I smiled as Esme walked towards me; she giggled a little as her eyes were tearing up. This would be the first time she would have to go through the routine with me and I felt special to be hearing words of advice from my second mother, as I liked to think of her.

'_I tried to think of what to say to you Emmett, what would really help you. It took a while but it eventually came to me. Nobody is a worthy match for Rosalie; nobody can touch her heart like you have. Make sure tonight is full of fun and laughter for everybody, don't be too wild and stay confident'_ She then repeated the process of straightening my silver tie and kissing my cheek.

I am pretty sure if I wasn't so set on being manly tonight I would have balled like a baby right then and there.

'_Edward, Trust Bella, never fear you are saying too much because she loves hearing what you have to say. Don't always think of yourself as the bad guy; if you want to be the hero make yourself the hero. The pair of you being together is fete and you belong in each other's lives. Keep her close.'_ She once again straightened Edward's purple tie and kissed his cheek.

She went to stand back from us with a single tear running down her cheek. She lifted the camera to take a picture and I resisted my urge to run and lift her into a bear hug. It would not be appropriate for the mood.

We each said our goodbyes and left the house to collect the girls. We had to ride Jasper's Lotus over to his house then we would all switch around with the cars so we had a good ride to the dance. I began to crack several stupid jokes as we got into the car. I hoped that if I could lighten up the mood of my two best mates my nerves would go away. Shame it didn't work.

I even tried singing along to a Disney song that had come on the radio. I think my plan of being manly was out of the window. I knew I should have just cried!

'_Ouch, Jasper could you not get a car that was slightly bigger!'_ I had just literally fallen out of his stupid little sports car. They all seemed to have little cars, I mean even Bella had started driving the Lamborghini our Dad had given her.

We all walked up to the door but stopped when we reached it. I looked around to see my friends faces as white as ghosts. Maybe I looked like them.

Esme's words were repeated in my head '_Be Confident'_. I took my chance reached up and knocked on the door; well somebody had to do it.

Mrs Hale opened the door to us and ushered us inside. We all stood around in the lounge in an almost uncomfortable silence. I could hear the girls moving around in the room above, some nervous giggles and them each shushing each other like they were four again.

My eyes darted to the top of the stairs as I saw a glimpse of blonde hair. Rosalie looked absolutely breath taking. I mean she was gorgeous all the time but even the glimmer in her eyes looked extra special.

I went to meet her at the bottom of the stairs, taking her in my arms and giving her a gentle kiss. I didn't want to take it too far with her mother in the same room. I put her corsage on her wrist, kissing her hand as I did so. We took a step back in each other's arms and waited for Bella to come down next. I think my smile gives away how happy I am.

The only feeling I can describe when my little sister walked down the stairs was pride, there was not a word to describe how she looked. When her and Edward finally met it was like a soppy scene and I had to try and not laugh because I could have gagged at that moment.

Edward placed Bella's tiara on her head before kissing her forehead. Bella's fingers immediately reached to touch it and she blushed realising how much it could have cost. We were going to get the girls tiaras but Rosalie had found out and convinced me she had seen the perfect corsage that she desperately wanted.

Alice came next and Jasper repeated the same routine Edward had done. I took this opportunity to speak to Bella.

'_Hey Bella, you look beautiful tonight sis. I'm proud of you and I love you' _I gave her a gentle hug whilst everyone smiled like a bunch of fools. I definitely had lost my manly side today.

'_Why can't you be like that?'_ Rosalie had playfully hit Jasper on his chest which caused a few giggles.

We then had to line up for pictures as couples, siblings, groups and friends. Then the moment came where Rosie handed me the keys to her Ferrari. The little kid in me jumped alive so did Edward's and Jasper's. We each got to drive the girls cars and I know that Edward could not wait to get his hands on my sister car and I hoped he wasn't going to get too touchy with my sister.

**EPOV**

It was hard to focus on the road ahead, even when I was driving one of the most beautiful cars in the world. The girl who was sitting next to me looked stunning and the smile that sat on my face when I knew she was mine could not have been bigger.

Through the whole car journey I held her hand whilst the conversation was light and free. I knew Bella was nervous because she was so clumsy and she knew that at some point she would have to dance.

I pulled into the car park before leaning across to look in my angels eyes.

'_Now I can say hello properly'_ I kissed her with all the emotion I was feeling right now but all too soon she pulled away.

'_You can save some of that for later'_ She then winked and sat back against her seat waiting for me to open the door. I took a moment to clear my head before getting out and going to meet her.

The rest of our friends were waiting outside Chilston Park, where the dance was being held. I never really cared for events like these but I actually felt it was important because I was with girl I actually liked. Well I think it was a bit more than just liking Bella.

'_Did Bella just pull some sexy ass stunt in the car?'_ The boys had come to meet me as we walked in with the girls leading in front.

'_Yeah man, don't tell me the others did too?'_ Crap this means they are up to something.

Once we were inside we all found a table that we could sit at and we started to notice some of our other school friends. To my surprise Bella was really giddy, running to meet everyone and hugging girls she shared classes with.

I also knew she was doing this to avoid having to dance with me. She knew that she was clumsy and was scared of embarrassing herself. But we were at a summer dance, so it is my mission to get at least one song out of her.

About ten minutes later Bella finally sat down next to me. She had pulled her chair over closer to me and her head was laid on her chest. Alice had already got Jasper on the dance floor, much to both mine and Emmett's amusement, I was sure by the end of the night my pixie sister would have him almost dead on his feet.

I decided I would go on a drinks run with Emmett.

'_I tell you what I have to be constantly on my guard with Rose now waiting for their next step in whatever plan they have'_ Em was speaking with a hushed voice and kept looking over his shoulder as if somebody was going to attack.

'_This isn't some kind of spy movie! Look just suck it up and hope that it was just a coincidence, if not then all I can say is good luck my brother. We are going down tonight'_ We walked back to the table and I went in for the kill.

'_Come on beautiful put on your dancing shoes. You have to at some point.'_ She shook her head at me. Emmett was laughing at his sister. GO ON LAUGH. I hope Rosalie stands on his foot.

Right I am Edward Cullen. I used to not be soppy and in love so how did I use to get girls back then. Smile.

That's not too hard just look at my date tonight and my face lights up. Right I am smiling but still no luck. She is just pouting.

'_Right Bells you asked for it'_ I walked over to her and pulled her over my shoulder. She began shrieking and laughing and trying to loosen my grip. Several people around had stopped to look at us but I didn't care.

I finally put her down near the rest of our friends and looked down into the most beautiful face in the room and in my eyes the entire world.

'_Now Isabella Marie Swan, you should have known this would have happened from that Christmas party we attended over ten years ago. Now just trust me'_ She nodded weakly at me, still blushing as I pulled her closer.

The song played on and my girl laid her head against my chest. She was getting into the mood of the song and had allowed herself to let go and just enjoy her evening.

It was when the fast song came on I wished that I had come more prepared. It was Buttons by the Pussycat dolls. Obviously the girls had already rehearsed this as they began a dance that I would have considered indecent for a school dance but I soon found out we were involved. Bella was more confident now as she had been dancing most of her life. This was very much like the Low dance she performed in the club a while back. However she was in a much closer proximity to me.

When the song finished the received several wolf whistles and cat calls but Bella instantly fell back into my arms, a place she knew she would always be welcome.

Or until Emmett decided to swoop her off. '_Come on now Ed, giver her up for at least one dance!'_

I joined Alice for a 'sibling' dance but throughout I kept stealing glances across the floor. I still didn't get her back when the song ended because Jasper chose to step in and I got Rosalie. It was then Newton, Tyler, Eric and Jacobs's turns to dance with her.

Sitting at the table I felt angry as Newton's hands began to head south but the worse that hit me was Jacob. I was jealous of the time that he could laugh with her and be with her whilst we were apart or I was too busy being a jerk. They were still good friends but it didn't help to erase the pain of the past.

When it all got too much I took her back and once again told her '_I love you'_.

**RPOV**

'_Stupid heels, I mean come on why wear them anyway!'_Bella had thrown of her shoes and was on Edwards back cursing them out loud in the car park.

'_Bella do not talk of designer footwear like that, I mean _you_ was the one that spent the whole night dancing without stopping. Heck I think my feet would hurt and I wear heels nearly every day'_ Alice was walking hand in hand with Jasper in horror that Bella could say such things about her shoes.

I was walking with my arms around Emmett watching the scene pan out as we headed to our cars. The start of the evening was mainly greeting all of our friends before Edward carrying Bella onto the dance floor as she refused to dance. We each got past between the boys however Bella went a little further and even Jacob got a dance. Edward then was extremely jealous and nobody could have Bella for the next half an hour.

I danced with Emmett, laughed with him, drunk with him and goofed about with him before Alice took me off for a girl dance. Bella then went all hip hop on us, stealing the dance floor, even though she was the one to previously moan about it.

Then there were the goodbyes and the journey back to the cars which is where we were now.

'_Race you back to the house!'_ My rather large teddy bear of a boyfriend hollered out to our friends as I jumped into the Ferrari. We were both very competitive so didn't dare to be beaten.

'_Rosie, I hope you don't mind me taking your car just a little over the speed limit'_ Emmett tried to put on an angel like face but heck I wanted to win this just as much as he did.

'_Of course not baby'_ I placed a quick kiss on his cheek before sitting back and preparing for the ride.

As we drove along I gave a running commentary of what I could see and we were in the lead.

'_What the hell Edward just turned off?!' _I looked back to Emmett who had a puzzled expression similar to mine on his face.

'_Don't look at me like that, because I don't have a clue either'_

Just as we turned into Bella and Em's driveway we saw the midnight blue Lamborghini already parked and on top of the hood, Edward and Bella were making out.

'_Step away from my best friend'_ Edward and Bella quickly separated. Bella blushed like normal but still didn't move from Edward's side.

'_How did you get here so quick!!'_Emmett hated to lose.

Thankfully Alice had just turned up and Bella and I went to meet her.

'_Don't tell me he got beat to his own house?'_ Alice had stepped out to join us whilst my brother went to see the boys.

'_Yup'_ Bella replied popping the 'p'.

'_Anyways wanna go inside get pop tarts and a film?'_I motioned for Bella to open the door knowing the boys would soon follow in when they smelt the food.

We got in, headed for the toaster and put the notebook on to play. We all stuffed our faces with junk food and snacks and sure enough me, Alice and Bella were crying at the end of the movie. I also think Emmett was tearing up at the end but he tried to disguise it as poking himself in the eye.

'_Ok guys I think I'm going to head up to bed now' _I hugged my two girls giving them a quick wink that only they would understand and took Em's hand.

'_Come on big guy I need someone to warm the bed'_ I walked up to his room whilst I waited for him to say night to everyone downstairs.

I went through my normal routine and sat on the bed just as he came in.

'_Hey babe, I don't think I told you enough how beautiful you really looked. You do now even in you pyjamas'_

'_You didn't look too bad yourself tonight handsome. However I must say the kissing department slacked a little'_ I cocked my eyebrow at him awaiting his next move.

'_Well maybe I could make up for that now?'_

With that we kissed. It was full of emotion, passion and need. It was more heated than any other time and eventually.... Let's just say the rest was history.

**A/N: Are you still with me? Ok I did not expect it to take this long to update but I started this like a week ago. Hey I have been out enjoying the very rare sun and getting to know this rather cute boy ;) I am also sorry it gets weaker to the end but I didnt want to keep you waiting. Thanks for reading, get reviewing and nominating at . **


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hey guys! I am going to be away on holiday now until the 27****th****. I will try and get a chapter in before the 31****st**** when I go away again for a few days. Sorry! Anyways let's get on with this chapter and I apologise for the time jump. The song is Fergie- Glamorous and this one is for imstrongerthanithought. **

**I do not own the songs or characters.  
**

**BPOV- A year and a half later. **

'_Edward, what is wrong with you? I mean you know I have to dance on Saturday mornings. Im sure we can do whatever you want to after I mean my class is only an hour and a half. I will be back before you know it'_

I was hurriedly trying to pack my bag for my dance class, knowing I would already be late. Ever since I had woken up Edward had been trying to convince me not to go. He said he has plans for today but wouldn't tell me what. Sometimes I really didn't understand him.

The past year and a bit had been pretty amazing. My love for Edward had grown, if that was even possible. Alice and Jasper were heading up for their two year anniversary in the coming week and my brother Emmett was still completely and utterly absorbed with Rosalie.

However it had not all been easy. Edward and I had some arguments, they were all small and normally over within a day or two but I still wished they didn't happen at all. Rosalie had gotten a lot of modelling opportunities and meant she had to travel. Emmett wanted to go with her but had to try and find a way to pay for the expenses. So he had gotten a job and now they could go as many places together or if Em couldn't go they would constantly be on the phone.

In the last few months Edward and I were spending most of our nights together and both of our houses. We never slept in the same bed when our parents were there as they would have gotten the wrong impression or had an issue with it. Thankfully both of our parents were aware of how much we were in love as they had apparently seen it from a young age. Emmett was allowed to stay at Rosalie's once a week and she would be at ours one night. Her parents were not so keen on the whole idea. Alice had Jasper over once a week as Jasper's father was not always home and Mrs Hale was worried that Jasper would take advantage of not having a man in the house to keep him in place. So he stayed with Alice where Carlisle could keep a 'watchful' eye over him.

Back to the present day.

'_I love you.'_ I could see that Edward was still hurt as he hadn't got his own way. I kissed him before heading out the door of the Cullen house and into the Lamborghini that I had adopted as my own.

'_Urgh. Alice what is your problem, I have to go to dance have you all got brains made of mushy peas today or something because everyone seems to have forgotten.' _Alice had parked her Porsche across the driveway so I was blocked from getting out.

'_What are you talking about Bella!? Are you not like super stoked! I can't wait'_ Alice was jumping up and down trying to get me motivated for something.

I looked at Alice puzzled before turning back to the door where Edward was standing shaking his head.

'_EDWARD. Don't tell me you didn't tell her?!' _Alice had abruptly stopped jumping and was gawping at Edward with her mouth hanging open.

'_Hello. Could somebody tell me what is going on? I don't read minds well.'_

'_Bella. The boys are taking us on holiday... TO THE BAHAMAS'_ Oh. My. Good. Edward.

I had joined Alice to jump around on the front lawn of the Cullen's. I had never been anywhere as nice as the Bahamas and now I was going with my best friends, brother and boyfriend! From somewhere behind me I heard Edward chuckle and I immediately ran and jumped in his arms.

'_Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.'_ I repeated my thanks as I showered his face with kisses and continued squealing with excitement.

'_Okay Bells. Come with me to pack, then drive us back to yours I will help you pack then we will meet Rosalie to drive us to the airport and meet the boys.'_

Edward had put me back down on the floor. I put on a pout and puppy dog eyes hoping she would allow me and Edward to drive together but from the stern look on her face I already knew the answer.

An hour later and I find myself sitting in my room surrounded by piles of clothes. I had recently given into Alice buying all my clothes and teaching me fashion tips. Let's just say I will do anything for a quite life.

I had let her pack all my clothes while I choose what books to take with me and weather I wanted my iPod or the one Edward had filled for me. As one of my presents last Christmas he had brought me an iPod and filled it with music that meant something to us or he and written himself. On the back he had 'I Love You' engraved.

I decided to take them both and put them away with the few books I had chosen to take. I then began to pack up my jewellery. The first items I put in were the two rings that I wasn't wearing. Today I had chosen loyalty meaning love and friendship would be packed away.

It took about half an hour to pack up and check we had everything and before I knew it I was in the back of Rosalie's car on the way to the airport. I was literally sandwiched between the suitcases.

We had our little seat dance rave again like we always did when we got in the car but I was still a bit bummed about missing out on my dance class. We pulled up into the car park and noticed we had beaten the boys which was surprising. Emmett probably wanted to stop for some lunch.

Glamorous by Fergie then came onto the radio and a smile spread across my face. Quickly checking round the car park and noticing it was empty I turned it up. I then stood up on the back seats of Rosalie's convertible and started busting out some of my moves.

Rosalie and Alice turned around in the front seats cheering me on and laughing at my sudden outburst. I think when I danced was the only time I wasn't shy.

As I got further into the song I jumped out onto the tarmac so I had more space to move.

It wasn't until the song ended that I noticed the cat calls, whistles and shouts from the boys who were all leaning against Jasper's car.

'_Check out my Baby Bells!'_Emmett hollered, scaring several people who were walking past. I blushed and made my way into Edward's open arms.

'_Well aren't I a lucky one to find somebody so talented'_ His voice was cold on my ear as his velvety tone whispered against me.

I simply nodded my head still stunned from the ever lasting effect he had on me before heading to join the guys to check in and the boys to get our suitcases.

When we got on the plane I was like a very excited little kid. We were flying first class of course Alice would have no less, but I'm pretty sure Edward wouldn't either. I was bouncing around in my seat playing with all the gadgets, looking at what films would be on and all the things I could buy.

Edward finally got me settled down with my iPod and draped a blanket over us. I was pulled closely to him and I closed my eyes. I would finally get an entire plane journey just me and him with no Alice or Rosalie demanding we switch suits or something else.

Maybe I was just wishful thinking.

**A/N: Erm Ok. Not as good I know and I am a little disappointed but I needed to get it out before I go! I am going to be putting a link to how I imagine the dance to look and updating the outfits with the dance dresses from the last chapter and clothing for this one. Don't forget to vote (.) , review and send me links to good stories I can check out! Love you! **


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I have no excuse for this extremely late update and all I can do is apologise. I have so many people to thank for favouriting the story, continually reading and voting at . So this is for everyone!**

**BPOV**

Waking up in the Bahamas is something I wouldn't mind doing every morning. It also made it perfect that I was in Edward's arms, a place I loved to be.

I slowly sat up and kissed Edward's nose before slipping out of bed to shower. The day will probably start with us all relaxing around the pool but after lunch hopefully me and Edward can slip away quietly.

Once I was out of the shower I could hear Edward talking down the phone from the other room. Walking in quietly I realised it must be Emmett as Edward was arranging what time they should meet at the breakfast buffet.

'_Good morning gorgeous' _ Edward put the phone down and pulled me into his arms.

'_Mmm, morning. I think we should get dressed and moving because if that was Emmett ringing about breakfast he will want us down there in ten minutes' _Edward moaned but knew I was right so sat up and grabbed a towel.

'_Sometime I wonder if you can read people's mind'_ I chuckled slightly as I watched him head into the bathroom before calling after him '_Your forgetting he is my brother!'_

The elevator beeped as the doors opened and we stepped out into the lobby. It was no surprise to me that Emmett was already there but so were the others. O.K so we may have been a little longer than ten minutes?

Over breakfast we discussed what we would do for the day. '_Guys I just want to do everything like Jet Ski, snorkelling and whatever else we can find!'_ Emmett was literally jumping in his seat as he listed things he has always wanted to do.

'_Seriously Em, but this is a holiday and I want to relax this morning and enjoy the sun maybe later you and Rosalie can go snorkelling and I think tomorrow I would be up for riding a Jet Ski?'_

Everyone seemed to agree with my plan and after watching Emmett get through several food mountains we all headed out to the pool.

I settled down on to the sun bed where most of my morning would be spent and put my iPod on. Edward was lying next to be so grabbed the other headphone to listen with me. He liked to do this so he could gage what kind of mood I was in.

After a while of enjoying the sun we decided to get in the pool. The boys all acted rather immature and jumped in to the pool creating large waves in the once calm water. However Alice, Rosalie and I slowly walked up the edge and placed our toes into test the temperature.

Quickly stepping behind the other two I gave them a light push and they easily fell in, grabbing each other and screaming as they went. I stood on the side laughing at the scene as it played out but soon decided I should join them in the water before Alice took revenge.

We decided to have some chicken fights, starting off with siblings. I knew Emmett knowing he was big enough to make sure I didn't fall and have a well known Bella Accident.

First off were Japer and Rosalie against Alice and Edward. It was rather funny to watch as Alice and Edward one easily. Both were much taller than Jasper and Alice so small pushes affected them greatly.

Me and Emmett then took on Edward and Alice. Me and Alice were laughing and squealing as we fought each other, both determined not too loose. Eventually I came out victorious.

The games carried on up until lunch with the swapping of pairs and at one point Edward and Emmett even teamed up to face me and Rosalie. It was finally decided that I was the best at chicken fights, remaining undefeated.

At lunch all of only had a light snack, complaining that we were still full up from the large breakfast buffet except Emmett. Who once again ate nearly everything there?

'_Hey Bells, do you want to go and put your cover up on and come for a walk with me down the beach?'_ Edward was peering down into my eyes with a hopeful look. I think he was worried about me not getting to do what I wanted to do but all I want to do is spend time with him.

'_Sure I am just going to run and get my stuff meet you at the gate?'_ He nodded and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out of the restaurant.

He kept to his word and as I walked towards the beach he was standing, waiting for me but his thoughts seemed to be someplace else and I began to wonder what was on his mind.

'_Hey beautiful, I thought we could walk up to this little cave place it has a small section of water there as well. Jasper found it yesterday when he went for a walk and told me it was lovely'_

We walked along talking about life and small unimportant matters hand in hand, simply enjoying the scenery and spending time with one another. Sure enough when we arrived at the cave it was gorgeous. It was cut off from the main beach and there was a pool of water that was quite deep but was very clear so you could see the bottom. I immediately jumped in, screaming as I ran.

'_Come on in Edward, it's so nice!'_ I couldn't help but oogle as my boyfriend removed his top and showed his defined abs.

After we had finished messing around in the water we decided to lie out in the last hours of the sun. It also gave us time to think about the times we had spent together.

'_Did you realise it was over ten years we were apart? That's even longer than I remember it being now I look back at what I missed.' _I was sitting next to Edward, aimlessly playing with his hair as I spoke.

'_Yes I know, it's amazing to think I coped without you. I was such a jerk when you came back, I didn't even make an effort to be your friend. I guess that once I heard about you and Jake being together I thought you didn't need me anymore.'_

'_Seriously Edward I don't think there was a day where you didn't cross my mind because I need you more than I ever knew. If you ever saw me walking down the street with some other guy we could be laughing and joking but I was probably thinking it would have been better than you. When we were friends I used to dream about what we would be like now. I heard our mothers talking about us and I knew from then on that only you could ever make me whole again'_

'_Wow Bella. There is one time I remember when we were about four and I gave you one of them jelly rings and said will you be mine forever. You agreed but then you ate it'_ We both laughed at the thought of the memory but then Edward pulled something out of his pocket and positioned himself on one knee. The tears freely started running down my cheeks as realisation hit me/

'_Well Bella, I think I am ready to replace that jelly ring. Will you please marry me?'_

It was silent as I found my voice. '_YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!! I WILL MARRY YOU EDWARD CULLEN!'_ I literally exploded as I ran into his arms and kissed his face over and over. He slipped the most gorgeous ring on my finger. I then ran around screaming and jumping before tripping over true Bella style.

From somewhere behind I heard my boyfriend, now fiancée chuckle.

Once we had made our way back to the hotel we decided we would announce it when we went out for dinner that night. Edward held me hand to keep the ring covered and we all headed in to get ready.

After I hold told everybody that night at dinner I suffered the consequences. My ear drums will never be the same from Alice's screaming and my ribs are probably bruised from Emmett's bear hugs. I still had to tell our mothers who had been planning this since we were barely walking. However nothing could bring me down from the high hill I was standing on right now as I twiddled my ring around my finger and gazed into the eyes of the man who I was going to spend the rest of my life with.

**A/N: All I can say is sorry. **


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I have no excuse for this extremely late update and all I can do is apologise. I have so many people to thank for favouriting the story, continually reading and voting at . So this is for everyone!**

**CHAPTER THIRTY ONE- Whole Again**

**BPOV**

Waking up in the Bahamas is something I wouldn't mind doing every morning. It also made it perfect that I was in Edward's arms, a place I loved to be.

I slowly sat up and kissed Edward's nose before slipping out of bed to shower. The day will probably start with us all relaxing around the pool but after lunch hopefully me and Edward can slip away quietly. 

Once I was out of the shower I could hear Edward talking down the phone from the other room. Walking in quietly I realised it must be Emmett as Edward was arranging what time they should meet at the breakfast buffet.

'_Good morning gorgeous' _ Edward put the phone down and pulled me into his arms.

'_Mmm, morning. I think we should get dressed and moving because if that was Emmett ringing about breakfast he will want us down there in ten minutes' _Edward moaned but knew I was right so sat up and grabbed a towel.

'_Sometime I wonder if you can read people's mind'_ I chuckled slightly as I watched him head into the bathroom before calling after him '_Your forgetting he is my brother!'_

The elevator beeped as the doors opened and we stepped out into the lobby. It was no surprise to me that Emmett was already there but so were the others. O.K so we may have been a little longer than ten minutes?

Over breakfast we discussed what we would do for the day. '_Guys I just want to do everything like Jet Ski, snorkelling and whatever else we can find!'_ Emmett was literally jumping in his seat as he listed things he has always wanted to do.

'_Seriously Em, but this is a holiday and I want to relax this morning and enjoy the sun maybe later you and Rosalie can go snorkelling and I think tomorrow I would be up for riding a Jet Ski?'_

Everyone seemed to agree with my plan and after watching Emmett get through several food mountains we all headed out to the pool.

I settled down on to the sun bed where most of my morning would be spent and put my iPod on. Edward was lying next to be so grabbed the other headphone to listen with me. He liked to do this so he could gage what kind of mood I was in.

After a while of enjoying the sun we decided to get in the pool. The boys all acted rather immature and jumped in to the pool creating large waves in the once calm water. However Alice, Rosalie and I slowly walked up the edge and placed our toes into test the temperature.

Quickly stepping behind the other two I gave them a light push and they easily fell in, grabbing each other and screaming as they went. I stood on the side laughing at the scene as it played out but soon decided I should join them in the water before Alice took revenge.

We decided to have some chicken fights, starting off with siblings. I knew Emmett knowing he was big enough to make sure I didn't fall and have a well known Bella Accident.

First off were Japer and Rosalie against Alice and Edward. It was rather funny to watch as Alice and Edward one easily. Both were much taller than Jasper and Alice so small pushes affected them greatly.

Me and Emmett then took on Edward and Alice. Me and Alice were laughing and squealing as we fought each other, both determined not too loose. Eventually I came out victorious.

The games carried on up until lunch with the swapping of pairs and at one point Edward and Emmett even teamed up to face me and Rosalie. It was finally decided that I was the best at chicken fights, remaining undefeated.

At lunch all of only had a light snack, complaining that we were still full up from the large breakfast buffet except Emmett. Who once again ate nearly everything there?

'_Hey Bells, do you want to go and put your cover up on and come for a walk with me down the beach?'_ Edward was peering down into my eyes with a hopeful look. I think he was worried about me not getting to do what I wanted to do but all I want to do is spend time with him.

'_Sure I am just going to run and get my stuff meet you at the gate?'_ He nodded and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out of the restaurant.

He kept to his word and as I walked towards the beach he was standing, waiting for me but his thoughts seemed to be someplace else and I began to wonder what was on his mind.

'_Hey beautiful, I thought we could walk up to this little cave place it has a small section of water there as well. Jasper found it yesterday when he went for a walk and told me it was lovely'_

We walked along talking about life and small unimportant matters hand in hand, simply enjoying the scenery and spending time with one another. Sure enough when we arrived at the cave it was gorgeous. It was cut off from the main beach and there was a pool of water that was quite deep but was very clear so you could see the bottom. I immediately jumped in, screaming as I ran.

'_Come on in Edward, it's so nice!'_ I couldn't help but oogle as my boyfriend removed his top and showed his defined abs.

After we had finished messing around in the water we decided to lie out in the last hours of the sun. It also gave us time to think about the times we had spent together.

'_Did you realise it was over ten years we were apart? That's even longer than I remember it being now I look back at what I missed.' _I was sitting next to Edward, aimlessly playing with his hair as I spoke.

'_Yes I know, it's amazing to think I coped without you. I was such a jerk when you came back, I didn't even make an effort to be your friend. I guess that once I heard about you and Jake being together I thought you didn't need me anymore.'_

'_Seriously Edward I don't think there was a day where you didn't cross my mind because I need you more than I ever knew. If you ever saw me walking down the street with some other guy we could be laughing and joking but I was probably thinking it would have been better than you. When we were friends I used to dream about what we would be like now. I heard our mothers talking about us and I knew from then on that only you could ever make me whole again'_

'_Wow Bella. There is one time I remember when we were about four and I gave you one of them jelly rings and said will you be mine forever. You agreed but then you ate it'_ We both laughed at the thought of the memory but then Edward pulled something out of his pocket and positioned himself on one knee. The tears freely started running down my cheeks as realisation hit me/

'_Well Bella, I think I am ready to replace that jelly ring. Will you please marry me?'_

It was silent as I found my voice. '_YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!! I WILL MARRY YOU EDWARD CULLEN!'_ I literally exploded as I ran into his arms and kissed his face over and over. He slipped the most gorgeous ring on my finger. I then ran around screaming and jumping before tripping over true Bella style.

From somewhere behind I heard my boyfriend, now fiancée chuckle.

Once we had made our way back to the hotel we decided we would announce it when we went out for dinner that night. Edward held me hand to keep the ring covered and we all headed in to get ready.

After I hold told everybody that night at dinner I suffered the consequences. My ear drums will never be the same from Alice's screaming and my ribs are probably bruised from Emmett's bear hugs. I still had to tell our mothers who had been planning this since we were barely walking. However nothing could bring me down from the high hill I was standing on right now as I twiddled my ring around my finger and gazed into the eyes of the man who I was going to spend the rest of my life with.

**A/N: All I can say is sorry. **


End file.
